6teen: The Knights in Shining Armor
by Kamen Rider Chrome
Summary: My first attempt at a 6teen fic featuring my characters in a prequel to some of my other fics. Ryuki and Tazuka arrive in the Galleria Mall to close up some Mirror Portals when they meet the gang. Pls, read and review. Ten Faced Paladin helped cowrite.
1. Part 1

Part 1

"So this is the Galleria Mall, huh?" spoke a red haired Japanese youth. Since Japanese people primarily had black hair, most people would assume that his hair color was a dye job. Actually, this was his real hair color. Not only that his eyes were emerald green, an even odder trait for someone from the orient if they weren't wearing colored contacts. His eye color, believe it or not, was also natural. His hair was straight, pulled back and tied into a ponytail. Only a pair of bangs framed his face. He was 16 years of age. His clothing of choice comprised of an open red Chinese shirt worn over a white t-shirt that held a red dragon emblem, blue jeans and red sneakers. "It's huge!"

"It says here they have 100's of stores, an amusement park and a food courts that is over 50 square feet," said his companion who was looking at a pamphlet of the mall. He wore a blue jacket over a black v-neck shirt and tanned slacks. His feet were covered in black leather shoes. He looked like a typical Japanese guy, aged 18, with short black hair that covered his eyebrows. He had black eyes. He looked like a really calm guy.

"So, why are we here again, Tazuka-niisan?" the younger boy asked.

"To get part time jobs while we're here in Canada and to close the Mirror Portals," Tazuka reminded.

"Oh, right," the younger boy nodded. "So, where do you want to work, Tazuka-niisan?"

"Don't know yet," Tazuka said as he looked around. "Let's meet back here at the fountain after we scope around, kay, Ryuki-kun?"

"Hai, niisan!" the younger boy, Ryuki, saluted with a huge smile. Tazuka chuckled at the younger boy who darted off to, surprise-surprise, the food court. He rolled his eyes. '_Food is definitely at the top of his list._'

Ryuki entered the food court and saw several places with a lot of good food sold at mall prices. Not cheap but still affordable. He licked his lips. What to try first? A Stick-It? A taco? Maybe something from that place called Burger McFlipsters? All this thinking about food was making him thirsty. He then went over to a huge yellow lemon looking stand.

The girl working at the stand had short blonde hair and wearing a pink top under her apron. She was squeezing lemons in frustration when he arrived.

"Ugh, I hate this job!" she threw the lemon and it hit his face.

"Itai!" he yelled out in pain as the juice got in his eyes. The girl gasped and ran up to him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" she apologized and led him to a table. She reached into her purse and pulled out some moist napkins which she dabbed to his eyes. "I'm so sorry!" she apologized again.

"That's okay," he assured her and then their eyes met. Her eyes, like his, were green and shining and he didn't notice the lemon she wore on her head. She too was staring at his eyes and blushed.

"Hi," she said, stunned.

"Konnichiwa," he greeted back. "I'm Leo."

"I'm Caitlin. Sorry about throwing that lemon in your face." She was so embarrassed.

"It's okay, really," he reassured her. "My face was in the way." She giggled at the joke and he smiled.

"Can I get you anything?"

"Well, I wouldn't mind one of those lemons, squeezed into a cold beverage," Ryuki said.

"Coming right up!"

* * *

Tazuka stepped into a store called the Khaki Barn and browsed around a bit when one of the blonde girls working there came up to him, smiling widely, "Looking for something, sir?"

Tazuka just smiled back at her and said, "Just browsing." The clothes here seemed comfortable so he decided to get some clothes here instead of that other store called Albatross and Finch. The men working in that store were topless and Tazuka wasn't the kind or person to be working there.

He got some shirts and went to the dressing rooms where he saw a Chinese girl with chin length purple hair and piercings on her face. She also looked bored.

She watched him as he entered one of the changing rooms and he looked himself in the mirror as he tried on the shirt. He also saw his three Zodiac Beasts looking back at him.

He hadn't had any premonitions since he entered this place so he flipped a coin to see his luck. He smiled. It was still good.

* * *

Meanwhile, Caitlin and Ryuki were talking when three guys and a girl came along. One guy was blonde and dressed like a skateboarder. The other guy had dark skin with dreadlocks and the last guy had slightly spiky and messy hair. The girl with them was a redhead.

"Hey, guys!" Caitlin called them.

"Whasup, Caitlin," the blond skater greeted.

The dark skinned male was drinking a coffee and said, "Hey, Caitlin."

The red haired girl then noticed Ryuki and asked, "Who's your new friend?"

"Oh, he's Leo," Caitlin introduced. "Leo, these are my friends, Jude, Wyatt, Jen and Jonesy."

"Whasup, dude," Jude greeted.

"Hi," Wyatt said.

"Hello," Jen said.

"Yo," Jonesy said, trying to be cool as they sat at their usual place where Ryuki was sitting too.

"Konnichiwa," Ryuki greeted as he stood up and then bowed to them all. He then sat back down.

"Haven't seen you around here, Leo," Jen said. "You new here?"

"Hai, my…cousin and I just moved here and were wondering if we could get jobs," Ryuki said. That was the cover he and Tazuka were maintaining, that they were cousins. "I just came over to get something to eat when Caitlin-san threw a lemon at my face."

Caitlin blushed and the others laughed.

"So, where did you used to live, Leo?" Wyatt asked.

" Tokyo," Ryuki said.

"You seem a bit far from home," Jonesy said.

Ryuki shrugged. "Like I said, I just moved here."

"You like skateboarding, dude?" Jude asked.

"No, but I enjoy motocross," Ryuki replied.

"That's cool, bro."

Jen, meanwhile, was having girl talk with Caitlin.

"Isn't he just adorable?" Caitlin asked her redheaded friend.

"I guess he is," Jen said with a smile.

"He's so sweet and nice," Caitlin smiled dreamily.

"You gonna ask him out on a date?" Jen asked. Caitlin blushed.

"Jen!"

"What? You think he's cute so why not?"

The guys were laughing at Jonesy's misfortune. Ryuki joined in.

"You got fired from a job on the first day you were hired, Jonesy-san?" Ryuki chuckled.

"I got pretty high standards," Jonesy said, trying to make an excuse. "None of these jobs work for me!"

Ryuki nodded, "Hai, hai. It is important to find a job worthy of your talents."

"See, guys?" Jonesy said to Jude and Wyatt. "Ryuki here knows what I'm talking about."

Ryuki smiled to himself. He had made new friends on the first day he arrived. However, he frowned. After his mission was complete he would have to leave them. He hated his job as an operative since he would be forced to cut all ties with the people he met.

He resolved to enjoy it the best he could and as long as he could.

"So, I heard you like motocross," Jen said to Ryuki.

"Hai, I do. It's a thrilling sport and I enjoy it very much," Ryuki replied.

"Play any other sports?"

Ryuki listed, "Soccer, basketball, martial arts…"

"Wait, martial arts?" Jonesy said.

"Hai, I've been practicing since I was 4," Ryuki said. "My family owns a dojo."

"Cool, dude," Jude said. "Hey, why don't I get you some stick-its? Excuse me." He rolled away on his skateboard.

"He works here in the food court," Wyatt explained.

"And you, Wyatt-san?" Ryuki asked.

"Oh, I work at a music store called Spin This."

"I see…"

"I got a job here in a sporting goods store called the Penalty Box," Jen told Ryuki and he stared at her. "I know the name doesn't seem much but I like my job. It's my boss that's well…"

"MASTERSON!"

"And there goes my break. Later, guys," Jen then walked away and back to work.

"Who was that?" Ryuki asked, regarding the booming voice.

"Coach Halder, Jen's boss," Jonesy said. "He's not such a bad guy, though. It's Ron you should be worried about."

"Ron? Who is that?"

"Ron the Rent-A-Cop," Jonesy said. "He's the security guard here who hates teens."

"Why?"

"Don't ask me, dude," Jonesy said.

"Hey, guys," spoke a new voice, a girl, who then sat down. This was Nikki Wong.

"Nikki, meet Leo!" Caitlin said and Ryuki stood up before bowing to Nikki respectively.

"Konnichiwa, Hajimemashite," he said to her, greeting politely, before he sat back down. Jude skated back to them with a tray of small sausages on sticks.

"Try some, dude," Jude offered and Ryuki took one and took a bite. He smiled.

"These are delicious, Jude-san," Ryuki complimented.

"Thanks, dude," Jude said and sat down.

"I see you're making friends already, Ryuki-kun," Tazuka said as he walked towards the table.

"Hai, Tazuka-niisan," Ryuki nodded.

"Hey, you were that guy at the Khaki Barn," Nikki said.

"It's good to see you too, miss…" Tazuka said.

"Nikki Wong. Call me Nikki."

Ryuki introduced the others to Tazuka. "Everyone, this is my cousin Tazuka." He then introduced Tazuka to the gang. "Tazuka-niisan, these are Wyatt-san, Jude-san, Jonesy-san, Caitlin-san and you've already met Nikki-san."

"First name basis already, Ryuki-kun?" Tazuka smiled to his younger 'cousin'.

"Hai." Ryuki added, "There is also Jen-san but her boss called her away."

"I hope to meet her soon."

"Found a job yet, niisan?"

"No, not yet," Tazuka shook his head as he flipped a coin. "But I think my luck might point me in the right direction. Well, I hope to see you all again soon. I'll continue to look for a job." Tazuka walked away.

"Wow, your cousin is cute, Leo," Caitlin said.

"Domo arigatou," Ryuki nodded.

"But why did he call you Ryuki?" Caitlin asked.

"Oh, because Ryuki's my first name," he told her. "Only family ever calls me Ryuki. Friends call me Leo." He didn't tell her that people that were really close to him also called him Ryuki.

The four friends of Caitlin looked at each other and then smiled knowingly. Well, Jude was a little slow of getting it as Nikki said, "Gotta get back to work. See ya, Caitlin."

"Me too," Wyatt said as he got up.

"Catch ya later, bros and bras," Jude said as he skateboarded away.

"I gotta go look for another job. Catch you on the flipside," Jonesy said before walking away.

"Bye, guys," Caitlin said. Now, her and Ryuki were all alone and well…they were blushing.

"This place is so big," Ryuki said, trying to start another conversation.

"How about this," Caitlin began her suggestion. "Let me give you a tour of the Galleria Mall?"

"Arigatou."

When a few nerf balls came flying to his head, Caitlin was about to shout for him to duck when he caught them expertly in his hands before they hit him. Stanley just shouted, "Nuts!" before moving towards another target.

"That was amazing!" Caitlin said. "You caught them without looking."

"Reflexes," Ryuki said, shrugging modestly. Suddenly he heard a familiar ringing sound in his ear and said to Caitlin, "Sumimasen, but there is something I need to do." Caitlin watched as the Japanese boy ran off.

* * *

At the same time, Tazuka had just saved a snobbish brunette from falling into the fountain. Her name was Tricia and she was trying to get his digits, thanking him for saving her from getting wet when Tazuka's attention was drawn by the ringing in his ear.

"I have to go! It was nice chatting with you!" he than ran off towards the source of the ringing.

Tazuka made his way to the bathroom where Ryuki was. They checked to see if anyone was around before they both held out there Zodiac Decks at the mirrors, summoning their belts.

"Zodiac Force!"

"Dragon!"

"Pisces!"

They snapped the decks to their belts and the armors encased them. Ryuki's/Draco's armor was primarily red with a silver chestplate that held a dragon emblem. His bodysuit was red alongside his helmet. Silver trimmings decorated his armored boot and gauntlets as a silver headpiece with a dragon emblem rested on his helmet. The headpiece had short horns and 'fangs' that framed the eyes. His eyepieces were green and the mouth guard was silver. On his left forearm was an armguard that looked like a dragon's head.

Tazuka's/Jawz' armor was blue and white and worn over a black bodysuit. A gold 'X' was on his chest and in the centre was circle bearing his symbol of Pisces. He had fins on the sides and top of his helmet and on his shoulder guards. His faceplate was white with a black 'Y' shaped visor. On his left forearm, like Draco, was a small shield shaped like a hammerhead shark.

"Ikuzo!" Draco said and Jawz nodded before the two of them jumped in. As they were jumping in, someone saw them at the last second. It was the resident mall geek known as Darth. He rubbed his eyes in disbelief and went to the mirrors, touching them but didn't feel anything strange about them.

* * *

Both Draco and Jawz sped into the Mirror Dimension and met their adversaries. They were Avis-Hammer and Avis-Slasher. Both monsters were shark themed but had different fighting styles. Avis-Hammer had large and bulky armor while the hammerhead on its chest was used as a cannon. Avis-Slasher had sleeker armor and its head looked like that of a shark with fins on its arms and back. They were colored silver and green.

Avis-Hammer took aim and fired at the two Knights who leapt out of the way. Avis-Slasher then charged at them slashing with its swords.

"I'll take the ugly one!" Jawz said as he kicked the Avis-Slasher away and went towards the Avis-Hammer. Draco nodded and then slammed his fist into the Avis-Slasher's gut before going for a roundhouse kick to its head.

Jawz walked slowly towards the Avis-Hammer who shot at him with its chest cannon but the Knight of Pisces proved to be a slippery one. He sidestepped each shot, and kept moving, evading any and every shot of the monster. He also blocked with his Hammerhead Shield and drew a card before sliding it into said shield.

"Swing Vent: Sting Whip!"

A pink stingray monster flew overhead and dropped a barbed whip into his hand. He then lashed it out and the weapon slashed the monster across the face. Jawz then charged and then performed a forward kick before continuing his assault with a back kick and then a lash of his whip.

"Sword Vent: Dragon Flame Sabre! Guard Vent: Double Dragon Shields!"

Draco had activated two cards as well and on his left forearm was a silver and red shield while in his right hand was a saber. He blocked the Avis-Slasher's sword slashes with his shield before he slashed at the monster at well. It blasted at him with water but he used his shield to block the attack before he telekinetically threw the monster into its partner, Avis-Hammer. Jawz and Draco decided to finish them off quickly and drew their cards before activating them.

"Shoot Vent: Dragon Flame Cannon!"

"Copy Vent: Copy Dragon Flame Cannon!"

Draco summoned forth his arm cannon, which was in the shape of a dragon's head as Jawz created a copy of it with his Copy Vent card. They faced the two monsters who were struggling to get back up. The two Knights reared their arms back and then threw them forward. Dragonzer, Draco's red dragon Zodiac Beast, added more fire power to the attack as its fire breath joined in with their fireballs. The monsters were hit and exploded.

Draco teased his 'cousin', "Did your fortune telling say we would win?"

"It did," Jawz nodded.

"Let's get back."

"You just want to talk to that blonde girl."

Draco inwardly thanked his helmet for hiding his blushing face. "Tazuka-niisan…" he whined.

"Hey, I approve," Jawz said. "Go get her, Ryuki-kun."

"Arigatou…"

They then leapt into the mirror portals and ended up back in the bathroom. Their armors shattered off as they made their way out. They didn't notice that someone had been watching them.

* * *

"Tadaima!" Ryuki said as he came back to the 'Lemon' to see Caitlin serving another customer…then accidentally spilling the drink all over said customer. Ryuki chuckled.

"Sorry," she apologized and then noticed Ryuki. She blushed in embarrassment. "You didn't see that, right?"

"Um…no," he lied, not wanting to embarrass her further. "Sorry about that, there was something I needed to take care of."

They were then silent and then spoke at the same time.

"Caitlin-san, I…"

"Leo, I…"

They paused.

"You go first," he urged.

"Well, you see…you want that tour now?" Caitlin offered, taking off the lemon on her head and her apron.

"Hai, sure," he nodded.

Tazuka walked over and saw that Caitlin had closed shop. "And I was just about ready to get a cold beverage," he said.

"Gomenasai, Tazuka-niisan," Ryuki apologized.

"Sorry, but I offered to give him a tour of the place," Caitlin said. Tazuka smiled at the two.

"I see…Well, have fun, Ryuki," Tazuka said before walking away and flipping his coin.

And so, Caitlin gave Ryuki the grand tour and he enjoyed the bubbly blonde's company very much. She showed him the places where her friends worked like the Khaki Barn (Nikki), Spin This (Wyatt), Stick-Its (Jude), the Penalty Box (Jen) and…well, Jonesy didn't have a job. He got fired…again. Ryuki gave the boy his condolences and a "Gambatte" to encourage him further.

Caitlin showed him the amusement park as well as some of the other stores like Albatross and Finch, Taj Mahome Videos and many more…Ryuki enjoyed the tour very much, especially with her.

"You wanna catch a movie or something?" Caitlin asked as they were standing in front of the Gigantoplex movie theatre.

"That would be nice," Ryuki said, smiling charmingly.

"Hey, Caitlin!" spoke a snide voice and Caitlin flinched at hearing it.

"Hello, Tricia," Caitlin said, not wanting to show her irritation in front of Ryuki.

"Who's your new friend?" Tricia said as she cast a flirtatious look at Ryuki.

"He's Leo," Caitlin said, giving Tricia the look that said, 'Back off, he's mine!'

"Are you a friend of Caitlin-san's?" Ryuki asked.

Tricia said, looking at Caitlin, "You could say that. Name's Tricia. Say, Ryuki, you wanna go get some ice cream with me?" she smirked.

Ryuki shook his head, "Gomen, but right now Caitlin-san is being so gracious in giving me a tour of the mall so I cannot. Maybe some other time."

Some other time, huh? Maybe Tricia had a shot after all. "Well, see you two later…" she walked away.

"She seems nice," Ryuki said.

"Leo, you should stay away from her. She's a bad girl," Caitlin warned.

Ryuki looked surprised, "But I thought you two were friends."

"We were…at least I thought we were…but things change and…just, don't get too close to her. She's very manipulative."

Ryuki nodded, saddened to hear about a broken friendship but he knew he couldn't do anything about it. "Hai, I will."

"So, a movie?" Caitlin asked.

"Not today," he said, shaking his head. Caitlin frowned in disappointment. "I suddenly remembered that my cousin and I are going to look around town. Maybe we can go see one tomorrow night?"

Caitlin smiled and then kissed his cheek, causing him to blush. "Okay, tomorrow night then. It's a date."

* * *

Both Ryuki and Tazuka were in the older boy's car as they drove towards the hotel. Tazuka looked over to his friend in curiosity.

"Are you purring?" Tazuka asked. Ryuki was making purring sounds like a cat and had s smile on his face. Tazuka smirked knowingly.

"It's not purring!" he protested. "It's happy growling!" It actually was purring, but Ryuki was not going to admit it, even to his best friend.

"Hai, hai…" Tazuka then asked, "Are you going to hang out with them again tomorrow?"

"Hai, I am," Ryuki nodded and then added, "I understand that we'll be leaving as soon as our mission is complete and the Mirror Portals here are closed, but I do wish to have a normal life."

Tazuka nodded. They were sent to close the Mirror Portals here since there wasn't a Knight in the area to fight the monsters. The people would be endangered if the monsters were allowed loose somehow.

Several Mirror Portals in several other places had already been closed, not allowing anything but Zodiac Knights and their Beasts access to them. Wild Monsters would not be using those portals anytime soon.

* * *

Back at the mall, Darth was busy at the Stereo Shack with a number of the usual tasks and customers. However, he was doing it half-heartedly. He wasn't even making Star Wars quips since his mind was occupied with what he had just witnessed.

He wasn't sure what it was he saw, but he knew that it was something pretty darn cool. Those guys in the armor were just as cool as their ability to pass through those bathroom mirrors. It easily matched anything that he had seen in Star Wars and he had seen every movie at least twelve times.

Still, he had to try and figure out just who those guys were. He knew some guys at school who were into Japanese shows and those two guys in the restroom seemed to be the embodiment of what they looked up to.

He decided that he just had to find out who they were and if whatever he saw was real!

* * *

End Part 1


	2. Part 2

Part 2

The next day, both Tazuka and Ryuki arrived early in the morning. Last night they had discussed on what stores they would be apply to. Ryuki decided to apply for work in a bookstore and Tazuka opted to apply for a job at a shoe store. They had decided this after going through every option via the mall's website. It had all the info they needed.

Ryuki wanted to see Caitlin again. Tazuka saw this and ruffled the younger boy's hair.

"Niisan!" Ryuki grumbled in embarrassment.

"Hey, come on, you actually like a girl here," Tazuka laughed.

"What is so weird about that?" Ryuki asked.

"Back home, you seem to be oblivious to girls," he replied. It was true. It would seem that normally Ryuki was pretty much oblivious to the fairer sex but not this time. Maybe it was because they were in another country.

"I just have this feeling she could be the one," Ryuki told his 'cousin'. "Now, come on, I want to say hello to them." Ryuki dragged Tazuka into the mall so they wouldn't be late for their job interviews.

* * *

Catlin was hard at work at the Big Lemon again. Although, she was still in a slight daze for some reason. She didn't even get mad when Stanley came around with his nerf gun to take shots at her again. The customers enjoyed the peace for a change. Although, she did accidentally overflow some cups since she wasn't paying attention.

She was cleaning up one such mess when Jonesy and Jen came to see her.

"Oh, man," Jen snickered. "She has it bad."

"No doubt," Jonesy nodded. "I think I'd better give Leo some tips. I think today's the day Catlin will get her date with him."

"As if your tips would help," Jen sighed. Jonesy was a womanizer, but his success rate left a lot to be desired.

"Hey! I'll have you know that my knowledge is hard earned and guaranteed," Jonesy replied indignantly.

"I'm sure it is," Jen shrugged before heading over to the lemon. Jonesy grumbled before following her.

"Hey, guys!" Catlin smiled as she finally cleaned up the mess. "What's up?"

"I'm on break," Jen replied as she took a seat.

"I've got a job interview later so I'm just trying to relax," Jonesy replied.

"Where is it this time?" asked Catlin curiously.

"That bookstore on the third floor; Action Pages," Jonesy replied. "I'm lucky I got an interview too. The manager said that someone else applied there too. He's going to interview us both."

"Well, good luck," Catlin smiled.

"Ohayo!" Ryuki greeted and Caitlin jumped in shock.

"Oh, Leo," Caitlin smiled. "Good morning."

"Yo, dude," Jonesy waved. "How's it hanging?"

Ryuki took a seat and said, "I am well. I have a job interview today."

"Really?" Jen asked, interested, "Where?"

"Action Pages," Ryuki answered casually.

Jonesy looked surprised for a second, "You're the other guy who's gonna be taking that job too?"

"You mean, you too?" Ryuki blinked. "What a coincidence."

"One of you is gonna be keeping that job," Jen quipped. Jonesy could land a job, but keeping it was another story. Jonesy glared. "So, why Action Pages?" Jen asked.

"I think it's because I like to read," Ryuki shrugged, "But I'm not as a big as a bibliophile like a friend of mine back home." Ichijyo was an avid book lover and Ryuki would often borrow a book or two to read. Ryuki enjoyed reading adventure/action stories that were set in fantastic realms where heroes fought against evil villains. "What about you, Jonesy-san?"

"There's this hot girl names Skyla who works there and I'm thinking of scoring a date with her," Jonesy boasted, "She's into smart guys but the Jones-meister can pull it off."

"Good luck," Jen rolled her eyes.

"Here, on the house," Caitlin said as she served Ryuki a cup.

"Ano, I can't accept this, Caitlin-san," Ryuki said, "I can pay."

"No problem," Caitlin waved it off.

"But…"

"Dude, just relax and take the drink," Jonesy told him, "Geez, the only guy I know who refuses free stuff."

Ryuki took a sip and thanked Caitlin, "Arigato." She blushed and then giggled.

"So, where's your cousin?" Jen asked.

"I think he's at a job interview at that shoe store. The one called Smooth Shoes, I think," Ryuki said.

"The one that sells all those expensive leather shoes?" Jen asked. "Not many people can get a job there."

"I think he might get it," Ryuki said, confidently. Last night, Tazuka had told him his vision. Both of them would be getting jobs. When Ryuki had pressed him for details on his upcoming date with Caitlin, Tazuka just gave him a cryptic message. He checked his watch, "Oh no, I'm going to be late."

"Yeah, let's go," Jonesy said. "Follow me, I know a shortcut!"

"Hai!" Ryuki nodded as he followed after Jonesy. Caitlin just watched him as he went on his way, sighing.

"Isn't he just dreamy?" Caitlin asked.

"Yup," Jen nodded, "Hope you can keep him for longer than a day."

* * *

Tazuka was currently shifting some of the boxes in Smooth Shoes. The manager wasn't one who did traditional interviews. Oh, he'd read a resume, but he was someone who looked at how well you did on the field as well. So, Tazuka was getting a trial period before actually getting the job.

He was currently dealing with a female customer who seemed to prefer having him help her put on shoes rather than actually buying anything.

"How's this?" Tazuka asked patiently.

"I dunno," the teenage girl frowned slightly. There was a small flush on her cheeks. "I don't know if this is my style, you know?"

"We can accommodate anyone," Tazuka smiled. The girl blushed slightly. "We'll find something just right for you."

"Really?" the girl smiled.

"I have gift when it comes to the future," Tazuka smiled. His eyes flashed blue for a moment, which the girl didn't notice, before his smile widened. "I predict…your choice will be over in the refined section."

"Really?" the girl blinked before turning to the section of the store where the more refined leather shoes were kept. "Well, I haven't seen over there yet. Let's go."

"Right away," Tazuka smiled.

Tazuka led the girl over to the walls of shoes, much to her delight. There were a few other females in the room who seemed to be milling, but looking over at the young fortune-teller. They reached the rows of shoes.

"Can you predict which ones I would like best, Mr. Fortuneteller?" the girl giggled.

"Easily," Tazuka smiled. He then pointed over to a pair of dark leather boots which would go up a girl's calf with zippers on the side.

"Oh my God!" the girl squealed as she snatched the shoes. She then turned back to Tazuka with a bright smile. "I have been looking for these everywhere! Thank you!"

"My pleasure," Tazuka nodded.

As the girl ran off to the cashiers, the manager was instantly at Tazuka's side. He had a happy grin on his face as he clapped a hand on the young man's shoulder.

"Nice job," the manager nodded. "We'll be getting some good hype from that sale by the sound of her voice."

"Hey, this might be my job," Tazuka shrugged. "Have to do a good job."

"Slight change needed to that sentence there," the manager smiled before he tossed a small nametag to Tazuka. It had his name on it. "This is your job. Do your best."

"Will do," Tazuka smiled.

* * *

In Action Pages, Ryuki had just finished his own interview. The manager had been impressed by both Ryuki's resume and honesty. Ryuki's resume read that he had experience in the library back home, plus the types of books he liked to read. Jonesy finished his own interview too, by doing what he did best; lying. But, if he got to get close to Skyla he didn't care.

Skyla was a beautiful girl with blue eyes and long black waist-length hair with red highlights. She wore a sleeveless blue turtle-neck with a black skirt that accentuated her figure. She wore thigh high socks with some fashionable shoes.

Both Ryuki and Jonesy had gotten their first nametags before their real ones would be made. As of this moment, Skyla was training them, telling them about the things they needed to know if they were going to work in Action Pages. Ryuki was listening with great interest as she gave them a tour while Jonesy's eyes were on her figure.

"This is the fantasy section," Skyla said, "Leo, you'll be working here."

"Arigato, Reins-sempai," Ryuki nodded.

"Please, just Skyla," she waved him off, giggling.

"Hai, Skyla-sempai," Ryuki nodded. She rolled her eyes.

"And what about me?" Jonesy wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"I think the children's books section would be a good place for you," Skyla told him.

"What!?" Jonesy yelped. He covered his mouth and got back into character, talking smoothly, "Yeah, sure. No problem."

"Good. We just got some new books, so can you please arrange them," Skyla said.

"Sugoi," Ryuki admired the fantasy novels he would be arranging. Jonesy grumbled as he marched over to the children's books section. Ryuki peered at the titles and grinned. Some of the books were translated versions of classical Japanese folktales as well as books on myths and legend. He had always enjoyed reading them and now he was working in the section that specialized in them.

Jonesy was likewise ordered to arrange some of the children's books. He didn't like it since Skyla was stationed at the cashier's counter, which was next to the romance section. Jonesy even had his whole act ready when he would be hanging out there. He would look over the titles and look like he was interested in them like any sensitive guy. Of course, being in the children's section put a crimp on his plans. Nothing romantic about books little kids read. Then again, he might be able to salvage this situation if he made himself look like he was good with kids. Thinking quickly, he prepared to enact his backup plan.

It wasn't long before some customers walked into the store. Jonesy thanked his luck that one of them was a mom with her young daughter. This was a perfect chance to score points with Skyla.

"Excuse me," the mother asked as she caught Jonesy's attention.

"Yes ma'am?" Jonesy asked politely. "How can I help you?"

"I'm looking for a certain series of books," the mother explained. "It's called Hello Neko. Do you know of it?"

"I think I can find what you're looking for," Jonesy replied with a smile, making sure that Skyla would be able to see him.

"Hello Neko!" the little girl squealed happily.

"Did someone say Hello Neko?" a new voice asked.

The three turned to see who was talking and saw Ryuki with his head stuck out. He seemed genuinely curious. Skyla had blinked at his sudden appearance as well.

"Yeah!" the girl smiled. "She's the greatest!"

"I'll bet she is," Ryuki smiled.

"Uh-huh!" the girl nodded. "She's my favorite!"

Jonesy felt the urge to smack something for almost no apparent reason. He looked to Skyla and saw the smile on her face. Dang! Ryuki was scoring points without even trying! Although, he probably wasn't getting any work done so she'll reprimand him for it soon enough. Damage control was underway.

What Jonesy wasn't seeing though was that Ryuki had already sorted the books into their appropriate piles and was sliding them onto the shelves while he was keeping the girl occupied for Jonesy to answer the mother's questions. If a reprimand was coming, then Skyla sure wouldn't be saying it.

"When I was a little boy, my mother would always read to me the stories of Hello Neko," Ryuki told the young girl. That wasn't a lie. Growing up it had been one of his favorite story books.

"I liked it when she went to the park with friends," the little girl smiled.

"The one about the birthday surprise?" Ryuki inquired.

"Uh-huh," the little girl nodded. "That's my favorite story ever!"

Ryuki scanned the area and to search for one of the many titles of Hello Neko books. He found one that would be perfect called 'Princess Hello Neko'. He looked up at Jonesy and then discreetly walked over to the boy and whispered, "Suggest 'Princess Hello Neko'."

Jonesy caught it and nodded and then said, "Might I suggest 'Princess Hello Neko'?" Jonesy said, taking the book in question.

"Yay! Princess Hello Neko! Princess Hello Neko!" the little girl cheered.

"I think I'll buy that," the mother said, "Thank you, young man." She took the book to pay for.

"Yay!" the little girl said, "Thanks, mister."

"Anytime, kid," Jonesy grinned.

"I meant him," the little girl pointed to Ryuki before her mother took her hand.

Jonesy felt some of his ego deflate from that last barb. Still, he had done a good job in his own opinion. Hopefully Skyla didn't notice Ryuki bail him out. He turned to see his fellow employee looking at the pair of them with an unreadable look in her eyes. It didn't look good for Jonesy.

* * *

"I couldn't believe it!" Jonesy grumbled as he, Wyatt, and Jude were eating out in front of one of the food joints that the mall they practically called a second home boasted. "The whole time Leo is stacking books, and chatting it up with the customers without slipping once. Meanwhile I'm stuck in the kids section with a bunch of munchkins yelling at me for books they want."

"Well, that's business," Wyatt shrugged. "First days are like that sometimes. You of all people should know that."

"Oh the worst part comes next," Jonesy growled. "When our first shift is almost up, Skyla walks right over to Leo and they start chatting like buddies. She even does the hair-flip technique! I couldn't believe it!"

"The what?" Jude blinked with his mouth full of fries.

"It's some kind of girl flirting technique according to Jonesy," Wyatt shrugged. "Don't ask me why girls do that."

"But didn't he like, bail you out a few times?" asked Jude lazily.

"Well," Jonesy sighed, biting his lip. "I wouldn't say he bailed me out. It's more like he made good suggestions I decided to follow."

"Sure he did," Wyatt snickered. "Gotta say, Leo's a pretty cool guy. Was he flirting back with Skyla though?"

"Not in the least!" Jonesy cried in indignation. "I would have given anything to be where he was and he acts like she isn't doing anything. All the signals were there that she was interested! How could he miss that?"

"Well, maybe he's glued to Caitlin?" Jude shrugged, starting his burger. "He seemed pretty interested in her."

"Man's got a point," Wyatt nodded. "I think Leo will be good for Caitlin. She hasn't had a boyfriend for a while."

"Yeah, I wonder why," Jude pondered.

"Which means he won't go after Skyla!" Jonesy grinned. "Yeah! I still have a chance!"

"Uh…sure you do," Wyatt smiled while shaking his head.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ryuki had gone back to the Giant Lemon to see Caitlin. Jen and Nikki were both there chatting it up. When Ryuki arrived, Caitlin's face lit up before she began grilling him for information. After telling his story, Jen was the first one to speak.

"So you had to bail him out three times?" she snickered. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Oh, Leo! That was so sweet of you!" Catlin gushed.

"It…it was nothing," Ryuki chuckled with a blush.

"I don't think so," Nikki smiled. "When I heard Jonesy got a new job I just HAD to go see how he was going to get himself fired this time. Imagine my surprise when I see him working competently and our new friend Leo here bail him out when it seems like he was in over his head."

"Jonesy-san isn't that bad," Ryuki defended. "He still has to get used to it."

"Which he would if he wasn't so busy staring at Skyla," Jen snorted.

"He did glance at her a few times and I don't think he was paying attention to her explanations," Ryuki pondered. "Come to think of it, Skyla-sempai was talking to me for a while before my shift ended."

Caitlin suddenly felt the red alert go off in her head, "What did you two talk about?"

"Books we liked," Ryuki shrugged. "She wanted to know a little more about me so we could work together better. I find that a little odd since we work two separate spots. We wouldn't run into each other on the job, would we?"

"Wow," Nikki snorted after a few moments. "We have a true innocent on our hands people."

"Leo, she was flirting with you. I'm sure of it," Jen smiled.

"She was?" Ryuki blinked. "Couldn't be."

Caitlin's mind was now in DEFCON 1 position. Someone was trying to lay claim on HER man. She had to act fast and stake her claim before she lost him for good.

"Say, Leo," she spoke sweetly. "My shift is almost up. Want to grab some pizza for lunch?"

"Okay," Ryuki smiled brightly. "Sounds good!"

The alarms in Caitlin's head started going down, but they weren't in the safe zone just yet.

"Hey, Ryuki-kun," Tazuka greeted as he walked over to the lemon.

"Ah, Tazuka-niisan," Ryuki stood up to greet his 'cousin'. "Guess what? I got the job."

"Really?" Tazuka grinned, "Congratulations. I knew you could do it." He literally knew. He saw it earlier in a vision. "I got the job too."

"Sugoi!" Ryuki smiled, amazed. "How was your first day?"

"Pretty good," Tazuka shrugged. "I'm on my lunch break right now." Tazuka then realized something, "Oh, I nearly forgot." He dug into his pockets for something. "Here you go, Ryuki-kun," Tazuka said as he handed the goggles to the younger boy. He had brought them at a sport's store called 'The Penalty Box'. For some reason, he had thought of Ryuki when buying them.

"Goggles, niisan?" Ryuki asked as he examined them.

"Something told me that they belonged with you," Tazuka shrugged. "Go ahead, try them on." Ryuki did as told and strapped them onto his forehead. He looked at his reflection and smiled.

"Hey, they look good on me!" Ryuki then asked, "But…why?"

"Call it an early birthday present, otouto," Tazuka smiled

"Arigato, niisan!"

Catlin knew the layout of the mall much better than Ryuki did. So, she had the best ways of getting to the food court. She also knew the best spots for pizza. They were quick to get a spot to eat as they sat down.

"So, Leo, how do you like your new job?" she asked, looking for conversation.

"It's a nice job," Ryuki smiled. "Lots of people are nice as they come in. There are lots of really good titles there so I enjoy it."

"That's good," Catlin smiled. "Having a bad job definitely can ruin your day."

"Well, I guess I'm lucky then," Ryuki smiled.

Catlin was finding herself a little shy for a change. Usually when she wanted to get to know a guy, she wasn't afraid to ask, but Ryuki seemed different from those other boys. Maybe it was because he was foreign, or maybe he was just that cute and charming.

Ryuki was enjoying his time with her too. It wasn't often he was on a date, not that the girls back at home at his old school weren't trying to get one from him. It was just nice to hang out with a girl that really caught his attention.

As he was going to try talking again, a ringing that he had been hoping not to hear for a while began going through his ears. Cursing inwardly, he stood up.

"Gomen, Catlin-san, I'll be back in a minute," he excused himself.

"Okay. Make it quick," Catlin smiled. She didn't want anything to interrupt this date since Tricia was nowhere to be seen.

Ryuki nodded before he walked at a brisk pace towards the washrooms.

* * *

Ryuki stood in front of the bathroom mirror. He looked to his left and right to check that nobody was looking. Satisfied, he held his Zodiac Deck in front of the mirror and summoned his belt.

"Zodiac Force! Dragon!" he called as he snapped the deck case to his belt. In a flash of red light he was donned in his red and silver dragon armor. With a shout of, "Ikuzo!" he dashed into the mirror. He should've checked the stalls for people.

Zodiac Knight Draco was in the Mirror Dimension. Sometimes it was even called the Mirror World but enough of that. The ringing had led him here, interrupting his date with Caitlin. He wanted to end this quickly before she got suspicious or became upset, thinking he'd bailed on her.

He walked slowly around the area, trying to find his would-be opponent. Finding nothing, he scratched his head. "Must've been a false alarm," he presumed. Good, that way he could get back to Caitlin.

Suddenly, something rushed and attacked him, slashing him in the side. He let out a yell of shock and pain as sparks flew off his suit and he was sent reeling to the floor. He pushed himself back up to see what had attacked him.

"Maybe it wasn't a false alarm," he corrected himself. He got up and looked at the monster before him. It looked like an armored werewolf. Its teeth were exposed in a vicious snarl and it was poised to attack again, crouching down. Its claws were also something that made Draco gulp. They were incredibly long and sharp and it made the creature all that more intimidating. The eyes added to the intimidating appearance of this creature. This Mirror Monster was known as Wolfclaw.

The Wolfclaw let out a howl before it dashed forwards and swiped its claws at the Knight. This time, however, Draco was prepared as he leapt back and then swung his fist to shoot a fireball in its face. The Wolfclaw snarled. That attack had only made it madder. It snarled and rushed at Draco so fast he didn't have time to evade. It grabbed the Knight by the arms and then sank its teeth into his shoulder. Draco let out a scream of agony.

* * *

Caitlin tapped her finger and checked her watch. "Where is he?" she asked himself. Their pizza was starting to get cold and their drinks were watering down from the ice melting. She wanted to know what was holding him up in the bathroom.

* * *

"Have…to get…free…" Draco concentrated and sent the Wolfclaw flying with a telekinetic blast. He fell onto his knees, clutching his shoulder. Those teeth had left some deep gashes in his armor. He got back up, groaning a bit as he charged forwards. He drew a card and slid it into his gauntlet.

"Sword Vent: Dragon Flame Sabre!"

The sword materialized in his hand and he then attacked the Mirror Monster aggressively. He swung his sword at its chest and then kicked his leg into its head, sending it stumbling back. He then landed a solid punch under its chin that sent it tumbling to the ground. "Time to finish this," Draco said to himself as he dropped his sword and went to his deck case. Wolfclaw got back to its feet and snarled before slashing its claw through the air. Ryuki was shocked to see several sharp arches of energy coming at him. When they hit, they slashed through his armor and sent him crashing through several tables and chairs. He writhed in pain as the Wolfclaw stalked over to him. It then picked Draco up and then threw its claw up into the air, slashing him and sending sparks exploding off the Knight's chestplate. He flew to the air and landed on the floor with a thud.

"He's…strong…" Draco coughed as he drew a card. "Add Vent: Summoning Dragonzer!" he called as he slid it into his gauntlet. A loud roar could be heard as a red dragon came flying in and spewed flames at the Wolfclaw. It tried to get rid of the flames as it flailed around but it was no good. Draco got back to his feet, clutching his abdomen before drawing one last card. He slid it into his gauntlet and called, weakly, "Fi…Final…Vent!"

Dragonzer roared as Draco dashed towards his opponent before he jumped right up. The red dragon launched its Knight straight at Wolfclaw as he positioned himself for a flaming flying kick. "DRAGON COMBUSTION KICK!!" The attack hit home and the wolf Mirror Monster exploded on impact. Draco landed and was about to collapse before he remembered he had something to do. He weakly walked over to a nearby mirror to get out.

* * *

Caitlin got up, ready to leave. "He ditched me," she said, about to cry but then she was surprised to see Ryuki coming back. She smiled but then she gasped when she saw his condition. His clothes were ripped in places and he had bleeding cuts all over his body, most prominently in the chest and arms. The blood dripped to the floor.

"Cait…lin…" he weakly reached for her before he collapsed in a heap. Caitlin rushed towards him in panic. A crowd of people began to form around her and Ryuki as she checked on him. Ron the Rent-A-Cop went to break up what he assumed as an unauthorized gathering.

"Break it up, people," he said, gruffly, "Break it up." When he was through and in the heart of the crowd he was shocked to see a wounded Ryuki and Caitlin crying over him. He didn't waste time asking questions but instead whipped out his cell phone, "Hello, I need a medic here, STAT!"

* * *

End Part 2


	3. Part 3

Part 3

The paramedics were quick at work before they took Ryuki out to a waiting ambulance. Caitlin was near inconsolable as she wept into her friends, Jen and Nikki. Jonesy looked a little green while Jude looked just plain shocked. Wyatt looked concerned before he glanced over to the washroom Ryuki had stumbled out of.

"Dude" Jude blinked. "Just what the heck happened?"

"I dunno, Jude," Jonesy replied. "But now I feel really bad about complaining about Leo earlier."

"Guys," Wyatt whispered catching their attention. Wyatt pointed over to the washroom. Catching his drift, Jude and Jonesy followed their friend while Jen and Nikki tried to calm Caitlin down.

When the three boys entered the bathroom, they saw Ryuki's blood on the floor. Jonesy went even further green while Jude and Wyatt stepped closer.

"Just what the heck happened?" Wyatt frowned.

"Dude!" Jude gaped. "Maybe it was some kind of monster from another dimension who attacked Leo through the mirror or something!"

"You watch too many horror movies," Wyatt frowned.

"I'd hate to say this," Jonesy spoke. "But what if Leo did this to himself?"

"What?" Wyatt gaped. "That's crazy!"

"Dude, not cool," Jude grimaced.

"Think about it," Jonesy insisted. "I mean, people who do that sort of thing don't look like they would. I mean, it has happened."

"Two things wrong with that theory, Sherlock," Wyatt sighed. "One: Leo has his sleeves rolled up half the time. There was no scarring on his arms which would even hint that he does that. Two: from what I saw, those cuts couldn't have been made by a knife."

"He's got a point dude," Jude nodded. "Maybe it was some kind of animal or something."

"You mean there's some kind of rabid beast loose out here?" Jonesy squeaked in fear.

"Either that or one determined mugger," Wyatt sighed.

"Woah, dude!" Jude grinned. "We're like CSI or something!"

"You watch too much T.V.," Jonesy frowned.

Outside, Caitlin was still crying, just not as hard now. Jen and Nikki were both sticking with her through this. Wherever the guys were they had better have a good excuse on why they weren't here as well.

"Why me?" Caitlin sniffed. "Why can't I have a successful date? It's not enough that bad things happen but now my date almost gets killed? It's not fair!"

"Now hold on there," Jen tried to comfort her friend. "It was just some bad luck. Not all your dates turn out bad."

"Name one successful date I ever had," Caitlin cried.

Jen really couldn't think of an example. Seeing her friend floundering, Nikki decided to try her hand at comfort.

"Now hold on there," she spoke. "Most those dates turned out bad because either the guy was a jerk or someone sabotaged it. This was the first time a date went bad because of bad luck."

"Really?" Caitlin sniffed. It wasn't much, but it was something.

"Sure!" Jen agreed. "Besides, the paramedics just said that it wasn't as bad as it looked. Leo just seemed exhausted rather than seriously injured. We'll see him back in no time."

* * *

Tazuka had gotten the call and immediately informed his manager that it was a family emergency. He ran out of the mall and immediately jumped into his car before driving off towards the hospital.

"That idiot," Tazuka muttered. "Why didn't he call for me to help? I was there, wasn't I?" Ever since the day Tazuka met Ryuki, the older boy had worried constantly over the younger Dragon Knight. It was not because Ryuki was weak or anything. Ryuki was capable of handling himself. It was more than that. It was because Ryuki had the uncanny ability to change any of Tazuka's predictions. Tazuka's powers were usually infallible. They would often run their course despite any variables but Ryuki here was something else. Somehow, Tazuka's visions kept changing when it involved the boy.

He parked his car in front of the hospital and rushed inside. He asked the receptionist where he could find Ryuki and she directed hi towards one of the rooms. Nodding, he dashed towards said room.

He swung the door open to see Ryuki in bed and still unconscious. He had bandages covering his arms and some peaking out from under the hospital gown he was wearing. He'd been treated of a number of cuts and bruises. A doctor came in and noticed Tazuka. "Are you a close relation to the patient?" the doctor asked.

"He's my cousin," Tazuka replied.

"Well," the doctor read Ryuki's chart, "Your cousin here has numerous cuts and bruises on his body. They don't look self inflicted but they appeared to have been done by something resembling a long knife or an animal attack."

Tazuka knew it was something a bit of both. He had seen a glimpse of a wolf-like monster when the ringing began but it'd vanished before he could pin-point it.

"How long will he be here?" Tazuka asked the doctor.

"He'll be here for a week for treatment and observation," the doctor said. "We need to check if his cuts got infected with anything."

"Thank you, doctor," Tazuka nodded. He sat down. "Come on, kid, wake up." He knew he had to report this to Ichijyo. It was a given. A monster attack this severe had to be reported. He wasn't in any hurry to leave. He'd told his boss about what'd happened and was given the rest of the day off.

* * *

Ryuki had received many visitors during his stay. Caitlin came everyday, whether it was alone or with the others. Ryuki apologized profusely for ruining their lunch date, but Caitlin said he had nothing to be sorry about.

Wyatt and Jude would visit when they could. Jude usually snuck some food in while Wyatt brought Ryuki some tunes to listen to. Jonesy would retell his various attempts to get Skyla's attention while Nikki would tell him how badly Jonesy embarrassed himself because of it. Jen was dropping by when she could and she would just gossip about things that were happening in his absence.

* * *

After spending a week at the hospital, Ryuki was discharged after his wounds had healed. They were astounded by his fast recovery. What they didn't know was that Ryuki had an enhanced healing factor that allowed him to heal much faster than humans. It was all due to a certain quality he had inside of him.

'_Ugh, aibou_,' a voice in his head spoke, '_Finally, we can get out of that place. The food was terrible!_' The voice sounded very relieved.

Ryuki shook his head as he sent back, '_It wasn't so bad, Yaminekoryu. I liked it._'

Ryuki had a demonic spirit sealed inside of him. Yaminekoryu had been in his family for countless generations and since then has both guarded and guided his hosts. Ryuki was his current vessel and the two would often communicate. Ryuki was careful when he spoke to Yaminekoryu since he didn't want to reveal the demon's existence just yet or to be thought of as nuts because he spoke to himself when he was actually talking to the demon.

'_Members of your family would eat anything, aibou_,' Yaminekoryu chuckled. That was something they both could agree on.

Ryuki would be returning to work today. His bandages were off and he put on a nice clean shirt. They weren't any signs of scaring on his arms so he rolled up his sleeves. He even put on the goggles Tazuka had gotten him.

"Come on, Ryuki-kun," Tazuka called as he headed to the door.

"Hai!" Ryuki waved.

* * *

The six friends who worked at the mall which they loved so much were all seated in the food court. Jen and Caitlin had the day off while Jonesy was given the duty by Skyla to welcome Ryuki back. Wyatt was on break for a while and Nikki was relaxing since The Clones got fed up with her again and gave her another extended break. No one was sure if Jude was on break or not, but no one seemed to have a problem with his actions.

"So what do you think we should do to welcome Leo back?" asked Wyatt.

"I think Caitlin has a few ideas," Nikki smirked, making her blonde friend blush.

"Think you'll get that date?" Jen smiled.

"Umm," Caitlin blushed brightly.

"Still, bros and bras," Jude frowned slightly. "It's good to know he's okay. I still wanna know what the heck happened to him."

"I know!" a new voice cried, catching everyone's attention.

Walking over to the group of six was the Star Wars fanatic and geeky assistant manager of Stereo Shack, Darth.

"You know what?" asked Jonesy in confusion.

"Your Japanese friend," Darth replied. "I know what happened to him last week."

"You do?" Caitlin gasped. She was practically in Darth's face when she said those words. "What happened?"

"Well," Darth gulped. "You guys really won't believe me if I tell you."

"Come on Darth," Wyatt smiled reassuringly. "Nothing is too crazy."

"Well okay," Darth sighed. "Well, I saw your friend walk into the washroom and it looked like his ears were really bugging him. It was like he was hearing something the rest of us didn't. Anyway, he stopped in front of the mirror and held something out to it. He said a few words and then there was a flash of light and by the time my eyesight returned, he was gone. I was kind of surprised so I didn't move. After a couple of minutes, there was another flash of light and he was back. He was in real rough shape though. I really thought some kind of animal had gone at him."

The six friends were staring at the nerd for a couple of minutes because of the shock. Jude was actually the first one to say anything.

"Dude!" he grinned. "I told you guys that it was something in the mirror!"

"So much for the suspense," Jonesy sighed, going into his usual mode of ignoring geeks.

"Forget what I said a minute ago," Wyatt frowned. "That is too crazy for words."

"It would make a good T.V. show," Nikki shrugged.

"That's not funny, Darth!" Jen snapped.

"Yeah!" Caitlin cried. "Leo could have died and all you can do is make up stories? How insensitive can you be?"

"Hey, I said you wouldn't believe me," Darth gulped as he began stepping back. He should have known better than to open his mouth.

Darth decided that now would be a good time to make a break for it. If he wanted to get people to believe what he saw, then he would need some kind of proof. He began considering if his employee discount was still good at Stereo Shack.

"I can't believe him!" Caitlin huffed as she slumped in her seat.

"Ah, forget him," Jonesy shrugged. "I already did."

"So when's Leo going to get here anyway?" asked Jen curiously.

"Minna-san!" a male voice called.

The six friends instinctively turned to see who was speaking Japanese. Having hung around Ryuki, they got used to his habit of slipping back into his native language. Their faces immediately lit up when they saw both Ryuki and Tazuka walking towards them.

"Leo!" Caitlin smiled as she immediately leaped up to embrace the boy. "I'm so happy you're okay!"

"It is good to see you too, Caitlin-san," Ryuki smiled with a blush as he returned the hug.

As Caitlin broke away, the other five friends were already heading over to Ryuki to greet him.

"Man, is it good to see you again!" Jonesy grinned. "Action Pages just isn't the same without you."

He was right too. Ryuki had accumulated something like a fanclub during his brief time. Jonesy would see the same girls coming in and out of the store hoping to see him or ask about his condition after they found out he was in the hospital.

"Well, well, tough guy," Nikki smirked. "They finally let you out."

"You must be made of steel or something, dude!" Jude laughed. "You look like nothing happened!"

"My compliments to your doctor," Wyatt smiled. "Nice to have you back, buddy."

"It is good to be back, Wyatt-san," Ryuki smiled. "I hope I didn't cause everyone too much worry."

"Eh, not too much," Jonesy shrugged. This earned laughs from everyone.

"Well, I see that everyone here is ready to take care of my cousin here," Tazuka said as he patted Ryuki on the shoulders. "I'll be going now."

"I have to go too," Ryuki said as he checked his watch. "I have to return to work today."

"Follow me, my good man," Jonesy volunteered.

Ryuki blinked, "You still have a job there?" Jonesy grimaced as everybody else laughed.

"Which is a big surprise considering this is one of the only jobs he has kept for more than 24 hours," Nikki commented.

"Laugh it up, guys," Jonesy grumbled.

Ryuki glanced over to Caitlin. Her laughter was so beautiful. When she had come over to see him in the hospital, they had grown closer. After talks with both Tazuka and his 'spiritual counselor', Ryuki was now ready to take the plunge.

"Ano, Caitlin-san?" Ryuki asked, rubbing the back of his head nervously as his cheeks became red. Everything went silent.

"Yes?" Caitlin asked eagerly.

"Later, tonight, do you wish to…Ano…" his heart was racing.

Caitlin was nearly jumping in anticipation. '_Oh, god, he's gonna ask me out!_'

'_For Kami's sake, aibou!_' Yaminekoryu yelled, '_Just ask her!_'

Ryuki blurted out, "Would you like to go see a movie with me tonight?" He prayed that she would say yes.

Caitlin was stunned and then a huge grin plastered her face, "Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes!"

Ryuki smiled, "Well…I'll see you here at 7?"

"Sure," Caitlin smiled back before she leapt forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek. His face became red.

"Come on, lover boy," Jonesy chuckled. "Let's get to work."

"H-hai," Ryuki stuttered as Jonesy led him towards Action Pages.

Tazuka couldn't help but smile as he hummed a tune and went to his own place of employment.

Caitlin was now on Cloud 9. She had a date with one of the nicest guys in the mall! Sure, he was cute too but he was nice AND cute! That was a great combination! He wasn't selfish or shallow or anything that made him a jerk. She let out a sigh.

"And I thought she had it bad before," Jen said.

"Before this, I don't think so," Nikki remarked.

* * *

Skyla welcomed Ryuki back with a hug, which he gingerly returned. Jonesy glowered a bit but then forced himself to calm down. '_The guy's been in the hospital. Just let it slide for now._'

"Oh, Jonesy," Skyla spoke, gathering his attention.

"At your service," he said, saluting.

"Next week you're going to have to put on a little show for the kids," he informed her.

"Put on a show?" Ryuki blinked as he heard this.

Skyla explained, "Oh, once in a while Action Pages does this thing to draw in more customers. This time we want to draw in more kids."

"Souka," Ryuki nodded. "I understand."

"I'm putting you in charge of that," Skyla told Jonesy.

"Sure, no problem," Jonesy nodded before Skyla left. "Man, what am I gonna do? If I mess this up, Skyla may never speak to me again."

Ryuki thought of a way to help his friend when he got an idea. He said, "Back home, a few friends of mine did a magic show. I made all the props."

"Like what?" Jonesy asked, interested with what he was hearing. He knew he had nothing to fear from Ryuki. He wasn't going after Skyla. He was sincere in his intentions to help Jonesy out.

Ryuki then told Jonesy what they needed to do.

* * *

Time flew by quickly that day. On breaks the gang would meet up at the Lemon or sometimes in Grind Me, the coffee shop that Wyatt usually frequented. Ryuki never went for the coffee. He didn't like the bitter taste. They did have tea though and some delicious looking muffins. He looked at the chocolate chip ones but something in his mind warned him to not eat them. He knew something bad would happen if he even had a bite of that stuff. He opted for a few muffins that didn't have any chocolate in them and then shared them with the gang.

Every time he saw Caitlin, he was reminded of the movie date they would have later that night. His nerves were bothering him. What would he wear? What would he say when he saw her. This was bothering him with his work. While carrying a stack of books he tripped and they were thrown into the air. He panicked before he dashed forwards and caught the books in his hands and placed them down gently. Skyla applauded.

"Nice reflexes," she said. Other people who'd witnessed it also applauded. Ryuki sweatdropped and bowed a bit before he put the books back.

"Dude, you okay?" Jonesy asked. "You seem a bit tense."

"I am just nervous about my date with Caitlin-san," Ryuki told him. "What am I going to do? I've never dated a girl like her before."

'_You don't date period_,' Yaminekoryu quipped. Ryuki mentally growled at the voice.

Jonesy smiled. Ryuki had helped him out now it was his turn, "Okay, dude," Jonesy said, "Let the Jones-meister here tell you what you need to do. We'll be meeting the guys later at Grind Me, which is where I'll impart my knowledge of dating and girls to you."

Ryuki nodded and smiled, "Arigatou, Jonesy-san."

* * *

Later….

Ryuki sat down next to Caitlin, both sharing a bucket of popcorn. She smiled at him and the Knight of Combustion blushed the same shade of red his clothes were. Earlier, Tazuka had helped him to pick out the clothes he would wear on his date with Caitlin.

* * *

Flashback…

"_Arigatou, niisan, for helping me," Ryuki said in the changing room as Tazuka stood outside, holding out some clothes for him. Both of them were in the Khaki Barn. The Clones were admiring Tazuka. Nikki cleared her throat, "Oh, and you too, Nikki-san."_

"_Yes, thank you," Tazuka said to Nikki who blushed._

"_Look, even if Caitlin does annoy me sometimes, she's a friend and she deserves a boyfriend who looks good." She handed Ryuki a shirt and he shut the door. "Is red his favorite color or something?"_

"_Yes, it is," Tazuka nodded. For as long as he'd known the Dragon Knight, his primary color had been red in any shade. Well, he wouldn't wear pink but was that really a shade of red? "You got any other suggestions?"_

"_Maybe something in black," Nikki offered. "I think I can find something. Hold on." Nikki went to the shirts that were hung up to find something in black._

"_Black?" Ryuki repeated, "But black is Ichijyo-san's color," he added._

"_Just trust us, ok?" Tazuka said. Nikki came back with a black shirt. "Here, try this one on." Ryuki opened the door slightly and took the offered shirt._

_Inside the changing room, Ryuki was in a pair of red boxer shorts and white undershirt. Any girl would be drooling over his fine physique. Looking at the shirt, he pulled it on and buttoned it up. He then pulled on the blue jeans and slipped on the shoes Tazuka had bought for him. He looked himself in the mirror. The shirt was buttoned up and short sleeves with pockets over both breast. It was black with red trimmings. The jeans weren't too tight but they did look good on him. The shoes were also nice and snug._

"_You ready?" Tazuka called from outside._

"_Hai," Ryuki nodded as he opened the door and walked out. "What do you think?"_

_Tazuka and Nikki smirked and the older boy remarked, "She's going to love you."_

_Ryuki rubbed the back of his head, blushing, "Niisan…"_

…End Flashback

* * *

When he went to meet up with Caitlin, she was wearing a beautiful pink halter top and black miniskirt. To him, she looked simply stunning. She even put on some dark eye shadow to accentuate her green eyes. He took her hand in his and then they walked towards the Gigantoplex to watch a movie. It would be her choice, of course.

Now, he sat next to her, watching the previews in a dark room. Not many people were in the theatre. There were only a handful of them. Maybe it wouldn't be until later.

Ryuki glanced at Caitlin in the corner of his eye. She was so beautiful. He wasn't sure of what to do right now. With his lack of dating experience, he wasn't sure if the advice he got would be all that helpful.

* * *

Flashback…

_Ryuki was with Jonesy, Jude and Wyatt as they tried to give him dating advice. Well, actually Jude was just chilling out and Wyatt was enjoying some coffee. They were in the Grind Me coffee shop. Ryuki had gotten himself a muffin. Luckily it didn't have any chocolate in it. _

_Jonesy was telling Ryuki everything he knew about how to score with chicks. Well, what worked to get chicks in his opinion. Jude and Wyatt were giving their two cents and it seemed to conflict._

"_First thing you have to remember is girls will want to talk during dates," Jonesy explained. "This will most likely be the most boring part of the date, but if you can fake it well enough, girls will think you're actually listening to them."_

"_Better yet," Wyatt spoke up. "Actually listen. You might have a lot in common."_

"_Oh yeah, dude," Jude nodded. "Chicks dig a guy who listens."_

"_As I was saying," Jonesy frowned, not liking being interrupted. "There are also signs to look out for to show when the girl is interested in getting close. You HAVE to keep an eye out for these if you want a happy ending to your date."_

"_Ano," Ryuki blinked, not understanding what Jonesy was talking about by a 'happy ending', and Yaminekoryu's snickering was not helping. "What signs are these?"_

"_If she walks ahead of you and her hips are swaying," Jonesy grinned. "If your date is doing this with you then she's definitely interested in getting closer, if you know what I mean."_

"_Uh…" Ryuki blinked. In truth, he had no idea what Jonesy meant._

"_Another sign to look for is when she's acting shy," Wyatt added. "It means she's probably trying to start a conversation but isn't sure what to say. It's times like this that you might have to make the first move."_

"_The first move?" asked Ryuki._

"_Oh yeah," Jude nodded. "Start talking about stuff or maybe sit a little closer if you can. Holding her hand is a definite plus."_

"_It is?" Ryuki asked curiously._

"_Totally," Wyatt agreed. "But only do that when you're sure it's okay or …when she tries to reach your hand. Meet her halfway."_

"_I personally save that for actual romantic situations," Jonesy dismissed. "Really helps enhance the moment."_

_Ryuki listened to the advice they were giving him. It was a lot to take in. He remembered listening to the same advice from Takada back home but that was usually dismissed by Ichijyo._

_Maybe he should ask Tazuka for advice._

* * *

"_Just be yourself," Tazuka told him._

_Ryuki blinked, "That's it?" Was that really enough?_

"_For someone like you, it's already enough," Tazuka added, "I mean, you are a great guy on your own, even if you can turn into a nervous wreck sometimes."_

_True. Ryuki was reeling right now._

"_Just calm down and relax. She's a friend too, so don't forget to treat her like one. Be a total gentleman too," Tazuka continued._

_Ryuki nodded. He could do that. His mother did teach him good manners._

"_Just, have a good night, OK, Ryuki-kun?" Tazuka said in encouragement._

"_Arigatou, niisan!" Ryuki bowed gratefully._

…End Flashback

* * *

So far everything was going well. Caitlin was enjoying the movie. He took a quick glance at her hand and his fingers twitched. Should he hold it? What signals were he supposed to be seeing here? Where were they?

Taking a quick risk, he placed his hands on hers and then she looked at him, shocked. Had he gone too far? She smiled and then her fingers intertwined with his. He sighed. Good, so far so good.

Suddenly, a ringing invaded his ears, he was about to get up when something vibrated in his pocket. He let go of Caitlin's hand. She looked disappointed for a second but he smiled at her reassuringly. He took out his cell phone and read the text message on the screen:

_Ryuki, I'll take care of everything. Trust me. Just enjoy your date. –Tazuka._

* * *

Flashback…

"_But what if a monster attacks?" Ryuki asked Tazuka in Japanese. He didn't want any unwanted attention on them while they discussed their secret 'business'._

"_I'll handle it," Tazuka assured him. "You just focus on your date tonight."_

_Ryuki wasn't entirely convinced. He could just leave his best friend to fend for himself. "But…"_

"_Hey, I can handle it. Don't worry about it, OK?"_

_Ryuki gave a reluctant nod._

…End Flashback.

* * *

Jawz went into a whirlwind kick as he sent the monster flying. It resembled and armored humanoid lizard. It got up and hissed, spraying acid all around. Jawz jumped back to dodge as the acid ate a hole into the ground.

Earlier, he had offered to take care of any emergencies that came up. He didn't want anything to ruin his friend's date. After last time, it was better that Jawz handled these monsters for now.

"Time to finish this!" Jawz declared as he drew a card and slid it into his shield.

"Final Vent!" he called out as his beast, a stingray, was summoned. Stingdiver flew up behind him and he jumped up to land on its back.

"STINGRAY SURF!" The attack hit the monster and it was destroyed. Jawz jumped back to the ground in satisfaction. Now, he was hoping that there weren't anymore monstrous interruptions.

* * *

The text message put Ryuki's mind at ease. But…he still wasn't sure if he should let Tazuka take care of it alone.

He had to focus here! He was with Caitlin so he had to try his best to be a good date! Looking at her, he decided for the next step. What was it? It involved yawning.

'_Put your arm around her shoulders, baka!_' Yaminekoryu shouted in his mind. He flinched.

"What's wrong?" Caitlin asked, catching him flinching.

"Nothing," he told her. "I'm fine." He sent back, '_Yaminekoryu…_'

'_Just pretend to yawn and then slowly put your arm around her shoulders. Trust me, it works._'

Ryuki decided to listen. The demon _was_ his spiritual guardian. He put the popcorn on his lap and then gingerly gave a yawn before stretching his arms above his head. When they came down, one arm was around the girl's shoulders. She sighed and leaned in against him.

'_See? I told you!'_ Yaminekoryu said.

'_Arigatou,_' Ryuki replied.

* * *

Caitlin was having an incredible time on her date. Oh sure, some of the jerks she had dated went for much more expensive places and things to do, but she hadn't enjoy herself that much. Doing simple things with Ryuki on the other hand was making her heart beat fast. She was also considering herself very lucky. She was already this far into the date and nothing had happened to ruin it. She wasn't going to let him out of her sight incase something bad happened to him again.

The movie she picked was a nice slow romantic one which Jen said would guarantee a calm atmosphere mixed with the perfect romance. So far, they had both calmed down, but neither of them had made any kind of move. She was considering her options when Ryuki's warm hand touched hers. His forwardness surprised her but also made her happy as well. She didn't need any more incentive to return the affection.

She was slightly disappointed when he let go, but when she realized that he was only checking his cell phone she calmed down. It looked like he was about to leave for a minute.

She almost giggled when he used the classic 'Yawning Stretch Move'. Jonesy must have tried giving him some tips. Well, it was one of the moves that she liked and Caitlin had to admit that she was in the mood for it. It was definitely a comfortable position.

The movie ended and they both walked out of the theatre with their hands entwined. Caitlin felt like she was on one of the best dates ever and Ryuki looked like he was having fun too. They both spied Tazuka watching them from a different level, probably looking out for his relative, and Ryuki seemed to become a little more relaxed. Maybe it was because he didn't feel so alone.

"So what do you want to do now, Caitlin-san?" asked Ryuki with a smile.

"Oh, I don't know," Caitlin giggled. "Almost anything is good."

"Well," Ryuki pondered. "Do you like sushi?"

Caitlin held in the urge to gag. The mere mention of the food reminded her of a disastrous date she had been on once. She wanted to look so nice and Jonesy had helped her get the perfect dress from the store he was working at. All she had to do was keep it clean, but the jerk had taken her to sushi and a roller coaster which only served to make her sick on the expensive dress, which forced her to pay for it. Her parents were not happy about it. They calmed down a little when they had heard her plan, but she still lost her credit cards for a week.

"It's not my favorite food," Caitlin grimaced.

"I see," Ryuki nodded. "So what is your favorite food?"

"Oh, I like ice cream!" she spoke up and Ryuki froze.

"Ice…cream…?" Uh-oh. What if she wanted ice cream? He couldn't refuse her, but problem was that his heat powers reacted to cold and it would automatically create an aura of heat around him to warm him up. It was good for winter, but when it came to ice cream it wasn't exactly good timing. He hadn't enjoyed a good ice ream cone for years since he got his fire powers.

"Is there something wrong?" Caitlin asked, worried.

"Ice cream doesn't…exactly agree with me," he told her. It wasn't really a lie, merely bending the truth. He hated not telling her the full truth but if he did, she would either think he was joking or crazy and have him hauled off to a mental hospital.

Caitlin shrugged, not really seeing it as much of a loss. There were still lots of other places for them to pick from. She was about to suggest another place when she heard a voice that she did not want to hear.

"Well, isn't this unexpected," a female voice spoke up. Caitlin and Ryuki turned to see the familiar pony tailed form of Tricia walking towards them. Caitlin noticed she already had a sway in her hips, no doubt trying to snag Ryuki from her. "On a date with Ryuki here, huh?"

"Yes," Caitlin frowned. "And we'd like to get back to it."

"Of course," Tricia shrugged. She then turned an almost predatory look onto Ryuki. With an extra swagger, she walked closer to him. "Say there, Leo, are you sure you want to risk going with Caitlin? Why, I heard you got injured last time you were with her."

"That was an unfortunate accident, Tricia-san," Ryuki replied somewhat coolly. "It won't be happening again."

Tricia nodded, trying to get Ryuki to notice the way her chest was pronounced. She was a little unnerved now. Most boys would by trying to flirt with her by now. Ryuki was actually ignoring her attempts and now she just made herself look bad. Okay, damage control.

"Okay," she nodded. "You are a pretty tough guy after all. So, would you like to know some of the best places to go for a date?"

Caitlin began to clutch Ryuki's arm tightly. She knew this trick back before she and Tricia had their falling out. She would make it seem so innocent, just take a guy to some good places in the mall. Then she would slowly turn it into a date with more and more romantic outlooks. She even managed to do it with boys who had company, cutting them off from the others. If she got her hands on Ryuki then her perfect guy would be gone for good.

"No, thank you," was Ryuki's quick reply.

"Huh?" Tricia blinked. Was she just shot down?

"I'm on a date with Caitlin-san right now," Ryuki explained. "We know a few good places so we'll be fine."

"Uh," Tricia tried to speak, but the shock of being shot down was surprisingly huge.

"Bye, Tricia," Caitlin smirked as she and Ryuki walked away, leaving the stunned girl behind.

"Okay, so sushi and ice cream are out," Ryuki pondered, putting Tricia out of his mind. "What about Italian food? I haven't had that in a while."

"Great!" Caitlin smiled brightly. Italian atmosphere was really romantic. Ryuki sure knew how to treat a girl right.

The two found the Italian restaurant, 'That's Amore', and had themselves seated. A waiter was instantly at their side with menus. Both of them ordered spaghetti with garlic bread sides. Caitlin rested her head on her hands while Ryuki just sat patiently, waiting for their orders to be filled.

"Y'know, Leo," Caitlin spoke up, trying to make conversation. "A guy I know told us this really stupid story about you."

"Oh?" Ryuki blinked. Who could be saying things about him?

"Yeah," Caitlin nodded. "We call him Darth. He's this geek at school who's the assistant manager of Stereo Shack. He said that the day you got hurt, you vanished into a mirror or something and then returned all cut up like you were. As if people could vanish into mirrors." She giggled.

"Uh," Ryuki paled. "Uh…yeah. How silly can someone be?" He chuckled nervously.

Inwardly Ryuki was getting scared. This Darth person had seen him change? Well, judging by Caitlin's reaction, no one believed him. And it wasn't as if there were any evil Zodiac Knights in Canada to use the information to hunt him down. Still, he'd tell Tazuka and they would see what they could do.

* * *

End Part 3


	4. Part 4

Part 4

"Someone saw you?" Tazuka repeated what Ryuki had told him. It was after the Dragon Knight and Caitlin's date and both young men were in the Knight of Pisces' car, driving towards their temporary home.

"Someone named Darth," Ryuki answered. "He saw me transform and enter the Mirror Dimension."

"This isn't good," Tazuka muttered. Their cover was probably blown.

"The good news is that he told the others and they didn't believe him," Ryuki said, a bit relieved.

"But we still got the bad news; someone saw you," Tazuka reminded. Ryuki leaned back in his seat, moaning.

"If Ichijyo-san finds out about this…" Ryuki trailed. Their boss wasn't exactly a pleasant person.

Tazuka decided to change the subject. "So, how was your date?"

Ryuki smiled as he recounted his date with Caitlin.

* * *

Flashback… 

_The atmosphere in the Italian restaurant was very romantic. Caitlin was definitely enjoying her date if the silly smile on her face was any indication. Ryuki's grin matched hers in brightness as they received their orders._

"_So, Leo," Caitlin began. "What's Tokyo like?"_

"_It's not so different from Vancouver, really," Ryuki replied with a shrug. "Only there are more people and a lot of subway systems."_

"_Wow," Caitlin blinked. "I always thought Tokyo was this like, super-advanced place with the most advanced machines being built."_

"_Only the leading technology companies have those sorts of things happening," Ryuki smiled. He was telling the truth too. Smart Brain had all sorts of technological wonders on the inside. "Everywhere else, Tokyo is like any other city."_

"_Sounds nice," Caitlin smiled. "So what does a Tokyo teen do with his spare time? I mean, do you hang out at the mall like us?"_

"_Not personally," Ryuki shrugged. "Actually, Tazuka and I, along with our friends Ichijyo and Takada once were a band that was rather popular."_

"_A band?" Caitlin blinked. "Really? That's so cool! What did you call yourselves?"_

"_We called ourselves 'The Knights'," Ryuki replied. "We actually did well. We played mostly at charities or competitions though."_

"_Bet you got a lot of fans," Caitlin commented._

"_I guess we did," Ryuki shrugged. "It was a lot of fun."_

"_Guess you guys had to split up when you and Tazuka left Japan," Caitlin commented sadly._

"_Well, we were realizing that we didn't have as much time for it anymore," Ryuki sighed, remembering the good times. "Still, I keep in practice in case we decide to have another session."_

"_What instrument did you play?" Caitlin asked._

"_The drums," he replied simply._

…End Flashback.

* * *

"We spent the time talking and getting to know one another," Ryuki told Tazuka. 

"Did she kiss you?" Tazuka suddenly asked and Ryuki flushed.

"Nii-san!" Ryuki exclaimed, face red as a beet. Tazuka let out a laugh.

"I see she tried, huh?" Tazuka prodded. Ryuki was silent. "So, it was fun, huh?"

"It was fun," Ryuki smiled softly. "Most fun I had in awhile."

* * *

"And he was such a gentleman too!" Caitlin gushed into her phone. 

"_Seems like you had a great date," _Jen said from the other end._ "So, you gonna go out with him again?_"

"I've already planned out our second date. We're going to spend the day at the amusement park."

"_Neat._"

Caitlin yawned, "Bye, Jen, see you tomorrow."

"_Bye._"

Caitlin hung up her phone and hugged her pillow against her body. She giggled uncontrollably, wanting so much to see Ryuki again. He was just so sweet and kind and well…the best boyfriend she'd ever had. Well, it wasn't official. She did try to steal a kiss but only got to peck his cheek. Still…he blushed really hard because of that. Next time she would definitely get to kiss him on the lips.

* * *

The next day… 

"So, how did your date with Caitlin go?" Jonesy asked as they both entered Action Pages.

"It went great," Ryuki smile and Jonesy grinned.

"See, my advice worked, didn't it?" Jonesy said, proud that his 'student' was successful. "So, what about a second date?"

"We'll be going to the amusement park," Ryuki told him.

Skyla waved at the two boys and even winked at Ryuki. Ryuki waved back and bowed, "Ohayo, Skyla-sempai." Jonesy wondered how a guy could be so clueless.

"Hey, Leo," Jonesy began.

"Hai?" Ryuki responded.

"What happened in that bathroom?" Jonesy asked and Ryuki froze in shock and accidentally dropped the books he was carrying.

"Ah, gomen!" Ryuki let out as he quickly picked up the dropped books. He then answered, "Why…do you ask, Jonesy-san?"

"Well, you were cut up all over," Jonesy said. "I just want to know what happened."

"It was an accident," Ryuki replied, not wanting to get into much detail.

"But _what_ happened? You looked like a wild animal used you like a scratching post."

"I said it was an accident!" Ryuki suddenly snapped, angrily, earning attention from the other people in the store. Ryuki took in a deep breath of air, "Sumimasen, but maybe I need a break." He put down the books and left.

"What did you say to him?" Skyla asked Jonesy. Jonesy watched as the retreating form of Ryuki left the store. Something was indeed up with his friend and he wanted to know what it was. Skyla's voice got his attention again

* * *

Ryuki was at a drinking fountain, taking a cooling drink of water. He then leaned back against the railing and sighed. He shouldn't have snapped at Jonesy like that. However, Jonesy was asking questions that Ryuki couldn't answer without being absolutely truthful. What was he supposed to say? Was he supposed to tell them he was attacked by a monster? They'd think he was crazy, even though that was the truth. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked over to see that it was Tazuka. 

"You okay?" the Knight of Pisces asked his younger comrade. Ryuki turned around and rubbed his head.

"I'm fine," Ryuki replied.

"Are you?" Tazuka prodded and the red haired boy sighed.

"No, I'm not." Ryuki explained, "Jonesy-san is getting suspicious. That day when I had all those wounds on me, Jude-san, Wyatt-san and Jonesy-san went into the washroom to see what happened. What they saw was my blood on the floor and nothing else. Jonesy-san tried to ask me what happened and I…"

"Lost your temper," Tazuka finished. Ryuki nodded.

"Hai." Ryuki asked, "What am I supposed to tell them? The truth? I can't do that."

"I know," Tazuka nodded, understanding Ryuki's predicament. "But right now we need to focus on the mission. We need to find the core mirror here and destroy it so the portals in this area can no longer be used."

"I know," Ryuki agreed. The portals here had to be closed. The people here were not protected from Mirror Monster attacks like the Knights' home. It would be a slaughter if monsters were allowed to come into this place freely. Also, Ryuki wanted to protect his friends. "I just hate lying to them."

"I know you do. You told me yourself it took you nearly a year to tell your mother."

Ryuki remembered that day well. His mother discovered him getting hurt a lot and his suffering grades and wanted to know what was going on. He couldn't find a way to lie to her so he decided to fess up. She'd discovered his identity as the Dragon Knight when an evil Knight came to destroy him. Since then his mother had become a valuable ally to them. However, she did ask if she could make costumes for them.

"Well, I need to get back to work," Ryuki said as he left to return to Action Pages. "See you later, Tazuka-niisan."

* * *

"Hey," Jonesy greeted when he saw Ryuki walk back inside. "Feeling better?" 

"Hai," Ryuki nodded. "Gomen, sorry for snapping at you."

"It's no problem," Jonesy shrugged. "But what is it that set you off like that?"

"It's just…" Ryuki began, desperately thinking of something that he could use to convince his friend that he was telling the truth. "I can't remember a lot of it to be honest."

"Woah," Jonesy gasped. "Why didn't you say so? I wouldn't have pressed about it then."

"I don't recall a lot," Ryuki sighed, hoping that Jonesy would buy his story. "I remember getting hit from behind and stumbling. I think I stumbled into the bathroom stalls. I think it's where a lot of my cuts and tears in my clothes came from."

"Ouch," Jonesy flinched. "Wow man. Sorry for making you relive that."

"It's okay," Ryuki shrugged. "It is only fair since I snapped at you earlier."

Jonesy easily accepted such an answer. Ryuki held in the urge to sigh in relief. He was lucky that Jonesy easily bought his explanation. He could only hope that his other friends would buy it as well.

"Oh, yea," Jonesy spoke up. "Skyla gave us until next week to get that magic show up and running. Is everything okay on your end?"

Ryuki smiled, happy to get onto a safer subject, "My friends back home already sent it and it should be here soon."

"Awesome!" Jonesy grinned.

* * *

The gang later met up at the Big Squeeze, also known as the Lemon, to just hang out and chill. Ryuki was talking with Caitlin while she was working. She was flirting with him and he responded when he realized that what she was doing. 

"I really, really had a great time on our date, Caitlin-san," Ryuki said, smiling.

"Same here," she giggled. "So, you looking forward to the next one?"

He smiled at her and said, "With you? I'll look forward to anything."

Nikki rolled her eyes, "Oh, dear lord. It's so mushy here I'm gonna barf."

"Why? You jealous or something?" Jonesy teased and she smacked him up the head. "Ow! Hey, what was that for?"

"No reason," she shrugged. "Just felt like it."

"Finally," Jen sighed as she sat down. "I can finally take a break." She wiped the sweat off her brow.

"What happened to you?" Nikki asked, quirking one of her pierces eyebrows.

"Coach Halder made me carry several boxes of tennis balls that just came in," Jen groaned as she massaged her shoulders. "I'm sore all over. There were like 15 boxes."

"And you had to carry them all alone?" Caitlin asked, gasping. "Oh, that is so not fair. You should complain. I would."

"Can't," Jen said, "He told me it was to help build my upper body strength." She lay her chin on the table. "Just give me 10 minutes to just relax before he calls me off again."

Wyatt took a sip of coffee and said, "Maybe I could get you a coffee."

"Thanks, Wyatt," Jen smiled.

Ryuki watched the interaction between the friends and as Jude skated to join them the circle was complete. He had only been added recently and was dating Caitlin. Though he knew his time with them would be short, he was glad to be able to spend these days with them until he had to leave.

Suddenly, a loud scream was heard, "Stop that man! He stole my purse!" It was Yummy Mummy and her purse had just been snatched. The perpetrator ran through the crowd to make his escape.

Caitlin gasped in shock and then Ryuki dashed straight after the snatcher, shocking her and the rest of the gang. He performed great leaps and bounds over people as he chased after the snatcher.

The purse snatcher was close to the exit. Just a little further and he was out of here. Too bad he didn't expect a red haired kid to suddenly land in front of him and holding his hand out to block his path.

"That's far enough," Ryuki said firmly. "Hand over the purse, now!"

The purse snatcher growled and shouted, "Screw you!" He took out a switch blade and then thrust it at Ryuki. Ryuki dodged to the side and swung and used a karate chop on the man's arm, causing him to drop the knife. The purse snatcher then got an open palm hand strike in the face, breaking his nose. He screamed in pain as he dropped the purse to cover his bleeding and injured nose with his hands. "You broke my nose!" the purse snatcher yelled as he swung at Ryuki. The boy leaned to the side before swinging his hand down again at the back of the snatcher's neck. The purse snatcher was immediately knocked out cold.

That was when Ron appeared to 'arrest' the guy while saying to Ryuki, "Good work, but don't make trouble here," with a warning tone. Ryuki was bewildered but nodded anyway. He picked up the purse and then walked over to Yummy Mummy to return it.

"Here's your purse back, ma'am," he said as he handed it back to her. She smiled.

"What a nice and brave young man," she said, "Thank you. May I know the name of my hero?"

"Oh, my name is Ryuki Leonard Hasuma," Ryuki introduced with a small bow. "I prefer to be called Leo though."

"Alright then, Leo," Yummy Mummy smiled, in a less than innocent way. "Is there anything I can do to thank my brave hero?"

"It's alright, I don't need anything," Ryuki bowed before he went to return to his friends. As he sat down they all openly gawked at him. "Nani?"

"Dude!" Jude exclaimed, "That was totally wicked!"

"I mean you were jumping all over the place and then you gave it to him!" Jonesy added in excitedly as he did a few punching moves. "And then Yummy Mummy thanked you. You so score!"

"Yummy Mummy?" Ryuki asked, confused.

"And then he took out his knife and you still beat him!" Wyatt spoke up, impressed.

"I had to before he tried to hurt me with it," Ryuki reasoned.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Nikki asked, without any sort of cynicism present.

"I study martial arts," Ryuki answered. "I told you all that, remember?"

"You are one amazing kid," Jen said.

"Leo," Caitlin said, sighing, "That was so brave of you..."

Ryuki blushed at her compliment the most. "Arigato."

Tricia had seen the entire thing. Remembering how Ryuki just blew her off yesterday for Caitlin, she growled angrily. Ever since she and Caitlin had broken up their friendship, she had dedicated herself to ruining Caitlin's day be it by stealing her boyfriends or playing a nasty prank. Being rejected yesterday was something she could not allow. Ryuki was too good for Caitlin and Tricia wanted them to break up. Then, she'd swoop in and claim Ryuki for herself. A boy like him deserved nothing less than the best. Even if he didn't know it now, he'd see that she was the best for him soon enough.

One of her problems at the moment was that Ryuki was new in town, he didn't go to their school and plus it was summer. With that in mind she knew next to nothing about the boy from Tokyo. But, she could find out. She just had to Google him and then she'd have the information she needed that would make him hers.

Tricia wasn't the only one who had witnessed Ryuki's act of heroism. Tazuka had gotten the vision and smiled. "Good job, Ryuki-kun." He then returned to work when a young lady asked for his services. Suddenly, his head shot up as he heard the familiar ringing sound in his ear, but he could not leave work without an excuse. He just hoped that Ryuki would be fine.

Ryuki's head shot up when he heard the ringing as well and then he scanned the area. A display window allowed him to see a monster in the reflection. Acting quickly, he said, "I think I need to use the washroom. Be right back."

He then dashed towards the public bathrooms.

"Should we follow him?" Wyatt asked. The last time he'd been in the washroom he'd ended up with a lot of cuts and bruises.

"Dude, we need to get to the bottom of this mystery!" Jude spoke up.

"Right, let's go," Jonesy said as he led the way. The girls watched them go.

"Looks like they aren't just gonna let this go, huh?" Jen asked.

"No, it doesn't," Nikki agreed.

Running through Caitlin's mind was that she hoped she wouldn't have to see Ryuki end up in a hospital again.

* * *

Ryuki stood in front of the mirror, this time making sure the place was completely deserted, before taking out his Zodiac Deck. His belt formed around his waist as he initiated his transformation, "Zodiac Force! Dragon!" He snapped the deck to his belt and in a flash of red light was donned in his armor. With a cry of, "Yosh!" he jumped into the mirror. As soon as he did that, the 3 boys entered and looked around. 

"I saw him came in here," Jonesy said. Where is he?"

Jude was looking under the stalls, "He's not in any of these."

Wyatt scratched his head, "But we did see him come in, didn't we?"

* * *

Draco rammed into the monster that resembled a large white humanoid rat in armor and it crashed onto the floor with a loud thud. He exited his Knightrider and was geared up for battle. 

"Have to finish this quick!" He then charged straight at his opponent, swinging his fists at it. One fist connected with its chest and sent it staggering back before Draco kicked it in the stomach. It let out a screech before producing a whip that resembled a rat's tail before swinging it. Draco jumped out of the way and the whip slashed through a table, slicing it in half. Draco gulped.

The whip came down on him again and in response he did a back flip as he drew a card and slid it into his gauntlet, calling, "Guard Vent: Double Dragon Shields!" His shields appeared in his hands just as the whip was swung at him and he deflected the blow, despite the mark made by the whip on his shield. He then looked at the rat monster and sent it flying with a telekinetic blast. It screeched in outrage as it smashed into a wall. Draco dropped his shields and then drew a new card before sliding it into his gauntlet to activate it.

"Shoot Vent: Dragon Flame Cannon!" Connected to his right arm was his Dragon Flame Cannon. He reared his arm back and Dragonzer hovered next to him. The rat monster saw this and decided to run with its tail between its legs. It would not get too far, however, as Draco launched a fireball at the same time as Dragonzer. The attack connected and the rat monster let out a screech of pain before it exploded and released its energy orb. Dragonzer snatched it out of the sky and swallowed.

"Yatta," Draco cheered softly under his breath before turning around and leaving. When he returned back to the table, none would be the wiser…or so he thought.

* * *

"A magic show?" Tazuka asked as they entered the hotel suite. 

"Hai," Ryuki nodded. "A few months back, Ichijyo, Takada and I did a magic show in our school. It was a success."

Tazuka reasoned logically, "Because you used your powers." Ryuki nodded.

"And not to mention Ichijyo's magic. He's really good with that."

"So I've seen," Tazuka agreed. "Oh, and I saw what you did today. I'm proud of you."

Ryuki shrugged, "I couldn't just allow him to escape." He then remembered, "I should order some room service for dinner. We're having ramen tonight."

"Good choice," Tazuka smiled and then reminded, "Just, don't order the spicy kind. I think I'm still recovering from the last time you had me eat it."

"Hai, niisan," Ryuki nodded. He didn't quite understand why everyone shied away when he made spicy food. It tasted just fine to him.

* * *

Tricia was at home and in front of her computer. From what she heard, Ryuki's full name was 'Ryuki Leonard Hasuma'. Not many people had that name so she thought it would be easy to find any information on the new boy, Ryuki. Everyone had some kind of information and he wasn't an exception. 

She typed his name and clicked 'Search'. In a blink of an eye several results showed up on her monitor. One of the links caught her eye and she clicked on it. It was a magazine article, a fashion magazine article to be exact…about a certain Emiko Narukawa Hasuma, one of the most well known fashion designers in the world. Looking over the article, her eyes then caught sight of a photograph when Emiko was at an event and brought along her daughter and son…

Tricia's lips curled into an evil smirk. She saved the article, the pictures and then attached them to an email.

By tomorrow, Ryuki was going to be much more well known than before when he had saved Yummy Mummy's purse. This was the perfect act of revenge.

"This should teach you for blowing me off," she muttered as she clicked 'Send' and then she cackled out loud. Soon, he'd come crawling to her. She'd then lend a supportive ear and then she would snare him.

* * *

End Part 4 


	5. Part 5

Part 5

The gang was enjoying their morning in the mall as they hung out in front of the Lemon. Caitlin was just opening up the Lemon as she tied on her apron. At the gang's usual table were Jonesy, Wyatt, Nikki, Jen and Jude. It was a peaceful morning. Jude was just doing what he did best, slacking off as he listened to his walkman. Nikki was on her laptop, surfing and checking out her email with Jen looking over her shoulder. Wyatt had his trusty cup of coffee and taking some sips. Jonesy was of course bragging about a magic show that could guarantee him some attention from Skyla.

"You can do magic?" Nikki questioned, skeptically before snorting. "Yeah right!"

"I've been reading books on magic and I think I can do it," Jonesy defended.

"You read?" Wyatt said and then chuckled.

"Hey, I'm surrounded by books at that place," Jonesy told him. "Might as well read something. Plus, Skyla might think I'm intellectual."

"Yeah, reading books about magic tricks so makes you look intellectual," Nikki rolled her eyes as Jonesy glared.

"Plus, Leo is the one who's going to lend you the props for the magic show," Wyatt reminded.

"Dude's a cool guy. He's the only reason I still got a job in Action Pages to be honest," Jonesy admitted.

Hearing that name, Caitlin then looked around, "Wonder where Leo is? He should be here by now."

Suddenly, the peace was shattered as they heard a loud scream…followed by loud feminine screaming and squealing. The gang, minus Jude, turned to see where the screaming was coming from when they saw Ryuki heading straight for them with a look of absolute terror on his face as he ran for his life.

"HIDE ME!" he yelled before diving into the Lemon, much to Caitlin's surprise. The surprise increased for all of them when a large mob of screaming girls ran by, a dust cloud following.

"What the heck was that!?" Jen asked, shocked.

"Looked like a mob of hot chicks," Jonesy observed.

"Gee, ya think?" Nikki sighed.

Ryuki peeked his head out and asked, "Are they gone?"

"Yup, they just ran by," Wyatt pointed.

Ryuki sighed as he stood up, "Oh, thank Kami-sama."

"What was that all about?" Caitlin asked with concern in her voice. Ryuki shook his head.

"I don't know. As soon as I walked through the doors I suddenly got chased by a mob of girls." He clutched his head, panicking, "What is going on here!?"

Nikki looked at a very interesting email that had an attachment and clicked on it. When she looked at the attachment, she got a surprised look and turned to look at Ryuki before returning her sights to her monitor. "Guys, I think you better take a look at this."

The gang huddled together, even Jude after Jen turned off his walkman. What they were staring at caused them all to look at Ryuki.

"Nani!?" Ryuki's eyes shot open. It was a picture of him and his mother at a charity event and it included an article of his mother's identity.

"Is that Leo?" Caitlin asked.

"Sure is," Nikki nodded. "Doesn't look fake to me."

"And that woman next to him is…" Jen trailed.

Nikki looked towards Ryuki, who was sweating, "His mom. Emiko Narukawa Hasuma, world famous fashion designer."

"No way, dude!" Jude squawked in disbelief.

"Leo, why didn't you tell me your mother was a famous fashion designer?" Caitlin asked before she caught the look on his face. "Leo?"

He sighed and sat down before beginning his story, "Hai, Emiko Narukawa Hasuma is my okaasan. I apologize for not telling you this but I have a really good reason."

"Go ahead," Wyatt prompted.

Ryuki took in a deep breath of air and said, "Growing up, I've lived the life of the son of a very wealthy and influential woman. Because of that I was always surrounded by bodyguards, 24/7. My life was lonely when I was a child and I didn't make that many friends due to my mother's over protectiveness. Also, people look at me and see the son of Emiko Narukawa Hasuma, the son of a world famous and award winning fashion designer, the son of one of the richest people in the world. I was nothing else. I wasn't even my own person. In school everyone knows who I am, but not the real me. All they were ever interested in was my wealth or my status. I wanted real friends so badly that when I was finally allowed to walk around without my mother's bodyguards, I deliberately forget to mention my mother's identity. That way I was able to make friends. I actually felt more normal that way."

"So that's why they were chasing you, bro," Jude realized.

"Man, what I wouldn't give to be chased by girls," Jonesy grinned dreamily before Nikki and Jen smacked him up the head. "Hey!"

"Hello, Leo's having a crisis here!" Jen said.

"How will I get to work?" Ryuki moaned. Caitlin laid a comforting hand on his shoulder, sympathetic with what he was going through.

"Don't worry, buddy," Jonesy smiled reassuringly. "Not only do I know some wicked shortcuts, I also know the areas with the highest concentration of girls. I can lead us right past them and none will be the wiser."

"Figures you'd know about that," Nikki sighed.

"Hey, as a guy on the prowl, information is the key," Jonesy retorted.

"Or in this case, avoiding them," Wyatt noted.

"But what if you stumble on one of those sharks?" Jen asked, putting a hole in Jonesy's plan.

"No problem," Nikki smirked. "I've got an idea."

* * *

Tricia was a woman on the prowl. She heard that a mob of girls were hunting for Ryuki all through the mall. She could guess that it was because of his fame, money, or connections to one of the world's top fashion designers. Well, those losers weren't going to win.

She had it all planned out. Tricia would keep an eye out for Ryuki and when she found him, she would 'stumble' across him and innocently deny that she got an email about him. Seeing Ryuki so tense, she would whisk him off somewhere private and let him spill his guts. She would continue to be there for him as he tried to deal with his newfound fame. Soon, their relationship would bloom and Tricia would have the perfect boyfriend. She would become legendary in the global social circles.

After had she found out about Ryuki's family, she dug a little deeper and found an article that interviewed him for a Tokyo magazine. Tricia was thankful that she had the geeks at school make that translator program for her computer. She read that Ryuki wasn't one that indulged on the high life very often. He actually tried to be normal more often than anything. He had all this cash and he didn't even spend it? Well, Tricia was more than happy to spend it for him. What boyfriend didn't want to spend money on his girlfriend? 

Tazuka was likewise looking for Ryuki. They had come in together but that mob of girls suddenly swooped down on them. Ryuki was off like a shot, having dealt with this sometimes in Tokyo leaving the fortune-teller behind.

Those events led to now. Still, Tazuka could tell why the girls were after his best friend. When he heard them screaming his name and that of his mother, Tazuka knew that they had found out about his family. The problem was who found out? Ryuki never told anyone unless he trusted them and Ryuki would have told him if he wanted someone else to know. Someone dug it out and now the news was out. How were they supposed to complete their assignment? Tazuka didn't have to be a fortune teller to know that their mission had just gotten a little harder.

* * *

Jonesy was leading the way for Ryuki as the two attempted to get to work on time. They had passed by a group of girls who were giggling over pictures of Ryuki and were making comments about how'd they like to get a hold of him. Jonesy felt a little jealous but seeing Ryuki look a little down after hearing that, he decided that it was nothing.

No one had noticed Ryuki since Caitlin and Jen had gone to a few stores to put together a disguise for him. He was currently donned in a jacket with sunglasses and a hat which had his braid tucked inside of it. With the short hair and hidden eyes, no one recognized the boy.

"Here we are," Jonesy spoke up as he and Ryuki stepped inside of Action Pages.

"Whew," Ryuki sighed as he shed the jacket and hat. "Arigatou, Jonesy-san."

"Don't mention it," Jonesy grinned.

"Jonesy, Leo," Skyla called from deeper in the store. The two boys turned to see their fellow employee. She wasn't acting any differently from yesterday so the boys figured that either Skyla was being professional or she didn't see the email that blew Ryuki's secret.

"What is going on today?" Skyla asked, somewhat annoyed. "Girls have been loitering around here and I had to chase them off three times already."

"Ano..." Ryuki tried to answer.

"Oh that's probably Leo's fanclub," Jonesy shrugged. "You know how those kinds of girls get. They hear a rumor they like and they come in waves."

"Well, they should at least respect that we're running a business here," Skyla frowned. "They can mob Leo on break or after his shift is up. Not while we're working."

She didn't notice Ryuki visibly pale at the comment.

"I'm thinking you should really put that disguise back on," Jonesy whispered into Ryuki's ear as the red haired Asian nodded in agreement.

* * *

Meanwhile, the girls were doing their own brand of sleuthing. Well, Nikki and Caitlin actually. Jen had to be called back to work by Coach Halder and ended up with a 30 minute penalty for being late. Nikki and Caitlin were in the Khaki Barn. Nikki had counter duty so she was scrutinizing the email as Caitlin awaited for any answer in anticipation.

"So?" Caitlin asked.

"Well, I can either do it the hard way and try to find the source of the email, or…" Nikki cringed as she heard the Clones squealing over a picture of Ryuki, proving they had too received the email. She then spun the laptop around and pointed towards the address of the sender. "I can ask you. Does this look familiar to you?"

Caitlin squinted her eyes and then they went wide as she gasped in surprise, "That's Tricia's email!" She then growled, angrily, "Ooh, she's so gonna pay for this! Leo doesn't deserve this kind of treatment!"

Nikki raised an eyebrow, "You're acting a bit possessive over Leo, don't ya think?" Caitlin gave her a look. "Wait, coz you really like him, huh?"

"Well, he's sweet, polite, kind and sensitive," Caitlin sighed dreamily. "Not to mention _really_ cute."

"Plus he's not a horny perverted boy that would try to grab your butt when given the chance," Nikki finished. Caitlin blushed. "Or you _want_ him to touch your-"

"Nikki!" Caitlin cut her off, blushing like mad. "We need to find a way to get back at Tricia and help Leo here!"

"Gotcha," Nikki nodded and then smirked, "And I got the perfect plan. You got any _interesting_ photos of Tricia back when you two used to be friends."

Caitlin asked, confused, "Define 'interesting'."

Nikki's evil grin would've matched Tricia's any day.

* * *

Girls had been coming into Action Pages not because they wanted to shop for books, but so they could catch a glimpse of the boy that had just become the most famous and desirable guy in the mall. Ryuki had to duck to avoid them seeing him. Even in disguise, if they got a good look at him then he'd have no choice but to run away. Skyla noticed this and decided to get to the bottom of this.

"What's going on?" Skyla asked Ryuki who yelped a bit in shock. He readjusted his sunglasses and hat and chuckled.

"N-n-nothing is wrong, Skyla-sempai!" he told her but she wasn't convinced. He could see it as she raised an eyebrow and her hands were on her hips. "Ano…"

"I'll answer that," Jonesy volunteered, not wanting Ryuki to suffer scrutiny alone, plus he could get to talk to Skyla again. "This morning, we found out about Leo's family here and…" Jonesy told the entire story and Skyla's eyes widened in surprise.

"No way!" she gasped.

"So you didn't get an email, then?" Ryuki asked timidly.

"Computer crashed this morning," she shrugged. "Plus I kinda forgot my password. But, I wouldn't have turned into one of those girls who are hunting you right now."

"Well, now you know why I was late coming to work."

"And those clothes," she pointed at the jacket, sunglasses and hat. He nodded.

"So, he needs to be incognito for a little while until this thing blows over," Jonesy said before begging, "Please don't blow his cover, Skyla."

Skyla smiled, "Trust me, I won't. I'd be losing one very good co-worker if I did."

Ryuki blushed at the compliment and rubbed the back of his head.

"But, if you're going to wait until this whole thing blows over, it might take awhile," Skyla told them, causing Ryuki to frown. "You're in for a long wait, unless some bigger news pops up."

"What's going to be bigger than Leo here?" Jonesy pointed out.

Ryuki pondered as he took out his cell phone. Could he make _the call_? It would make things a whole lot easier if everyone forgot but then would this count as one of those emergencies that required _them_? He decided to put it under consideration…He just hoped he didn't have to resort to _that_.

* * *

Tricia was still looking for Ryuki. She doubted he could get to work with all the other girls on the hunt for him. He was a prize catch after all and a prize worthy of her. No one else deserved him, not even…

"Tricia," she heard a voice and smirked. Speak of the devil.

"Oh, hello, Lemon Head," Tricia said condescendingly. "What do you want?"

Caitlin pointed at her, "Listen, I know you sent that email that told everyone about who Leo really is." Tricia pretended to check her nails.

"So, what if I did? What are you gonna do about it?" the manipulative brunette taunted.

"I want you to stop!" Caitlin stomped her foot. "Leo doesn't deserve this kind of attention!"

"All the more reason to do it," Tricia retorted. "The guy's rich, and his mom is one of the most famous fashion designers on this planet. He's one of those guys you have to snatch up."

"You just want his money," Caitlin accused.

"Oh, and _you_ don't?" Tricia scoffed.

"I never knew!"

"Until now that is."

Caitlin growled, wanting to scratch out Tricia's eyes. The brunette was reeling her in with her words but then forced herself to calm down. This was for Ryuki so she had to stay calm for his sake. Time to play hard ball.

"Why are you doing this?" Caitlin demanded to know.

"Because Leo, I mean _Ryuki_, is one of those boys that's a prize to have on my arm," Tricia told her shamelessly.

"He's not some kind of trophy! He's a human being!"

"Made of a lot of money."

"He's worth more than just a bit of money," Caitlin frowned.

"Not just a little bit of money, Lemon Head," Tricia smirked. "We're talking about the son of one of the world's top designers! It would be like an eternal shopping spree!"

"I don't care about that!" Caitlin snapped. "Leo is like one of the sweetest boys I've ever met! He doesn't deserve to be treated like some piece of property!"

"Oh, please," Tricia sighed. "At one point you would have been hunting him just like me."

"But I'm not like that anymore!" Caitlin frowned. "I'm not about to hurt Leo just so I can get some easy money and score some social points."

"You just don't get it do you?" Tricia laughed. "This isn't like going out with the captain of a sports team or a college guy. We're talking about a celebrity! If you're seen with him then your face is going to be recognizable in at least two countries! This is global social status!"

As the two former friends argued, a figure was watching them from within one of the many reflective display windows within the mall.

* * *

Tazuka's head shot up when he heard the ringing but as soon as it started, it just stopped. It might've been a false alarm but then again…he would need to refer to his visions later.

* * *

Ryuki's forehead rested on the table with a loud thump as he groaned. "Finally, I made it until lunch break."

"You okay, dude?" Jude asked as he was polishing the wheels of his skateboard.

Ryuki looked up at the skater and said, "Not really. Jonesy-san had to help run interference so I could sneak out to get some lunch. I'm so hungry right now."

"Yup, those girls are still looking for you," Jude said as a group of girls walked by, with pictures of Ryuki in their hands and dreams of fame and fortune in their minds. "What about I get you some stick-its? I have a hot batch I just made."

"Arigatou," Ryuki thanked him before Jude skated away. He skated past Wyatt who waved at him and the boy sat down.

"Still bummed?" Wyatt asked as he took a sip. Ryuki gave him a look. "Sorry, standard question."

"I don't know how much more of this I can take!" Ryuki complained as he leaned back against the chair, clutching his head. He adjusted his disguise. "This is like back home all over again."

"So you were chased by girls a lot?" Wyatt asked and Ryuki nodded. "I have to agree that a lot of guys would love to be in your position."

"I think I know someone who would," Ryuki said, briefly thinking of a friend of his from back home. "Where's Caitlin-san?"

"Oh, she sent me a message telling me she already found out who sent those email about you."

"Souka?" Ryuki said. This could be good news. "Who was it then?"

"Tricia."

Ryuki remembered that girl. She had tried to pull him away from his date with Caitlin. But why would she do something like this.

"But why do something like this?" Ryuki asked, voicing his thoughts.

"Well, you did blow her off to continue your date with Caitlin," Wyatt told him. Caitlin was rather vocal about how their date went and everything that happened. "I guess this is her way of getting her revenge."

Ryuki frowned. "She can't be allowed to do all this just because I refused to go on a 'walk' with her. Caitlin-san doesn't deserve this."

Wyatt gave him a reassuring smirk, "Oh, don't worry about that. Let's just say Nikki is going to be doing something to make all this look like a bad dream."

Ryuki blinked. Jude then skated towards them with a tray of stick-its.

"Spicy Tabasco Chicken Stick-Its anyone?" he offered and Ryuki smiled.

"Arigatou. Itadakimasu."

* * *

"So what is it you want me to do?" Darth asked Nikki as she and the nerd sat in front of her laptop.

"I need you to hack into the JumboTron system," Nikki explained.

"Why though?" Darth asked, somewhat confused.

"Let's just say it has a lot to do with Tricia and some long overdue payback," Nikki smirked.

"Does this have to do with that Ryuki guy Tricia told everyone about?" asked Darth as he started typing in commands.

"Yeah," Nikki nodded. "He turned her down for a date so now she blew his cover in retaliation."

"Ouch," Darth sighed. The laptop screen suddenly changed "Okay, I'm in. You have the pictures?"

"Oh, yeah," Nikki smirked.

* * *

"That's all you care about?" Caitlin gaped. "Looking good and being popular?"

"That and being rich," Tricia smirked. "Maybe even having a stud like Ryuki tending to my every whim too."

"Argh!" Caitlin growled in sheer anger. "Why was I ever friends with you?!"

"Hey, you blew that friendship when you got a job," Tricia shrugged. "People like us don't have to work. People are supposed to give stuff to us."

Caitlin felt her self-control slipping when she saw the main screen which alerted shoppers to deals and such suddenly change. She instantly got her cue

"There's only one thing I have left to say," Caitlin spoke calmly.

"Oh?" asked Tricia. "And what would that be?"

"Turnabout is fair play," Caitlin smirked before pointing to the screen.

Tricia looked at where Caitlin was pointing and her eyes widened in absolute horror as her skin tone paled several shades. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" she screamed out. There, on the JumboTron was a montage of some of her old pictures. One showed her face after she broken out in zits. Another one showed her losing her top at the beach. Finally, as if it was the cherry at the top, was an old picture of Tricia wearing braces and large prescription sunglasses.

Caitlin knew that doing this to Tricia would make her look just as bad as the other girl. However, with all the grief she had put Ryuki through, she knew it had to be done.

Everyone in the mall stared and then began to laugh, pointing at the JumboTron and also at Tricia. She screamed as she covered her face and ran away, crying.

Meanwhile, Jonesy ran towards the table, yelling, "Did you guys see that?" He was laughing out loud.

"Yeah!" Wyatt was barely able to contain his laughter.

Jude let out, "That is one sweet piece of payback! Ain't it, Leo?"

Ryuki was the only one who wasn't laughing. He was actually frowning in disappointment. Standing up, he said, "I need to go take a walk. Thanks for the meal, though."

* * *

Tricia was curled up in a fetal position, hugging her legs as she cried with her face hidden. She was in an empty part of the mall. The feeling of total humiliation was overwhelming! She may never be able to show her face in the mall or at school ever again. She may not be able to walk outside without being recognized and laughed at. She just wanted to wake up from this 'nightmare'.

"Daijoubu desu ka?" she heard someone ask and looked up. Her eyes were red and swollen from the tears. She was surprised to see that it was Ryuki, offering her a napkin. "Are you alright? Need a napkin?"

She shied away, frowning, "What do _you_ want?" Haven't his friends done enough already?

Ryuki sat down, cross-legged, in front of her and said, "I just saw you crying and I wanted to help." She then turned to stare at him in wonderment.

"Why?"

"Because it was the right thing to do, I guess," he shrugged. "So, need a napkin?" She stared at it for a moment before using it to dry her tears. "Feel better?"

"Not really," she admitted. "Nobody was supposed to see that."

"I know," Ryuki agreed, "And yet it doesn't stop you from doing the same thing."

"What?"

"What you do to other people often reflects poorly on you. You are beautiful, I admit." She smiled slightly at that. For some reason, it made her feel good to hear him say that, "But, my okaasan always told me that outer beauty can only go so far. It's important to remember about inner beauty."

What was he talking about? Inner beauty?

"My okaasan's collection, her brand, her clothes, they all reflect the real person inside," he mused before looking at her. "I don't think you're really that bad a person though and nobody deserves this kind of treatment."

At least someone agreed with her.

"I need to ask you. Why did you let everyone know the truth about me? Was it because I blew you off? Was it an act of revenge?" he asked her.

Tricia explained, "Well…yes, it was. I mean, you were hanging out with Caitlin and when you refused to go out with me I decided to…do a little payback."

Now she started feeling stupid. When she was doing all this it seemed only fair, but now that she had received payback and everything was said and done, it was sounding like a really stupid move.

"You've made my day very difficult," he informed her, frowning. He then asked, "Why Caitlin? What did she ever do to deserve the mean things you do to her?"

Tricia wanted to answer but then, when she came to think about it, the answer wasn't all that reasonable or logical. It was just…an empty, shallow, reason. "Because…she got a job."

"You ended your friendship just because of that?" Ryuki asked, bewildered.

"It's just…I mean, people like me, rich kids, we don't need to work. We just spend money, not make it," she told him.

"The money needs to come from somewhere," he told her. "I think I understand why you decided to do all this. You're jealous of Caitlin-san, aren't you?"

"Me? Jealous?" she snorted, "No way!"

"Caitlin-san is making an effort to make her own money. It helps her become more independent. Plus, she has _real_ friends who would stick by her." He sighed, "You don't have any real friends, do you?"

Tricia remained silent. It was all Ryuki needed to know. He had dealt with people like her back home. No one could stand them but only acted like friends because of the benefits.

"Do you need a real friend? Would you like me to be your friend?" he offered and she was stunned. Did she just hear him right?

"Why?" she asked.

"Because you seem lonely," he answered honestly.

"No, I mean, why are you being so nice to me after all the stuff I did. Why?" she asked, confused.

"I think you know the answer, but you forgot what it was," he smiled. He offered her his hand. "Come on, let's get out of here."

"But-"

"Everything will be okay. People can humiliate you and try to put you down but you have to be strong and hold your head high," he advised. "A friend of mine told me that."

Tricia wiped her remaining tears and took his hand. He then pulled her back to her feet.

"Thank you," she said before giving him a hug. He froze but then hugged her back.

"You're welcome." He pulled away. "I hope you have a good life, Tricia-san. I need to get back to my friends."

"I should be getting home," Tricia said, "But…can you tell Caitlin something for me?"

Ryuki nodded.

* * *

Ryuki sat down with his friends. Nikki, Wyatt, Jude, Jonesy, Jen and Caitlin were all there. They were still laughing about the embarrassing pictures of Tricia.

"So, looks like your 15 minutes of fame are up, dude," Jonesy said.

"Everyone's talking about Tricia's pictures now," Jen said.

"Finally," Ryuki breathed a sigh of relief as he discarded his disguise. "It was getting stuffy with all that on me."

"So, where were you?" Caitlin asked.

Ryuki smiled at her, "Helping a friend. Oh, and I got a message for you from someone."

"Oh?" asked Caitlin. "What's the message?"

"She says, 'I'm sorry'," he told her.

The group fell silent at the message. It was obvious that the message was from Tricia, but she never apologized for anything. Even when she sounded like she was sorry, she never meant it. Although even if she wanted to try the false apology she would do it in person. Add in the fact that Ryuki had a hard time lying about anything and one could see why the group was having a hard time understanding what was going on.

* * *

End Part 5


	6. Part 6

Part 6

The group of friends were enjoying one of their rare collective days off, so they decided to wander the mall for a change. Catlin was glued to Ryuki's arm while the others were talking and pointing out all the best stores and ones they wanted to check out.

"So, Leo, what is your favorite store anyway?" asked Jen curiously.

"Oh, I'm working there," Ryuki smiled. "Books were always a favorite past time of mine, aside from motor cross and martial arts, though."

"So you landed to perfect job then," Wyatt smiled. "How lucky can one guy be?"

"Pretty darn lucky," Jonesy commented, remembering Ryuki's numerous encounters with Skyla and female customers who wanted to chat with him.

The friends continued on to another part of the mall where a large stage was set up. There as a large crowd gathered around the front of it while a man in a martial arts gi was standing on the stage with a microphone in his hands.

"That's right everyone!" the man called. "The first annual martial arts tournament will be opening soon. All of the major schools in the city will be competing. However, we do have wild card entry slots so if you think you can compare, you're welcome to sign up and show us what you're all about!"

"Oooh!" Catlin smiled brightly. "Leo! You could enter!"

"Nani?" Ryuki blinked.

"Hey, yeah!" Wyatt agreed. "If you can do those moves you used on that purse snatcher here, then you're a shoe-in to win!"

"I don't know," Ryuki frowned slightly. "I don't really like to show off."

"Think of it this way," Nikki spoke up. "The extra practice will do you some good."

Ryuki didn't have much to argue about that. He was taught that extra practice was always a good thing. Besides, it would help for him to go against other experienced martial artists.

* * *

"So, you're going to enter this tournament?" Tazuka asked Ryuki. 

"Hai," Ryuki nodded. Both of them were standing in front of the Penalty Box with Jen.

"You're going to need some training equipment then and this is the best place I know that has it," Jen smiled.

"Well, lead the way then," Tazuka smiled as the three of them entered. They went to a section of the store that had the weights.

"They surely are…big," Tazuka said, finding the right words.

"Hai," Ryuki agreed.

"Coach says that the bigger they are the better," Jen admitted, sighing, "But, if you need weights for training, this is a good place as any and-"

"MASTERSON!" a loud voice bellowed and Jen groaned.

"Oh…no…"

"Masterson, thought you had a day off," Coach Halder said.

"It is my day off," Jen clarified.

"Well, since you're here anyway, mind helping out?"

"Coach…"

Coach Halder then saw both Ryuki and Tazuka. "And who are these two?"

"Um…konnichiwa!" Ryuki bowed. "I'm Leo Hasuma."

"Tazuka Mizuki," Tazuka introduced himself, bowing as well, "His cousin."

"Well, stand up straight then, son," Coach said to Ryuki who did as told.

"Coach…I'm on my day off, okay?" Jen pleaded.

"Well, fine then," Coach said. "So, what are you boys in here for?"

"Well, I'm going to be entering that martial arts tournament and Jen-san offered to help me find some training equipment and-"

"Did you say 'training'?" Coach Halder interrupted. Jen smacked herself in the face and groaned. "Well, look no further, son, because you got an experiences trainer right here," Coach pointed to himself. "The equipment is only as good if you have a proper trainer and supervision."

"Um…Coach," Jen spoke up, "Have you ever trained a martial artist."

"Well, no, not really, but I did help train wrestlers and football players back in the day. Martial arts is about strength and power, so my training methods can't be so different."'

"Actually," Ryuki began, correcting Coach Halder, "Martial Arts is much more than just strength, there's also defense, speed, agility, reflexes and endurance."

Coach Halder looked at Ryuki and let out a laugh and Ryuki blinked.

"Why is he laughing?" Ryuki asked Tazuka who shrugged.

"I don't understand Americans," Tazuka spoke.

"Now that's good, a boy that knows what real training is all about! Mind meeting me for some training after work is done?" Coach offered. Jen was standing behind Coach Halder, making hand signals towards Ryuki to say 'no'."

"Hai, yes, arigatou!" Ryuki bowed. Jen smacked herself in the face.

"Good," Coach said before turning towards Jen, "Get these boys some proper training gear!" He then left them while whistling.

"Why did you say 'yes'?" Jen asked. "Didn't you see me do this?" She made the hand signals again.

"Halder-san has a point," Ryuki said. "I need a trainer."

"But you're already quite good," Tazuka reasoned.

"Doesn't mean I don't need the training," Ryuki shrugged. Jen just groaned before they all went to pick out the equipment.

* * *

The gang met back up in Grind Me for some coffee (tea for Ryuki) and to hang out. They all heard what had happened. 

"No way!" Jonesy let out, "You let Coach Halder offer to train you?"

"Is that bad?" Ryuki asked.

"He's gonna run you into the ground," Wyatt informed him. "I heard that he once trained a football team so hard that they could barely move after the day was done."

"I heard he made a scrawny guy buff in only 2 weeks," Jude said.

Ryuki shook his head, and chuckled. He'd never believed in rumors but hearing those stories made him laugh.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Caitlin asked. "The tournament is in, like, 3 days."

"That would mean you have to ask Skyla for a few days off if you want to train," Jonesy said. "Wish I could," he muttered.

"Oh, trouble in paradise?" Nikki said. Jonesy glared.

* * *

The training with Halder was every bit as strenuous as the group had made it out to be. Halder had met Ryuki in the gym which was situated at another end of the mall and the place had everything they needed. Of course, Halder was very strict in his activities. He put Ryuki through several different exercises designed to add up his endurance and reflexes. Now granted, Halder had to ask Ryuki a question or two, but in all, the programs were rather effective. Ryuki himself was actually enjoying the workout. 

"Thatta boy!" Halder smiled. "Now this is what I wish I could see on some of my old sports teams, your enthusiasm!"

"Arigatou," Ryuki grunted as he went through some pushups. He was currently up to sixty of them.

Off to the side, Caitlin, Jen, Nikki, Jonesy, Jude, Wyatt, and Tazuka were all watching and lending support. Well, at first it was to witness what they thought would be Ryuki's last moments of life, but that swiftly changed.

"Wow," Wyatt blinked. "That's more pushups than I've done in my entire life."

"Dude, the guy' a machine," Jude laughed.

"He's always been serious about training," Tazuka sighed. "Hearing about how Halder trains, it probably got him excited."

"Not too bad on the eyes," Nikki commented quietly as she watched Ryuki exercise without a shirt.

"The guy has better abs than me," Jonesy frowned. How was it that Ryuki kept upstaging him without knowing or even trying?

"Doesn't he?" Caitlin sighed dreamily.

"I'll say he does," Jen agreed in an equally dazed voice.

Ryuki was then seen lifting some weights. Caitlin's eyes bulged as she saw Ryuki flexing his muscles as he lifted the weights. His muscles rippled. He had an athletic build but right now he was the hottest thing next to one of the Greeter Gods from Albatross and Finch. Caitlin was fanning herself, sweating, and she wasn't even exercising.

Next came the part where Halder wore some pads for Ryuki to hit. Halder didn't know how hard Ryuki could hit and Ryuki was determined to show him how much he could do. Granted, Ryuki had to limit himself so he didn't hurt Halder. Fighting monsters itself was a workout.

"Come on, gimme one good hit!" Halder demanded and Ryuki threw a fist into the pads Halder was holding. "Good, now gimme another!" Ryuki swung again and Halder received. "Boy, you hit like freight train!"

"Arigatou!" Ryuki thanked him before punching again.

Next, Halder held a punching bag and all Ryuki had to do was repeatedly kick it in several points. He started with front kicks, then side kicks, hide kicks and jump kicks, repeating the motions over and over again. He wiped the sweat off his brow before Halder threw him a towel.

"Get a drink and shower, kid!" Halder hollered. "You've earned it."

"Hai!" Ryuki nodded before going towards the showers to clean off the sweat and freshen up.

"Woah, did you see him punch and kick," Jude pointed out. "Wicked."

"Well, we did see him beat up that purse snatcher. It's only fair that he has some skill," Wyatt agreed.

"Masterson!" Halder suddenly bellowed, catching Jen's attention.

"Yes, Coach?" Jen asked, surprised.

"That friend of yours is something else. I can see a bit of myself in him, really," Halder admitted.

"You can?" Tazuka asked, skeptically. Ryuki wasn't heavy on the muscle like Halder.

"He has the drive of an athlete!" Halder began, "And he can hit really hard!" He messaged his wrists, "Back in the day I used to train boxers. None of them hit harder than that kid."

"None of them looked as good without a shirt on," Nikki admitted before blushing and covering her mouth. Caitlin was just dazed. Ryuki glistened when he was sweating.

"Bet I would look as good," Jonesy muttered. Wyatt chuckled. "What?"

"Nothing."

Ryuki came out of the shower room, fully dressed and drying his hair. He could put it into a braid just yet. He approached Coach Halder and said, "Arigatou, sensei." He gave the man a bow.

"Well, just meet me back here same time tomorrow. Remember, you got three days to prepare," Halder told him.

"Hai, sensei," Ryuki smiled and then yawned.

"You tired, Ryuki-kun?" Tazuka asked in concern.

"Not really," Ryuki denied. "Just…hungry."

Caitlin stood up, "So…we can catch that dinner?"

Ryuki smiled and nodded, "Hai." Caitlin then quickly grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the gym. Tazuka smirked and shook his head.

"Hot and bothered," Nikki mused. Caitlin had just seen Ryuki without a shirt on. That could turn any girl on. "She'd try to make out with him."

Tazuka then realized something. Have Ryuki and Caitlin ever kissed?

* * *

"Ummm, that looked like quite the workout," Caitlin spoke as she and Ryuki walked side by side. 

"I'll say," Ryuki smiled in agreement. "I haven't had that good of a workout since I left home with Tazuka-niisan."

Caitlin turned slightly more red as she thought about Ryuki exercising so vigorously without his shirt. Shaking it off, she tried to get onto a conversation subject where she wouldn't be tongue-tied.

"So, do you think you'll be ready for the tournament?" she asked.

"Definitely," Ryuki smiled. He then noticed the red flush on Caitlin's face. He became slightly concerned. "Ano…are you okay? You're all red."

"Oh, I'm fine," Caitlin tried to answer. "I'm just a little warm. That's all."

"Warm?" Ryuki blinked. "That's not good."

Ryuki planted himself in front of Caitlin and held her shoulders. Caitlin's breath caught in her throat as she stared into his emerald green eyes. She began to blush brighter as she felt his warm hand on her forehead.

"Wow, you _are_ warm," Ryuki blinked. "Maybe we should sit down."

Caitlin stopped listening. She just couldn't help herself anymore. Right in front of her was one of the sweetest, gentlest, athletic, not to mention hunkiest and good-looking boys she had ever gone out with. She just couldn't help herself.

Caitlin went onto her tiptoes and planted her lips on Ryuki's. The red-haired boy felt his face turn to the same shade as his hair as he felt all motor functions freeze. Caitlin then pulled away, blushing.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" she apologized before she started blabbing like an idiot, "You're just so cute and sweet and nice and when I saw you without your shirt on I just couldn't help myself! You were so hot! Oh, I'm so stupid! Why did I have to do that!? Leo, can you for-" but her words were halted as she felt his lips on hers now. Losing herself in the sensation of his warm lips, she closed her eyes and kissed him back, looping her arms around his neck. After a few seconds more they separated.

"Caitlin-chan," he said, smiling, but with a red tint on his cheeks, "You talk too much."

Caitlin's heart was racing so much as he took her hand and led her away to somewhere to eat. She leaned against him as they walked. A couple of spies had seen them.

"Leo shoots and scores," Jonesy pumped a fist.

"No wonder you wanted to follow them," Nikki commented, "Figure your 'student' would get a kiss?"

"Want one yourself?" Jonesy smirked and Nikki looked away, smiling shyly.

* * *

For the next couple days, Ryuki trained hard with Coach Halder him driving him on and on. His friends were there to encourage him every step of the way. He went through all the drills, followed each exercise regiment, and practiced his moves with Coach Halder. 

Now…the day had come. The group of friends, plus Coach Halder now stood where the tournament was taking place. There were a number of people dressed like they would be taking place. They looked like tough fighters and indeed they were.

"Competition looks tough," Jonesy said as he looked at all the other competitors.

"I know," Jude pointed, "That guy just broke a block of wood with his head."

"That's nothing," Wyatt pointed in another direction. "That guy just bent a bar of steel."

"Then what do you call that guy?" Jonesy pointed, nervously, "He's actually _eating_ a marble tile."

"Woah," Wyatt and Jude whistled.

"Leo, are you sure about this?" Caitlin asked worriedly.

"Hai, I am," Ryuki answered. "Don't worry, Caitlin-chan." Caitlin blushed at the 'chan' suffix. He had explained it to her that it was a term of endearment. Tazuka smiled. He was there to lend his support as were the others."

"I believe you'll do great," Tazuka said.

"Another one of your predictions, niisan?" Ryuki asked.

"No, just faith."

"Arigatou."

Coach Halder planted himself in front of Ryuki, and in a firm voice said, "Hasuma, these past few days have shown me that you got what it takes to be a winner! Now, go in there and kick butt!"

"Hai!" Ryuki nodded, smiling. He was dressed appropriately for the tournament. He had on a red Chinese shirt with the sleeves cut off, a black sash around his waist, black baggy pants, sandals and bracers on his arms. Around his neck were the goggles Tazuka had given him and his hair was in a tight braid.

The announcer stood up on the stage and said, "Alright, the tournament will begin with the preliminary rounds. There are 8 platforms. When your name has been called up, go to the appropriate platform to await further instructions. The rules of the preliminaries are simple. Two contestants will fight each round. The one who loses is out of the tournament and then the next name will challenge the winner. We will continue this until one of you remains."

"Like an endurance test," Tazuka mused. "I guess it could be considered fair and less time consuming."

"This might be easy," Jude said and Ryuki frowned. It could be…but it was hard to tell.

The announcer continued, "Now, when the preliminaries end, we will have the 8 fighters we need for the finals. Now, here are the tournament rules: There is no time limit. If you are knocked out, forced off the platform, or cannot get back to your feet on the count of ten, you lose. Weapons are prohibited and no protective gear is provided. And as an added note, all participants have signed a form that doesn't make us liable to what happens to you. You are responsible for your own condition. A medical team is provided for emergencies. Now, let's get ready and FIGHT!"

There was a number of loud cheering and even the gang got into it. Caitlin, of course, was worried.

Group-C was called up towards one of the platforms. Ryuki was first up as he got onto the platform and faced off against a guy in a karate gi and who looked like he spent more time posing than he did practicing. The referee was going over the rules again for them.

"Go, Ryuki!" Caitlin cried over the cheers of her friends and everyone else.

"Woah," the guy blinked when he saw her. "Is that your girlfriend?"

"Hai," Ryuki nodded. "Why do you ask?"

"It's just, how does a babe like _her_ end up with a wimpy looking guy like _you_?" the guy snickered. "Maybe after I kick your butt I'll show her what a _real_ man is like."

Ryuki withheld the urge to growl angrily. Of course, Yaminekoryu was savagely demanding control so he could beat the fool within an inch of his life.

"Can't wait to give her a _ride_, if you know what I mean," the guy snickered as the two fighters took stances at opposite ends of the rings.

"Ready?" the referee asked. Seeing both fighters nod, he dropped his had down the centre. "FIGHT!"

"Hyaaaahh!" the guy roared as he charged to strike Ryuki down.

**WHAM!!**

A single haymaker was all Ryuki needed to put his opponent down for the count. The referee had barely gotten outside the ring before the knockout was already confirmed. He walked to the unconscious guy and saw he really was out cold.

"Winner! Ryuki!" the referee declared, raising Ryuki's arm into the air.

Ryuki's friends all cheered as the unconscious loser was dragged off the platform. The gang, Tazuka and Coach Halder made their way through the crowd as Ryuki sat down at the edge, catching his breath and calming down.

"That was awesome, dude!" Jude yelled out, "And in one hit too!"

Jen handed him a bottle of water and he took a gulp. "Arigatou," Ryuki said before handing it back.

"But, Ryuki-kun," Tazuka spoke up. "Did you real need to hit him _that_ hard?" Ryuki turned to look at Caitlin.

"He said some things that made me angry," Ryuki admitted.

"What? What did he say?" Caitlin asked. Should he tell her? Well, might as well. He leaned forward and whispered what the guy had told him. "He said WHAT!?" Caitlin shrieked. Ryuki nodded. "And you defended my honor?" she asked and he responded with a nod. "Oh, you're so sweet!" She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "Now, go get the others."

"Keep your eye on the ball!" Coach Halder advised. "You're going to have to knock out the competition like that if you're gonna make it to the finals."

"What do you mean 'if'?" Wyatt chuckled. "Don't you mean 'when'?"

"Leo's a shoe-in to win!" Jonesy added.

Ryuki smiled at Wyatt and Jonesy's confidence in his skills. It was good to hear that someone believed in him. The referee called for Ryuki again and he stood back up to meet his next challenger. His friends continued to cheer him on.

"What did that guy say to Ryuki?" Nikki asked Caitlin in interest as Caitlin blushed.

Ryuki's next few matches in Group-C went by quickly, but each time it took longer for him to defeat his opponent. They were all much more skilled compared to his first opponent and also well rested. He, on the other hand was challenged by them one at a time. The whole point of the prelims was to see how long a fighter could last before they were replaced by the next one whom defeated them. It was basically an endurance test. Ryuki focused on his opponents and smiled as his friends cheered, encouraging him to go on.

He either had to knock a guy out, send him off the platform or made sure he didn't stand until the count of 10. Ryuki was able to win the next few matches by making sure the other guy was either knocked out in one hit (some of them made a lot of lewd comments, insulted him, his friends or his family and etc), or force them off the platform. He couldn't really hit a guy until they couldn't stand and were still conscious. Too barbaric for his taste.

And in just a few hours, he was still standing on Platform C. The referee walked over, raised up his arm and declared him the winner, "He advances to the finals!" Ryuki was exhausted. He was sweating, he was breathing hard, his heart was racing, but he still wore a smile on his face. The other Groups' winners had also been announced and with 8 platforms came 8 people who had just advanced to the final 8. The announcer guy got up on stage, "Well, that's today's preliminaries. Come back tomorrow for the finals to see who ends up at the top!"

* * *

At the Lemon, the gang celebrated Ryuki's victory for the day. A few girls had come by to congratulate him _personally_. Caitlin glared and growled at them as Ryuki politely shooed them away before his girlfriend lost her temper. Of course, he had to admit that she did look cute when angry. 

"The top 8!" Jude spoke up, "Now that is gonna be tough!"

"Imagine, you being in the finals," Wyatt spoke up, "A toast to you, my friend."

Ryuki had showered and changed his clothes. He also had on some bandages. His fights had been tough and one time he had slipped and gotten a vicious kick to his head and several other hits to his body. The bruises were proof of that. He was sore all over, but happy. He sipped on his cup of lemonade and sighed as the liquid rushed down his throat.

"Hai, hai," Ryuki nodded.

"HASUMA!" Coach Halder hollered as he approached the gang.

Jen muttered, "Well, at least he's not calling me this time."

"I came to congratulate you again," Coach Halder said, "You made one man very proud. I don't always say this, but I see a bit of me in you."

"You do, sensei?" Ryuki asked.

"Yup and I'm mighty proud of that. The finals are tomorrow and gonna be tough with all those other fighters," Halder said.

"Doubtful," Nikki scoffed. "I saw that some of the guys who made it only beat their opponents because they were too tired. Leo's here the only one why was able to keep it up from the start to the end."

"Even so, I do not doubt dirty tricks will be used. Competition will be tough. All I need to ask is that Hasuma here takes it easy for tonight, fills up that belly, get's a good night's rest and come back tomorrow to win this thing!"

"You said it, Coach!" Jen said. Coach Halder smiled before he left the gang. The Penalty Box was closed so he was going home.

"Was Ryuki really the only guy who stood from start to finish?" Jonesy asked, awed.

"We all saw it," Nikki said.

"Well…" Jude rubbed the back of his head.

"What is it, Jude?" Wyatt asked. Caitlin looked worried.

"There was this guy I saw, he was in the Group-H's 2nd match and he was able to stay on till the end. Really big guy and mean looking. All of his opponents went down and had to be taken to the hospital. Don't you guys remember?"

"Yeah, he was pretty freaky looking," said Wyatt. "I'd forgotten about him."

"Also, there was a guy in Group-B's 1st round. He took down all his opponents so fast I couldn't even see his hands move," said Jen. "He was also kinda scary looking."

"It is impolite to speak of people when you assume they are not around," said a voice nearby. They looked at a table near them and saw a man. He wore a black shirt, tan cargos and black combat boots. His body was wrapped in a cloak whose color could only be described as being similar to dried blood. He looked to be about 16 and was Japanese. He had dirty blonde hair pulled back in a messy braid with a pair of bangs sticking out that flanked his face left and right and gold eyes, both looked like they crackled with electricity. He looked at Ryuki. "You are Ryuki, correct?"

"Hai," said Ryuki, eyeing the strange person.

"I am Raiden. I look forward to facing you tomorrow," he said as he stood and walked away. "Just realize that I do not intend to go easy on you."

"Neither do I," Ryuki smirked, probably because of Yaminekoryu's influence and eagerness to fight. Raiden radiated an aura of power and if they were both to meet in the competition, it would not be a short fight.

"That, I gotta admit, was a bit creepy," Jen confessed.

"I bet he was trying to psyche Leo out," Nikki stated.

"Yeah," Wyatt said. He noticed that Leo was twitching. "You okay dude? You're shaking. Relax, you can beat him."

"Oh, I'm alright," Ryuki grinned. "And I'm not scared. I'm looking forward to fighting him. It could be fun." He was actually shaking in excitement and anticipation.

"Yeah, that's the spirit, bro!" Jude spoke up.

"Kick his ass off the ring!" Jonesy added in excitedly.

Caitlin was the only person not so enthusiastic. The gleam in Ryuki's eyes was different. It wasn't radiating a kind and gentle sort of warmth, but something else. It looked feral somewhat and it frightened her.

* * *

End Part 6 


	7. Part 7

Part 7

Galleria Mall: 10:30 AM

With preliminaries over the previous day and the 8 finalists selected, today was that day that one of them would be crowned the champion of the first annual Galleria Mall Martial Arts Tournament. What a strange coincidence that the tournament would be held on the same year that Ryuki had come to work in the Galleria Mall. To him, it was a surprise. Inside him, Yaminekoryu was grinning with anticipation. The demon in the boy just loved to fight. Even if he was stuck inside a prison within his host, Ryuki would allow him to experience what he himself was experiencing and the demon repaid him when he could. Yesterday, some of Yaminekoryu's eagerness had leaked out into Ryuki when they met Raiden. There was something about him and both host and demon wanted to fight him to see if it would be a fight to remember.

The other 7 finalists were also something to behold. Though a few of them had only gotten this far because they had been able to beat their exhausted opponent off the platforms because of the rules of the preliminaries, which was basically an endurance test, a few others had held on from the start to finish, much like himself. One of them was Raiden. Another person was the guy Jude had mentioned. He was a large, muscular and imposing figure with tanned skin that towered over most of the finalists. He left his body bare, wearing only a pair of red and black shorts and bandages around his forearms and calves, leaving his fingers and toes bare. His muscles appeared solid and intimidating plus the scars on his back looked like they had been caused by a whip. His face was frozen in a permanent scowl and he had shaved his head. His eyes were narrowed and concentrated as his arms which were the size of tree trunks were crossed over his chest. He had an 8-pack. Jude had said the guy sent all his other opponents to the hospital. Ryuki barely even saw it as he had been focusing on his own preliminaries, but he had to be wary of the guy. It might turn into a violent fight and this guy didn't look like he would be going down easily.

When he'd arrived with Tazuka, he was surprised to see many of the mall's frequenters lining up with banners and signs with his name on it. Girls that made up his own personal fan club was also cheering and wearing T-Shirts with his face on them. He was known as Leo to them and a number of the signs and shirts had lions on them to represent him. He preferred dragons, personally but a lion was a good comparison as Tazuka told him. Lions were symbols of courage and nobility and Tazuka couldn't name any other person more deserving of those traits. Ryuki walked over to meet up with his friends, who saw that the bruises he had accumulated the day previously completely faded. His only excuse was, "I heal fast."

A single platform had been erected for the finals. The rules were the same as before with one exception being the winner of a match would advance and the loser eliminated. Once again, they signed a contract that freed the sponsors and organizers of any liability like death for example. A full medical team was provided for emergencies like before.

His friends cheered him on, encouraging him to win and he smiled. His clothes from yesterday were covered in sweat so today he wore a new one. It was the same designs, except that the Chinese shirt was black with red trimmings and he wore a red sash around his waist. He also wore the goggles on his head. Caitlin have him a kiss for good luck.

The announcer and host of the competition stood up on stage. He spoke into it, "Alright, it was a long day yesterday when we saw some of the best fighters prove themselves to become our 8 finalists. Now, the arrangement won't be based on what platform they stood on, but more on luck." There were sounds of muttering. "The screen above me will display the roster for the tournament. It's automatic and random! When your name flashes, please go onto the platform and then wait for further instructions. Now, let's see who gets to fight first!"

RYUKI LEONARD HASUMA

VS

OWEN WAYNE

The first name that flashed on the JumboTron was none too surprising, except to Ryuki. "Alright, RYUKI LEONARD HASUMA! Come on to the platform!" Ryuki was pushed ahead by his friends and got onto the platform. "And, your opponent is OWEN WAYNE! Come on up!" Ryuki wondered who Owen was. He had caught a glimpse of the other finalists but didn't recognize the name. When Owen arrived, a lot of people muttered slightly in disbelief. Why?

Owen, was big….and fat. He towered over Ryuki by a head and wore a black shirt with blue pants. He didn't seem too imposing. He had a kind looking face with blonde hair. People wondered how he could one of the finalists by his appearance but young Ryuki knew that looks could be quite deceiving.

His friends watched. Jonesy snorted, "Leo's gonna win easy. The guy's large. He must be too slow."

"I don't know," Wyatt retorted. "He did make the final 8. He must have some skills."

"Or he got lucky," Jonesy remarked.

"Don't judge a book by its cover," Tazuka advised. "Because you may find yourself surprised."

Caitlin's fists were clenched, "C'mon, Leo."

Ryuki bowed in front of Owen who bowed back. The referee stood between them and said, "Alright, I want a nice clean fight. If you are thrown out, knocked out, or can't stand at the count of 10, you're out!" Ryuki and his opponent, Owen, nodded in agreement. "Alright…FIGHT!" The referee climbed off the platform to allow both the competitors to start fighting. Ryuki got into a fighting stance as he eyed Owen. The big guy just stood there. Ryuki's eyes narrowed slightly as he assessed his opponent with some help from his 'permanent tenant'.

'_He doesn't look so tough, aibou, but you better be careful_,' Yaminekoryu advised. '_Don't exhaust yourself too. That big guy and Raiden may become your opponents so you're going to need all the strength when you face them. It's a good thing you had a lot of food at the buffet breakfast_.' Ryuki nodded. Yaminekoryu was ancient and had been around for a long time so his wisdom was something Ryuki appreciated. It had kept him alive in the Zodiac War up until now.

Ryuki decided to go on the attack first and with a loud cry he charged towards his opponent. He swung his clenched fist straight into Owen's gut. The crowd watched as he dealt the winning blow…or it would have if the fist hadn't been stopped by Owen's own body fat. Owen's belly jiggled as Ryuki's fist made impact.

"Nani!?" Ryuki gasped and Owen chuckled.

"Surprised?" Owen said, "I've been training all my life. Guess what? I've studied sumo and my body fat actually absorbs the blows I get. Nice, huh?" Ryuki had to admit that was impressive. "My turn." Owen's open palm then slammed into Ryuki's chest with the force of a truck going at full speeds. The air was knocked out of him as he was sent flying. He was lucky that he hadn't been knocked off the platform thanks to his telekinesis, but THAT HURT!

"Oh, man!" Jude gulped.

"See, Jonesy?" Wyatt said and Jonesy nodded in agreement.

"That Owen guy maybe fat, but he's strong," Jen said as he saw Ryuki sent flying with a blow.

"Boy, he must be equal muscle and fat," Nikki commented.

"Leo, baby, come on," Caitlin said, worried for him. Tazuka remained stoic.

The referee counted when Ryuki wasn't getting up but the boy pushed himself back to his feet at the 8th count. It was lucky too. 2 more counts and he would've been out. He messaged his chest. A bruise would be forming there soon. He then charged forward and attacked Owen again but none of his blows were doing any damage. Owen just smiled and countered by striking at Ryuki, pushing him away with a double palm strike.

'_So, attacking head on isn't a good idea_,' Ryuki thought as he massaged his shoulders. '_Yaminekoryu, have you ever fought anyone like this?_'

'_I have_,' Yaminekoryu gave a mental nod, '_Or, to be precise_, _at least one of my former hosts, one of your ancestors, have._'

'_How did he win?_' Ryuki asked.

'_I could tell you, but that technique would be considered very illegal in this day and age._' Ryuki rolled his eyes. '_But I got an idea. Let me tell you what to do…_'

"Hey!" Owen called, "You gonna be just standing there?" Ryuki wasn't listening.

'_I'm not going to make fun of his size!_' Ryuki yelled back at Yaminekoryu. '_It's rude plus_ _it wouldn't be nice!_'

'_You want to win, don't you?_' Yaminekoryu shot back. '_Then insult him to make him loose focus._'

'_No! And don't bother trying to take me over! You need my permission to do that!_' Yaminekoryu grumbled. _'I'll win without having to insult him!_'

'_You're too nice for your own good, aibou_,' Yaminekoryu muttered. '_Anyway, I recall this Owen's style. He's using the Brick Wall technique._'

'_Brick Wall?_' Ryuki wondered.

'_He just stands and waits for the attacks, absorbing them and then striking back. It would appear that he absorbed the energy you used to hit him and then hit you back._'

'_So, the harder I hit him, the more power he gets,_' Ryuki realized.

'_Like a brick wall. It hurts if you hit it too hard_,' Yaminekoryu said. '_But, even a brick wall will crumble under pressure._'

Ryuki got the idea and then went into a stance. And circled the platform to find out what Owen's weak spot was. Based on Yaminekoryu's observation, Owen's technique required him to stay stationary in one place. His great mass enabled him to stay in one place and not be easily moved. "Yosh!" Ryuki said before he charged forward and Owen chuckled.

"Not gonna work!" Owen prepared to absorb the blow but then Ryuki swung up his fist and it made contact with Owen's chin. Owen was sent staggering back by the uppercut and nearly fell off the platform but then steadied himself. People cheered at the blow while others groaned. Ryuki flicked his wrist a bit.

"His chin is hard," Ryuki muttered, massaging his sore wrist.

'_Good thinking, aibou_,' Yaminekoryu congratulated. '_Hit his face. The technique can only be used when the user's **body** is attacked but not his head._' Ryuki now knew what he had to do. Owen stomped forward and went into a stance.

"Lucky shot," Owen scoffed.

"Was it?" Ryuki grinned before he dashed ahead towards his opponent. He leapt up to land a kick but then Owen surprised him by grabbing his leg and then slamming him on the floor. Ryuki's back was in pain from the impact but Owen wasn't finish. He brought Ryuki up and slammed him onto the floor again, face first. He then let go of Ryuki. The referee saw Ryuki was down and went to make the count but the young martial artist pushed himself back up to his feet before the count of one.

"You still standing?" Owen said, smiling. "Not many have lasted this long against me."

"There's always a first time," Ryuki said as he backed away from Owen. '_Now what?_' Ryuki asked his spiritual guide.

'_Knocking him out would take too long and waste your energy_,' Yaminekoryu said. He was right. Ryuki wiped the sweat off his brow. He had numerous bruises on his body and Owen didn't have one. The uppercut he'd received didn't even leave a mark. Ryuki had to admit that despite his size Owen was a capable fighter. '_You gotta either make sure he doesn't stand up or knock him off the platform!_'

'_Must I use **that** technique?_' Ryuki asked. '_I don't want to give it away too early._'

'_That Ki kick you've been working on? Do it! You'll never advance until you knock this guy down!_'

Ryuki reluctantly agreed. A few months ago since the Black Knights were defeated Ryuki had gone into Ki energy manipulation training with his grandfather. Despite his inability to fire it…yet, Ryuki could already focus on Ki energy with extra help from his inborn psychic abilities. Plus, having someone like Yaminekoryu provide the spiritual energy he would require for it also helped.

Everyone watched as Ryuki went into a stance in front of Owen. His arms were spread out beside him as one leg was held out in front of the other. He bent both his knees. Tazuka's eyes widened in recognition, "No way! He's going to do it!"

"Do what?" Jen asked. "He's just standing there."

"Look at the stance," Tazuka said.

"So?" Jonesy shrugged. "It's just a kung-fu pose."

"It's not just any 'kung-fu pose' as you put it," Tazuka said. "I've watched him practice it but never have I seen him use it."

"Use what? Is it bad?" Caitlin asked, worried.

"I hope not because Ryuki-kun has never tested this technique on anyone," Tazuka bit his bottom lip. '_I hope you know what you're doing._'

Ryuki took in a deep breath of air before he held up both his arms out and fists clenched. He then dragged his leg back inside so it was aligned with his other one before he released his breath and leapt into the air.

Owen watched as Ryuki came down on him, posed for a flying kick. Owen grinned and crossed his arms in front of himself to take the blow. There was no way Ryuki could beat him with a move like _that_. What he didn't know was that Ryuki had supplied the kick with his own Ki energy and when it hit the 'walls were coming down'.

Ryuki came down and the attack connected. Ryuki's foot smashed through Owen's defense and the larger boy felt it through his body. He shuddered before he was knocked back by the shock of the attack and landed on his back. He struggled to get back up but his arms and legs were flailing about. He couldn't get up due to his weight! People began to laugh at him and Ryuki frowned. The referee climbed onto the platform and made the count.

"1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…" Owen gasped in shock. No way… he was going to lose! He flailed around harder to try and get up but to no avail. "…10!" the referee finished counting before raising up Ryuki's arm, "The winner is…Ryuki!" Despite the referee using Ryuki's first name, that was far from his thoughts. Taking his hand away, he walked over to Owen who appeared to be crying as he was still down, lying on his back.

"What do you want?" Owen asked, too ashamed to even face Ryuki. Ryuki gave him a hand.

"Need help getting up?" Ryuki asked. Owen looked at him and glared.

"I don't need your pity!" Owen snapped.

"You need to get up sooner or later. Come on," Ryuki encouraged. Owen grumbled and reluctantly took Ryuki's hand. Ryuki tugged hard so that he could pull Owen back up to his feet. The larger boy pushed himself up to help and soon was back up standing.

"Thanks," Owen muttered. Ryuki smiled.

"You're welcome." Ryuki smiled. "Good fight. I haven't fought an opponent like you before. You almost had me a few times."

"Well, close isn't quite a win," Owen shrugged. "Still, you taught me a thing or two about my defense. I guess some training is up for me."

With that, Owen nodded a goodbye and walked away. Ryuki smiled to himself before hopped off the platform. He felt someone hug him from behind.

"Oh, Leo!" Caitlin cheered. "You were so awesome!"

Behind Caitlin, the others were coming up to congratulate Ryuki for his victory.

"Dude!" Jude grinned. "That was so righteous!"

"How did you do that?" asked Nikki. "That kick just bowled him over!"

"It like something out of a movie!" Jonesy agreed.

"Definitely," Wyatt nodded.

Tazuka walked through the crowds until he managed to get to Ryuki.

"I'm impressed," he smiled. "It seems that your special technique seems to have worked after all."

"Hai," Ryuki smiled. "I was a little worried it wouldn't work but it did."

"But what about that blow to the chest you took?" asked Jen. "That must have hurt!"

"It did," Ryuki sighed, now remembering the pain in his chest. He took a moment to open his shirt to see if there was any visible damage. The girls didn't have time to drool over him since there was a large red handprint which caught their attention."

"Ow!" Wyatt winced. "That has to hurt!"

"Leo," Caitlin said, "You should get yourself checked at the medical tent."

"It's nothing to worry about," Ryuki said before closing his shirt again. "It's just a bruise, nothing too bad."

"If you say so, bro," Jude said.

"Alright!" the announcer said, "That was a great fight, wasn't it?" There were cheers everywhere. "Next we have another fight! Let's see who's next!" The names flashed on the JumboTron.

SAMSON

VS

KEITH JONES

"Alright, come on up!" the announcer declared and then people began to back away as the first fighter stepped up. Ryuki and Jude recognized him. It was the big and scary guy Ryuki had seen. So, his name was Samson, huh? Keith Jones wore a white karate gi and had short brown hair and a bit of a goatee. He wore a black undershirt under his gi and had on a black belt. That meant he was skilled enough.

The referee stood between the two. Samson was glaring down on Keith as Keith looked back confidently. "Alright, I want a nice clean fight! You two know the rules. Now, FIGHT!" The referee backed away and stepped off the platform as both fighters faced one another.

Keith was the first attack. With a battle cry he swung his fist at Samson. The giant of a man's only response was too quick for anyone to catch, save for Ryuki. Keith's punch was caught in Samson's hand. Samson then began to squeeze causing Keith to cry out in pain as he was forced to his knees. Samson sneered and then gave Keith a violent kick right in the face. Keith was sent to the ground, his nose broken and bloodied. He spat out some blood and got back to his feet.

"That had to be brutal," Jonesy winced.

Keith attacked Samson again but all his attacks were blocked. Samson then attacked again, this time with a knee strike into Keith's stomach. The karate-gi wearing guy doubled over before Samson slammed his elbow into his back, knocking him down. He didn't seem to be getting up so the referee prepared to make a count.

"Looks like it's over," Nikki said.

"That guy's scary," Jen gulped.

Ryuki's eyes then went wide, "No!" Samson had grabbed Keith's prone body and lifting him up.

Samson raised up Keith's body over his head like a trophy before bringing the guy down over his knee.

"YAMETTE!" Ryuki yelled out.

**CRACK!**

With a sickening crack, Keith's back was smashed over Samson's knee before he rolled off it. He was still alive but there would be no chance of him walking ever again. The referee reluctantly declared Samson the winner but refused to go near him, "Winner…SAMSON!" Samson raised both fists into the air and was booed. He didn't care as he walked off the platform. People backed away in fear but one person was defiant.

"STOP!" Ryuki shouted at him and Samson turned to look at him. "Why did you have to do that? He was already beaten! Why!?"

Samson smirked and walked away. The gang had to restrain Ryuki from running after Samson and attacking him. He couldn't afford to be disqualified. He calmed down a bit and then pointed at Samson, "When we meet, you're going down!" Samson flipped Ryuki the 'finger' before walking off until he was called again. Ryuki's temperament was clearly showing now as he watched Keith getting carried away and towards an awaiting ambulance. From what he'd seen, Keith was now suffering from damage to his spine. He would survive this but he could've died and now was probably paralyzed. Ryuki clenched his fists and gritted his teeth.

"Dude," Jude gulped. "That guy is freaky."

"Leo," Caitlin spoke soothingly as she pushed against his chest. "Calm down. You'll get him soon enough."

"That dishonorable…!" Ryuki growled. "I hope I **do** fight him next. I'm not going to let him hurt anyone else!"

"Good idea," Wyatt grunted as he pulled Ryuki's arm to hold him back. "But you gotta calm down!"

"What he said!" Jonesy agreed.

Ryuki breathed in calmly. When the others felt he had properly calmed down, they let him go.

"I need to go get a drink," Ryuki said. "Wait here, I'll be back." He walked away from the gang.

"I'll go after him so he doesn't hurt himself," Tazuka volunteered before following after Ryuki.

Ryuki leaned over the drinking fountain as he took a cool drink of water from it. After that he wiped his mouth he gritted his teeth. Remembering Samson again he clenched his hand tightly into a fist before punching the wall. He was so angered by Samson's actions and he had to get away from the gang for awhile.

"Did the wall make you mad too?" Ryuki heard. He recognized the voice. It was Tazuka.

"Not now, niisan," Ryuki said to him. He leaned against the wall and rested a hand on his head.

"Are you okay?" Tazuka asked. "What's wrong?"

"I'm alright," Ryuki said, in denial, "It's nothing."

Tazuka rolled his eyes, "You really are a bad liar, you know that?" Tazuka then said, "It's because you got reminded of Asakura, isn't it?" Hearing that name made Ryuki growl. Asakura was an enemy Zodiac Knight, the Knight of Scorpio. He was a vicious fighter who was also homicidal. The first time they had encountered him he had murdered several people out of sheer enjoyment. Asakura was cruel, evil, murderous and dishonorable and Ryuki hated him for all the suffering he was causing. Ryuki clenched his fists again. "We'll stop him, don't worry. But now you need to focus on the tournament. If you let rage cloud your judgment, Samson will have already beaten you." Ryuki didn't answer but his nod meant that he'd accepted the advice. They then heard Jude calling them.

"Bros, come on!" Jude called as he skated towards them. Ryuki stood up straight.

"What is it?" Ryuki asked.

"It's that Raiden guy! You gotta see this!"

Tazuka and Ryuki looked at each other and nodded before following Jude back to the tournament.

* * *

Raiden sent his opponent flying off the platform with a powerful kick. It had been a short fight with Raiden clearly having an advantage. His opponent was an expert in Wushu but that didn't help him win against his opponent. The referee then walked over to Raiden and raised his arm into the air.

"The winner….RAIDEN!" the referee declared before Raiden pulled his arm back. He then walked over to his cloak which had been lying at the edge of the platform before putting it back on. His eyes scanned the area and he saw Ryuki running with Tazuka and Jude with him.

"Leo, you're back!" Caitlin said.

"Dude, you just missed it!" Jonesy said.

"What happened?" Ryuki asked.

"Sparks flew, literally," Wyatt said. "I mean, I actually saw sparks flying out of that guy's fingers."

"Must've been the trick of the light," Nikki commented. "But that guy took down his opponent in less than 5 minutes."

"Really?" Ryuki blinked in surprise. He hadn't been expecting that. Oh sure, he had met lots of fighters who could do that, but he hadn't been expecting anyone like that to compete in a minor tournament like this.

Raiden stepped off the platform and calmly made his way towards the gang. He faced Ryuki and both stared into each other's eyes intensely. Raiden then spoke up, "You better win against Samson so I can face you in the finals."

Ryuki nodded, promising, "Count on it." Raiden then walked past them. The announcer then called on the next two contestants. The crowd was already riled for the next fight. Samson's brutal display earlier was already forgotten to them.

Ryuki now had two people to face. One was Samson who was a vicious and brutal fighter while the other was Raiden who seemed pretty interested in fighting Ryuki. The Knight of the Dragon began to wonder what will happen next. Ryuki then noticed that Raiden was walking toward his own group, which consisted of a short man, a large muscular man with black spiky hair, and a very attractive young woman, who was also clasped to Raiden's arm.

* * *

End Part 7


	8. Part 8

Part 8

"Winner…JOSEPH TAYLOR!" the referee announced the name of the winner of the 4th match. The announcer then stood on the stage.

"Weren't those bouts amazing, people?" he asked receiving cheers. Ryuki glowered. Had they all forgotten about what's happened to Keith? Guess they did. "Well, we'll be taking a half hour break before the semifinals begin. Hope you finalists stick around and get yourselves checked out for the next match!" The crowd dispersed.

"We should get some lunch," Jonesy suggested.

"How can you still eat after all this?" Nikki asked. The violent display of Samson nearly killing Keith was still in her mind.

"Sorry, but a man has gotta eat!"

"Ugh, you're so insensitive!" Nikki walked away.

"What? What did I do?"

Ryuki was getting himself bandaged up. The bruises were still a little sore and had to be treated. Caitlin was with him along with Tazuka and Jen.

"Are you sure you're going to be ready?" Caitlin asked with concern in her voice.

Ryuki hissed in pain, "What choice do I have, Caitlin-chan. I'm going to be facing Samson soon enough."

"But you saw what he did," Jen said, "He'll destroy you!"

"I know, I saw, and that's why he's going down," Ryuki swore.

'_That's the spirit, aibou!_' Yaminekoryu cheered.

"Ryuki-kun," Tazuka said firmly. "I do hope you don't let your anger cloud your judgment out there."

"Hai, niisan," Ryuki nodded. Suddenly, a large man walked into the medical tent.

"HASUMA!" Coach Halder yelled out.

"Halder-sensei!" Ryuki gasped, seeing the large man who'd been his coach prior to the tournament. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to check up on you, my boy!" Halder bellowed as he slapped Ryuki in the back and the boy winced in pain. He didn't notice this. "Sorry I couldn't come sooner to see. Business in the Penalty Box as usual. I did get to see you on the JumboTron! Now that was a fight!"

"Arigato," Ryuki groaned. "Itai…"

"Um, Coach," Jen spoke up. "Maybe you could leave so that Leo here can recuperate."

"Good idea. Drink plenty of liquids, son and get ready to kick some butt!" Coach Halder gave Ryuki one last 'gentle' pat on the back before leaving. Ryuki groaned again in pain.

"Next time, warn me when he does that," Ryuki said.

Jude walked inside of the tent with a tube of some kind, "I got some ointment you could use. Jen gave me some awhile back."

"Um…is that safe?" Caitlin asked. "I mean, remember last time?"

"What happened last time?" Ryuki asked, curious.

"You don't wanna know," Jen and Caitlin spoke in unison. Ryuki blinked. Tazuka's eyes glowed for a second and he snickered. So, _that_ what happen. Ryuki uncapped the tube of ointment and sniffed.

"Ugh," Ryuki grimaced. "Arigato, but no," Ryuki screwed the cap back on and handed it back. "I don't want to smell bad, thank you."

"Suit yourself," Jude said.

"Where's Wyatt-san?" Ryuki asked.

"Oh, he went to get a coffee to soothe his nerves," Jen said.

Ryuki quirked an eyebrow, "I'm the one who's fighting and _he's_ nervous?"

"Weird, huh?" Caitlin said.

Ryuki chuckled and got back up. He put his shirt back on, tied on the sash and gripped his fists. "Okay, I'm ready."

The next match was about to begin…

RAIDEN

VS.

JOSEPH TAYLOR

Raiden threw off his cloak. He was wearing a black gi with white lining, a yin-yang symbol on his back. Ryuki wasn't going to miss this fight. "Go, Raiden!" called a voice. Ryuki looked for the owner and saw the girl who had been latched onto Raiden's arm earlier. She wore a pink dress that went down to her mid-thigh, and a 'window' that revealed her cleavage. Next to her were the other two men who were with Raiden. The large muscular man wore an open vest that revealed his muscular chest and brown pants. The smaller man wore a green gi and hat.

Joseph Taylor then stepped into the ring. Like most of the other fighters he wore a white karate gi with a black belt, symbolizing his rank as a fighter. He had black hair and blue eyes. He looked at the girl who was cheering on Raiden and peered lecherously at her. "She's your girlfriend?" he asked.

Raiden countered with his own question "What of it?"

"Just wondering if she's free or if I have to pay to play with that fine piece," he shrugged, a cocky smile plastered on his face.

"What did you say about my daughter?!" yelled the short man.

"What, can't hear me down there… shorty?" he asked. A vein appeared on the smaller man's head.

"Ma-shishou!" called Raiden. "Allow me to deal with him." The smaller man nodded.

Ryuki muttered, "This is going to be a short fight."

"You think so?" Caitlin asked.

"Just watch and see."

Joseph stood near the center of the arena, while Raiden stood close to the edge. Raiden bowed in front of Joseph who bowed back. The referee stood between them and said, "Alright, I want a nice clean fight. If you are thrown out, knocked out, or can't stand at the count of 10, you're out!" Raiden and his opponent, Joseph, nodded in agreement. "Alright…FIGHT!" The referee climbed off the platform to allow both the competitors to start fighting. Joseph got into a fighting stance as he eyed Raiden. Raiden simply stood still. He then opened his arms wide.

"One hit," Raiden said.

"What are you talking about?" asked Joseph.

"You get one hit, and I'm making it a free shot. At this distance one hit is all you need to knock me off the platform."

"Don't screw with me!" Joseph yelled as he charged at Raiden. He then performed a roundhouse kick that hit Raiden square in the face. The pure force of the kick knocked dust into the air. Joseph smiled, believing he had won. His smile quickly faded when the dust cleared and it was revealed that Raiden hadn't moved an inch.He didn't even look like the blow had made contact.

Now it was Raiden's turn to smile. "Is that truly the best you have? Pathetic." Raiden then shifted his weight and performed a kick to Joseph's abdomen, knocking him backwards. The audience winced when they saw the blow. Even they could tell it hurt. Joseph charged again and threw a punch. Raiden blocked his attacker's fist while shifting his own weight, and at the same time, striking home with a counter-attack to abdomen the. The fist to his stomach made Joseph double over in pain. Raiden then performed a kick to Joseph's head and knocked the fighter senseless. He fell to the ground and the judge began the count.

At the count of six, Joseph leapt to his feet. Obviously angered, he attacked Raiden with two consecutive strikes to the head and abdomen followed immediately by a kick.

To his shock, Raiden easily blocked all the attacks. He followed by striking him with a kick to the abdomen. The entire sequence happened in a blur to his opponent's and most of the audiences' eyes. Joseph fell to his knees. Raiden grabbed him by his gi and lifted him to his feet. Raiden the slammed his foot into Joseph's side and sent him flying. After sailing off the arena, Raiden appeared above Joseph. "You made a mistake speaking about my Master and girlfriend like that. He then flipped while still in the air. His leg seemed to crackle with electricity. "Banrai!" exclaimed Raiden as his foot slammed into Joseph, sending sparks of electricity everywhere. Raiden then leapt off of Joseph and landed back on the arena.

Everyone was stunned by the display as the referee climbed onto the platform to check on platform. Joseph was unconscious so without further ado, he raised up Raiden's arm, "Winner, by a knockout, RAIDEN!" The audience cheered as Raiden pulled his arm back, reached for his cloak and put it back on. He leapt off the platform and calmly walked back to his companions. As he past by Ryuki, he whispered, "Try and stay alive." Ryuki nodded.

Ryuki's eyes had never left Raiden while he was on that platform. He saw the sparks leave the fighter's body. He had a sneaking suspicion that he and Raiden were not so different in at least one aspect. Of course, having moves as fast as his was somewhat surprising.

"Alright!" the announcer shouted, "That was one awesome fight! Now we're going to have the next match! Hope you guys are going to be ready because even I know this is gonna be one heck of a brutal fight!"

On the large JumboTron, the names of the two fighters were displayed:

RYUKI LEONARD HASUMA

VS

SAMSON

"Good luck," Caitlin said as she gave Ryuki a kiss on the cheek. He smiled before he walked towards the platform where Samson was waiting for him.

"He's doomed, isn't he?" Wyatt asked, sipping his coffee.

"Don't say that," Jen chided.

"The guy's a lot bigger and meaner than Leo, Jen," Wyatt spoke logically. "I know Leo's skilled but someone is going to go down hard and fast."

"Have a little faith, bro," Jude said.

"That's the problem, I do have _little_ faith," Wyatt remarked.

Tazuka frowned, "Ryuki-kun will surprise you, you'll see."

The referee once again went over the rules between Samson and Ryuki. Samson was glaring at the red haired Japanese boy who returned it with his own. Samson then smirked and gave Ryuki a thumbs-down. The referee announced, "And…FIGHT!"

Ryuki got into a fighting stance and said, "I won't allow you to hurt anyone ever again." Without any warning, he charged at Samson and swung his fist. The muscular brute just waited and when Ryuki got into range he struck. The wind was knocked out of Ryuki's lungs as Samson's knee connected. He doubled over and gasped but Samson grabbed Ryuki's braid before he landed on the ground. He raised up Ryuki by the hair and then began pummeling him with one fist. Ryuki screamed as he was punched in the gut, chest and face while the audience watched in horror. This wasn't a fight, it was torture!

"LEO!" Caitlin screamed. Samson, satisfied, then threw Ryuki across the platform. Ryuki didn't fall off, however, but his hair was now untied from its braid and untamed. He landed and rolled on the platform before landing face up. He was panting, gasping for air and groaning in pain. He rolled back onto his hands and knees before pushing himself back to his feet. He coughed up some blood. With a roar, he went on the attack again. He swung his fists wildly at Samson who was forced to back up and block with his forearms. Ryuki kept swinging his fists, trying to punch through Samson's defense but to no avail. He stopped punching and Samson took advantage of this by performing a violent heel kick into Ryuki's chin sending him flying up before following up with a brutal side kick to Ryuki's stomach that once again sent the younger boy sailing.

Caitlin couldn't watch this. Ryuki was getting hurt. Her friends were transfixed by the fight, wincing and flinching in response to the injuries Ryuki was receiving.

Tazuka bit his thumb, "Ryuki-kun…what are you doing? Your anger…it's clouding your judgment."

Samson slowly walked over to Ryuki who was on the ground before grabbing his leg. Ryuki hung limply upside down by one leg as Samson stared at him before grinning. The large men's foot then smashed into Ryuki's face with such a force that it could've shattered his skull. Ryuki moaned in pain before Samson dropped him onto the floor. Even with the ringing in his ears, Ryuki could still hear his friends cheering him on.

"Bro, get up!" Jude shouted, "Get up!"

They were encouraging him.

"You can do it, Leo!" Jonesy shouted, "I got money on you!"

Well…at least he meant well.

"Come on…" Wyatt shuddered as he took a sip of coffee. "You gotta do this."

So, he had faith in him after all.

Jen was nibbling her finger nails. "Get up! You've trained for this! Get up!"

"Are you gonna quit!? I don't think so!" Nikki added.

The words gave him hope…and then…

"Baby, I believe in you," Caitlin spoke, hands to her heart.

His fan club had also started cheering him on, calling out his name, encouraging him to get up. Tricia was leading them. Even Skyla was there.

'_My friends…'_

Ryuki began to struggle to get up to his feet. Yaminekoryu was in his head, '_Aibou! Don't you dare lose!_'

Ryuki struggled but then he couldn't get up. Samson smirked as he raised fists into the air as if he had won. Ryuki frowned in disgust. That was when he saw it: his deck. His deck must've fallen out of his pocket earlier. He reached over and clutched it in his hand. He was reminded of the reason he had been fighting as a Zodiac Knight for so long…

It was for his friends…it had always been for his friends, family, and the people precious to him. Forcing the pain back to the back of his mind, he pushed himself back up to his feet. Samson was shocked but then had a look of outrage. Ryuki smirked at his expression and said, "I'm not going down that easily." Immediately, the sound of cheering echoed throughout the mall. It was pandemonium, in a good way. '_Yaminekoryu, ikuzo!_'

'_Un,_' the demon grunted in response.

Samson without a word charged straight at Ryuki and launched a kick that was aimed at crushing his skull. Ryuki stood stationary as the attack came.

There was the sound of a thunderclap and then…silence.

Caitlin gasped in shock and her eyes widened before her lips curled into a smile and she hollered, "Woo-hoo!"

Samson held an expression of full shock on his face. Why? Because…Ryuki had caught his foot. Ryuki's eyes then became sharp, his pupils narrow slits like those of a cat as he growled, "My turn." He then let go of Samson's foot and dashed towards his opponent before leaping up and hitting him in the chin with his knee. Samson staggered back from the force of the strike before Ryuki swung his leg again and kicked Samson in the side of his head, sending him tumbling. "Timber!" Ryuki joked. Samson growled and got back to his feet before attacking Ryuki with quick punches and kicks. Ryuki backed away, dodging all of Samson's strikes with a grin on his face. When he was close to the edge he then retaliated with several punches into Samson's gut. They had been hard and fast and Samson was forced staggering back by the punches. Ryuki then shifted and elbowed Samson hard in the abdomen, knocking the wind out of him before giving the large muscular man a powerful head-butt in the chin. Ryuki clutched his head but then smirked as he watched Samson stagger in his steps.

"Is that all you got?" Ryuki taunted, laughing. This caught Tazuka's attention. Ryuki had never taunted his opponents.

This caused Samson's anger to bowl and in the first time since the start of the tournament he finally spoke, "Don't you dare laugh at me!"

There was silence and gasps of shock. Ryuki's eyes widened too. Why…

Because Samson's voice wasn't deep and masculine…it was…HIGH PITCHED and SQUEAKY!"

Soon the audience began to laugh and laugh out loud, pointing at the large man. Their fear had faded and was now replaced with mirth, ridiculing the large and vicious man with the voice of a mask.

Ryuki laughed too, "Please…stop talking! It ruins your image."

Samson roared, though it sounded more like a shriek, and then charged at Ryuki. He brought his elbow down but Ryuki slipped behind him and sent him staggering with a kick. Samson spun around and swung his leg in a roundhouse but Ryuki ducked and did a sweep kick that causes Samson to fall. Samson jumped back to his feet looked really pissed. Ryuki just yawned.

"Come on, give me your best shot," Ryuki said, eyes narrowed and teeth showing in a grin. Samson then rushed towards Ryuki, with every intent of killing the boy now. Ryuki got into a stance, clenched his fist and…

WHAM!!!

The punch smashed into Samson's face and sent him flying across the platform and off the edge. The audience scrambled away so that Samson wouldn't land on them. The man looked disoriented and his eyes were swirling. On the platform, Ryuki was flicking his wrist repeatedly. "Itai…" His eyes had turned back to normal as he winced in pain. The referee got up on the platform and raised Ryuki's arm into the air.

"The winner…RYUKI!!!" the referee declared. Ryuki smiled proudly even with all the injuries on his body right now. He then walked over to his friends who began to congratulate him.

"That was totally awesome!" Jude cheered.

"Dude! I won fifty bucks!" Jonesy cheered. Well, his intentions were good anyway. "You rock!"

"You are really something." Nikki sighed in relief.

"Sure, rattle my nerves," Wyatt snickered. He was still sipping his coffee.

"I thought my heart was going to burst there for a minute," Jen spoke, trying to calm herself down.

"Don't scare me like that again!" Caitlin frowned as she hugged her boyfriend.

"I just have (pant) one (pant) thing to say…" Ryuki held up a finger, "Can someone (pant) please (pant) catch me?" He then fell unconscious at their feet.

* * *

End Part 8 


	9. Part 9

Part 9

"A cage fight?" Ryuki said in shock. "You're joking, right?" He was in Action Pages, with Jonesy and Nikki.

"That's what he said," Jonesy informed him. "Right after you passed out the announcer said that the Final match is gonna be a cage fight."

"But why?" Ryuki asked.

"Who knows," Nikki commented, "Maybe just a scheme to sell more tickets to the fight."

"Not to mention people are going to be betting on our boy here," Jonesy clapped Ryuki's back. Ryuki winced and groaned. "Sorry, man."

"Daijoubu," Ryuki moaned.

It was a day after the semifinals. Ryuki had advanced to the finals and would be facing Raiden. It didn't help that he'd fainted after his fight with Samson but what else could he do? He had been exhausted when he used some of Yaminekoryu's aura to push himself into winning. When he woke up, he saw the others hovering over him as he'd gotten himself in the hospital again. He didn't have any broken bones, miraculously, but he did suffer from some nasty bruising.

He was covered in bandages. His arms, chest and stomach were all covered and so he had to wear long sleeves. He also had bandages wrapped around his forehead. He nearly looked like a mummy as Jude had offhandedly commented. Ryuki still found it funny, though.

"So…the finals are in 5 days?" Ryuki asked, confirming the information.

"Yup. I guess they wanted you to be in top form and that Raiden guy didn't like the idea of winning by default," Jonesy remarked. "Anyway, the magic show is like tomorrow. You already got the stuff?" Ryuki smiled.

"Follow me to the storage room. I had the props delivered," Ryuki said.

"Oh, this I gotta see," Nikki smiled, following the two boys to the storage room.

It was in the back and through a locked door that was for 'employees only'. Jonesy had the key and since Nikki was a friend he didn't see the harm. Ryuki also convinced Skyla to turn a blind eye, plus he also saw a group of girls he recognized from his 'fan club' walking in just to have a chance to speak to him. They never bought anything save for magazines but he had trouble saying no to them. He was just so nice. Plus, his popularity hadn't faded all that much. They all still knew he was rich and an heir to a fortune and wanted a piece of him. Luckily, he could escape them for the day

"Alright, here are your props," Ryuki said as he pointed to a black trunk with moons and stars painted on it and a large looking box that was painted the same way. Jonesy just stared.

"That's it?" Jonesy asked. Ryuki frowned.

"What else were you expecting?" Nikki asked.

"Something more…flashier," Jonesy said, remembering the tricks he'd read.

"You never really specified on the details, Jonesy-san," Ryuki said, "And, these props are more than meets the eye." This was not an exaggeration. Ichijyo had enchanted them and the magic show had been a success…well…there was ONE mishap that was not to be spoken of ever again but Jonesy didn't need to know that. What were the odds of IT happening again?

Ryuki walked over to the trunk and undid the lock. It used a number combination so he just turned the dial and it clicked before he raised up the lid. Jonesy and Nikki peered over his shoulder to see the props inside the trunk.

"Hey, sweet!" Jonesy reached into the trunk and pulled out a top hat, wand and cape. He put them on, "How do I look?"

"Want the truth or a lie to feed your ego?" Nikki commented sarcastically.

"Whatever you like, my pretty," Jonesy smirked. Nikki blushed and looked away, smiling a bit. Ryuki stared at the costume. There was no way the magic was still in effect, right? He just hoped there wasn't a repeat of IT again.

"We have the props for the basic magic tricks. Nothing too fancy. I doubt the children wish to see a person sawed in half," Ryuki said before shuddering. There was still a saw at the bottom of the pile of props and not to mention a very scant costume for a female assistant. Ryuki momentarily pictured Caitlin in it before shaking his head. No reason to think about her like _that_…

The three friends came out of the storage room. "Renka, get off of my arm," groaned a familiar voice. Ryuki and the others turned and saw Raiden walk into the store, the girl he had been with clutched to his arm. Raiden looked and saw Ryuki. "Wasn't expecting to see you here. Feeling better?"

"Just a tad bit sore," Ryuki said, "But I'll live."

"So, what are you doing here?" Raiden asked.

"I work here," Ryuki answered frankly.

"I see," Raiden looked around. "A bookstore?"

"I like to read."

"A good hobby."

Jonesy stepped over and crossed his arms, "Okay, buddy, if you're here to psyche out our boy Leo here before your match then you have another thing coming!" Raiden rolled his eyes.

"I don't have any intentions of psyching your friend out," Raiden retorted. "I'm only here because Renka here," he gestured to the girl who was clutched to his arm, "was dragging me around for some shopping."

Jonesy looked over the up and down girl and grinned, "Hello, there…" Nikki smacked him upside the head. "Hey!"

"You don't flirt with customers," Nikki rolled her eyes.

"What, you jealous?" Jonesy teased before she stomped him on the foot. "Ow!" He hopped around, holding his aching foot.

"Interesting friends you got," Raiden observed. Ryuki shrugged.

"They are," Ryuki admitted. "So…looking for anything in particular?"

Raiden sighed, "Might as well. What do you recommend in terms of adventure?"

"And romance!" Renka piped up.

* * *

It didn't take long for Jonesy and Ryuki to set up the props for use. It took them a while to get the Mirror Box put together, but the two managed it. Both boys had some bandages on their fingers which was a painful reminder that they needed to work on their aim with hammers. As they were moving the box into storage for the upcoming show, Skyla managed to catch them.

"Looking good, boys," she smiled as she admired the props which the boys had spent their shift putting together. "Did you really get this from Tokyo, Ryuki?"

"Hai," Ryuki nodded as he and Jonesy finally got the box in a safe spot. "My friend Takada sent a couple of things he thought might help."

"Takada, huh?" Jonesy grinned. "I like the man's taste in clothing. Shame we can't find someone to wear the assistant outfit."

"Uh…yeah," Ryuki blushed, trying to banish the sight of Caitlin in the outfit again. "Well, he thinks he's funny sometimes."

"Ah, everyone has their own tastes," Jonesy shrugged. "Bet he had a lot of girls in the palm of his hand if he was doing the magic stuff, eh?"

'_You have no idea,_' Ryuki sighed inwardly.

Jonesy had on the cape and hat and waving the wand around as Ryuki checked all the props to see if they were all in working order. It's been awhile and the disaster at the previous magic show he'd been involved with was still etched in his memory. He was also explaining to Jonesy what he needed to do. When Jonesy asked how he was supposed to pull off magic tricks, Ryuki confidently said to him, "Leave it to me."

Tazuka had taken a break to see what was going on. He pulled Ryuki aside for a 'chat'.

"_You're going to use your powers, aren't you?_" Tazuka asked, carefully, in Japanese.

"_Yes, I am_," Ryuki replied. Ryuki was an esper capable of telekinesis and teleportation.

"_Are you sure it'll be safe. You know what will happen if you're found out_," Tazuka warned.

"_I know, but I promised to help_."

Tazuka sighed, "_Fine, but I still doubt this is a good idea_."

"_Relax, you worry too much_," Ryuki told him.

"_And you worry too little_," Tazuka remarked. Tazuka had always been worried about Ryuki. The boy was a strange anomaly, able to defy each and every one of his predictions. It was like the Dragon Knight was able to go against fate instinctively and without trying. The two then looked up in surprise. They had just heard… splashing?

The splashing sound was then followed by a call of, "Apapapapa!!" and Raiden yelling, "Apachai! Get out of the fountain!"

Both Knights walked out of the store before looking over the railing to see what appeared to be a full grown and very muscular man splashing around in the water like some kid and also Raiden.

"Is that Raiden?" Ryuki blinked. "And who is that other man who he's trying to pull out of the water."

WHAM! Tazuka flinched as he watched Raiden being sent sailing by a rather powerful backhand strike which looked accidental in nature, "I have no idea but I do believe that he could be one of Raiden's teachers."

Raiden's eyes were swirling around. "Apachai-san!" scolded an attractive blonde haired girl. "Raiden-san, get a hold of yourself," she cried over Raiden's unconscious body, shaking him.

"Sorry, Raiden," said the muscular man, Apachai. "Apachai still needs to practice holding back."

Tazuka chuckled, "Let's just hope Ron doesn't catch them."

"I'm more worried for Ron if he did," Ryuki chuckled as well.

* * *

Let's skip to the next day, shall we…?

Kids were already sitting in front of a makeshift stage that had been set up in Action Pages for the little magic show that they were going to perform. It was mainly a promotional stunt but Ryuki was having fun with it.

Jonesy had on his costume, mainly a cape and top hat on and holding a wand. For some reason, when he saw the kids, the confidence he originally had the previous day just vanished.

In the back room, Jonesy was having a panic attack and Ryuki was the only one there to help calm him down. The others were too busy and couldn't get out of work.

"What if I mess up, man?" Jonesy asked, sweating and panicking. "I'll get fired, again!"

"Relax, Jonesy-san," Ryuki said calmly.

"Easy for you to say! I don't know the first thing about magic! What do I do!?" Jonesy cried in dismay. Ryuki sighed and grabbed Jonesy by the shoulder before giving him a good smack. "Thanks, I needed that."

"You're welcome and there is nothing to worry about. Just let me handle it."

"But how?"

Ryuki gave him a confident smile and a thumb's up. "Just trust me."

* * *

Jonesy was on the stage and ready to work his magic. The kids were sitting in front of him all staring expectantly at him.

'_Alright, start with something small but big enough to get their attention. What was the first trick again…?_' he then remembered. "Alright, kids!" he announced, confidently, "I am the Great Jonesy and I will wow and amaze you with feat of magic!"

One naughty kid shouted, "You suck!" The other kids laugh.

Jonesy was ready to lose his temper but calmed down. "Now, for my first trick I shall…"

Ryuki was not too far away and holding a walkie-talkie. It was connected to an earpiece in Jonesy's ear. Ryuki was watching the whole thing from a distance. Ryuki then said, "Levitate."

Jonesy was surprised and repeated. "Levitate?"

"_Just trust me_," Ryuki's voice came into the earpiece. "_Just do as I tell you. Recite any sort of magic words that come to mind_."

"Alright!" Jonesy took a deep breath of air and said, "Abracadabra and hocus pocus! Make me fly, like a…locust?" He muttered, "Man, lame." Suddenly he heard gasping and then felt that his feet weren't touching the ground. He looked down and nearly had a heart attack! He was levitating a foot off the ground.

'_Wow, Ryuki really does do good work. I can't even feel the wires!_' Jonesy thought.

Among the spectators were none other than Raiden and some of his teachers, namely Apachai and an attractive woman. She wore a pink robe that only went down to her mid thigh, thigh high violet stockings and sandals. She had a sword strapped to her back and her raven colored hair was pulled back by a pink bow into a ponytail. She had pale violet eyes and a stoic expression. "Apa!" exclaimed Apachai. "Look, Shigure! He's flying!"

Shigure's stoic expression was betrayed for a brief moment when she saw Jonesy floating. "Su-goi," she said slowly.

Ryuki had his palm out and pointed at Jonesy, using his telekinesis to make Jonesy levitate. He then made a few motions to make Jonesy fly over the audience who just stared at him in awe. Ryuki felt a tap on his shoulder and looked to see Tazuka, frowning at him disapprovingly.

"Using your powers, Ryuki-kun?" Tazuka said.

"It's all for a good cause," Ryuki reasoned.

"Just don't get caught," Tazuka warned. "You know what will happen if you do."

"Hai," Ryuki nodded, not wanting any unwanted consequences. After a few minutes, he put Jonesy down and the kids applauded.

The next few tricks went smoothly. Next was the disappearing ball trick. Jonesy would hide a ball under his hat and when he picked his hat back up, the ball was gone. He showed them that the hat was empty before putting it on the table again. He waved his wand and 'presto!' the ball was back. Apachai was clapping loudly, while Shigure appeared to be clapping but no noise was made.

The 'Dancing Water' trick was also something to behold. Jonesy filled up a glass of water and with a wave of his wand made the water dance around him. The kids clapped and demanded for more. Raiden sighed in relief. Though he was a full grown man, Apachai had a childlike outlook on life. He was afraid Apachai and Shigure might do something insane.

The 'Dancing Puppet' was next and Jonesy used his wand like a conductor to 'make' the puppet dance to his command. It did just that and followed his commands before he sent it back into the box. Raiden and Renka were holding back Shigure and Apachai from attacking the 'Demon Puppet' as they called it.

Skyla was impressed. What she didn't know was that Ryuki was helping with the tricks by using his psychic abilities. However, he was right now sweating. Using all that power exhausted him but he knew he had to help Jonesy. That was the only thing on his mind right now.

"And now, for my last and final trick, the disappearing act," Jonesy said. "Now, an assistant of mine will be helping me." They had rehearsed this. "Presenting my partner, Leo!"

Leo walked towards the stage, wiping the sweat off his brow. Jonesy may not have been a genius but he could notice that something was wrong. "Dude, you okay?" he whispered.

"I'm fine," Ryuki said, tiredly. "Now, let's just do this."

"Alright," Jonesy began. "My assistant here will walk into the box here and then I will close it. When I open it again, he will vanish." Jonesy pointed to the box and Ryuki walked in. Jonesy then closed the door and did the locks. "Nothing is coming in or out now," Jonesy said. "Alright, let's do this!"

In the box, Ryuki was ready. He was waiting for Jonesy to say the magic words and that was his cue to teleport into the backroom. He concentrated on his power and…

Bad timing! Suddenly, there was a loud ringing sound in his ear! '_Oh, no! Not now!_' Ryuki panicked.

Tazuka cringed in pain when he heard the ringing, but then his eyes glowed when he received a vision. "Oh, no!"

Jonesy was about to wave his wand when all of a sudden the shelves in the store started to shake. First it was one, then two and pretty soon all of them started to shake. People thought this was part of the show but then the shelves started to 'spit' the books they were holding out at the people. The customers and kids began to scream as the books began to fly about the store like some sort of haunted nightmare. Parents quickly picked up their children and ran out of the store as fast as they could. Apachai and Shigure stood and began attacking the books. Shigure was slashing them in half as Apachai blasted them with a flurry of punches and kicks. Raiden, seeing the mayhem that his two teachers were causing started yelling at them.

"Apachai! Stop hitting the books! Shigure! Stop cutting them! We don't have the money to pay for this kind of damage!" he exclaimed.

Jonesy was shocked but then heard the pounding coming from inside the box.

"Let me out!" Ryuki cried. "Please, let me out!" Jonesy quickly began to unlock the box and Ryuki fell out, holding his head in pain.

"Ryuki, what happened?" Jonesy said.

"I don't know!" Ryuki shouted. As soon as the pain stopped, the shelves stopped shaking and the books fell back to the floor. Jonesy helped Ryuki up.

"What the heck just happened?" Jonesy asked.

"That is what I want to know," Skyla said, hands on her hips looking at the two boys crossly. "We've lost all our customers because of this stunt! Jonesy, you were the magician, so that makes you responsible! I'm sorry, but I have to-"

"It's not Jonesy-san's fault, Skyla-sempai, it's mine," Ryuki said.

"Leo…" Jonesy said, surprised.

"They were my props and without telling either of you I set up one final trick. The books were supposed to fly around and amaze the customers but I guess I should've approached you about this." Ryuki bowed. "I am deeply sorry and will accept any punishment."

Skyla sighed. "Ryuki, you've been a great employee and worked hard when you first started. But, the safety of the customers and this store is more important. I'm sorry, but you're fired. Please, hand in your nametag." Dejectedly, Ryuki did and then left the store with his head down. Jonesy looked on as his friend walked away. Skyla said, "Let's get this place cleaned up. It's a mess."

* * *

The monster exploded as soon as Jawz finished executing his Final Vent. One of his monsters, Overbite, flew at the energy orb and swallowed it. Although he had won, he didn't feel like celebrating. At least this problem was solved…for now.

* * *

Ryuki sat alone at an empty table in the food court, eating some sushi he had bought from the sushi restaurant called, 'Super Terrific Happy Sushi'. He just sighed as he took a bite out of his sushi. The magic show had been a bust. Just as he was about to teleport, that signal came and messed up his concentration, causing him to accidentally lose control of his telekinesis. The ringing had long gone, signifying that Tazuka had solved the problem. Now Ryuki had a new problem. He had just lost his job. But, at least he could save Jonesy from getting fired, a small consolation. As he took another bite, he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"You okay?" the owner of the hand said in a sweet voice. He recognized that voice anywhere.

"No, Caitlin-chan," Ryuki shook his head. Caitlin took a seat next to him. "I just got fired."

"Yeah, I heard," Caitlin said. "Jonesy told me."

"He did?" Not a surprise. The 6 friends were close so of course they would tell each other everything.

"And he also told me how you took the blame for him," Caitlin said. "That was so sweet of you."

"I know," Ryuki nodded. At least he was being praised for what he did. "But now I don't have a job."

Caitlin smiled brightly. "Hey, you know what will make you feel better?" Ryuki looked up from his sushi. "Shopping!"

Ryuki chuckled, "Doesn't that usually make _you_ feel better? Fine, I'll go. It'll be a date."

Caitlin then kissed him and then grabbed his arm, dragging him towards the first store that came to her mind: Albatross and Finch.

* * *

End Part 9


	10. Part 10

Part 10

Shopping with Caitlin was quite the experience to say the least. Though she showed nearly little to know enthusiasm for her job at the Lemon, she sure had a lot of energy when it came to shopping.

From what Ryuki knew about girls and shopping from the talks he'd had with Takada back home, a guy's only purpose was to carry the bags and occasionally pay for the girl's purchases. Ryuki knew he could afford to buy Caitlin anything. His mother had provided him with a bank account containing a large sun of money. There was also a secondary account made under his name by Smart Brain since he was one of their (special) operatives. All employees were also provided with a company credit card. Ryuki had never found a reason to use his credit card since he'd received it but he knew that Takada did use his, multiple times, and for reasons unknown to him.

At Albatross & Finch, Ryuki could see the 'Greeter Gods' and 'Greeter Goddesses' standing around, just for the sake of publicity. They were young and attractive, perfect eye candy to draw in customers. They were quite popular and were only employed for their looks. Ryuki looked at the shirtless Greeter Gods and looked down at his own bandaged hands, reminding him of the bandages that now covered his body. He looked like a mummy, in his opinion.

"Great, huh?" Caitlin asked, smiling brightly.

"Hai, it is," Ryuki said, giving her a small smile but his eyes betrayed him. Caitlin noticed this and grew concern,

"Is something wrong?" she asked him. She didn't realize that he was rather self conscious about his appearance right now.

Not wanting to ruin her day, he shook his head, "No, nothing's wrong, Caitlin-chan. I'm okay." He looked at all the clothes and then at Caitlin. "Let's try on some clothes, shall we?"

"Oh…Okay," Caitlin said as she picked up a few tops and skirts before going to the changing rooms. Ryuki sat down on a small bench that was facing the changing rooms. It was obvious that Caitlin would want his opinion on what she was wearing and if it looked good. There was also a pile of clothes sitting next to him. Caitlin had picked them out for him. He idly looked at them one by one. He had to admit that Caitlin had good taste.

He could feel eyes on him. People were staring. There were several reasons why. A lot of the girls had received Tricia's email, exposing his secret of being the son of one of the world's most famous (not to mention richest) fashion designers on the planet. He knew his mother was well known. She designed not only for celebrities but for the everyday person, for any occasion

Another reason was that he was one of the finalists in the martial arts tournament. He had been famous before that, gaining his own fanclub thanks to Tricia (again), but now a lot of attention has fallen on him after he'd beaten the cruel Samson. So, people would stare. It was just natural.

The last reason was more obvious; his bandages. They covered his body and even if he was wearing a long sleeved shirt, they were still apparent on his hands and head. '_Maybe I should've worn a hat and gloves,_' he thought.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see one of the Greeter Gods, a blonde with a tan, smiling at him. He asked, "Hey, you're that Ryuki guy, right? The one in the tournament?"

Ryuki nodded. It was no secret. His face had been displayed on the JumboTron. "Hai," he nodded.

"Wow," the Greeter God said, amazed. "I mean you really kicked that guy's butt."

"Well, it wasn't easy. I can tell you that," Ryuki shrugged, despite the pains in his shoulders.

"Heh," the Greeter God nodded "Looks like he definitely got his licks in."

"That he did," Ryuki sighed, feeling some phantom pain. That tournament was going to leave some marks for a while.

"Oh, Leo!" Caitlin's voice came from the changing room. "How does this look?"

Caitlin came out of the changing room wearing a top that looked almost skintight and a pair of pants which accented her hips very nicely.

"You look wonderful," Ryuki smiled brightly.

"You think so?" asked Caitlin. "I thought this pair made my hips look bigger."

"Trust me, Caitlin-chan," Ryuki chuckled. "My Okaasan is a fashion designer, remember? I am able to tell what looks good on a person or not."

"I guess you're right," Caitlin giggled. "You would be an expert. I also know you would be honest with me."

Ryuki felt a pain in his heart. She thought he was honest. No, he wasn't. He was keeping a secret from her, a dangerous one. He decided to focus on Caitlin and asked, "Do you want that? I can pay for it."

"Really?" Caitlin squealed. "Oh that's so sweet of you!" However, she then stopped. She remembered that conversation she had with Tricia about rich boyfriends who could buy you anything you wanted. She didn't want to be like Tricia but she loved the outfit she was in. Ryuki actually volunteered to pay for it. She was in a dilemma.

Caitlin decided to try out a few other outfits and when she came out to show him, he would always comment how lovely she looked in them. She giggled when she saw the blush on his face. From his reaction and words she knew he had great taste and that he thought highly of her looks.

Now, it was Ryuki's turn.

"Caitlin-chan," he began. "Demo…"

"Come on, just try em on!" Caitlin said. "For me?"

Sighing, Ryuki smiled, "Hai…" He closed the door. Inside, he removed his clothing leaving him in only his underwear. He stared at his bandage clad body and frowned. The bruises and wounds would fade but this was what Caitlin would have to look at until the bandages were removed. He didn't look like the ideal boyfriend right now.

The Greeter Gods were fit and had chiseled muscles and perfect faces. Ryuki wasn't as muscular. He had more of an athletic build. He had a lean body with lean muscle. His training of the martial arts helped him train his body to the state it was in now.

He looked at the clothes Caitlin wanted him to try on. He had to admit she had great taste. It seemed that they would look good on him too. Unfortunately, his bandages would ruin the look.

He looked at his reflection and saw his primary Zodiac Beast, Dragonzer, staring at him. He sighed. "OK, don't give me that look. I can tell what you're thinking." The dragon let out a soft growl. "I know she cares, but she thinks I'm honest and well…I'm not." The dragon replied with another growl. "I can't tell her. She's safer not knowing." The dragon shook its head before vanishing from the reflection. Turning his attention back to the clothes, he decided to just try them on.

* * *

Dragonzer felt some agitation as its contractor faded from sight. It just couldn't understand why the contractor kept doing this to himself. The mother of the contractor accepted his role very easily. She even made him those colored skins that she seemed to like making so much. Of course, the others were more likely to take the contractors seriously if they looked like true warriors at all times, not just in their armor. 

Dragonzer flew through the building his contractor was in at the moment. It could see all the humans in the reflections into the flesh world. Humans. Now they were an exotic treat. The feeling of soft meat and crunchy bones were exquisite. Dragonzer liked the taste of meat as much as any other denizen, but it also knew the rules of the glass world. One of the contractors had chosen it and Dragonzer had to lend him its power. Dragonzer had to admit that it was fed well. He had to share with five other denizens, but that was acceptable so long as it was fed. At least it was not with one of the dark contractors.

A flash of movement came to Dragonzer's eyes and it saw several of the horned runners crowding around one of the gates that hadn't been sealed yet. Its contractor called them Omegazelles and Negazelles. They were in the same small space as his contractor was in.

Dragonzer narrowed its eyes. Its contractor's prospective mate would not like this. Still, it had no choice. Dragonzer concentrated and sent out the call to its contractor. It also sent calls to the denizens; Hardhead, Wildcat, Razorclaw and Brainstorm. It purposely left Dragblacker out. Dragonzer did not like the dark denizen. The black dragon reminded the red dragon of the dark contractor it had been assigned to.

The Denizens were looking for a feast.

* * *

Ryuki came out of the changing room in the clothes Caitlin had chosen for him. She smiled brightly as he walked back out in the clothes and bandages. She didn't even blink as he stepped out. 

"You look great, Leo!" she smiled brightly.

"Ano," Ryuki blushed. "I think the bandages hurt the look."

"Oh don't worry about it," Catlin commented. "The bandages will come off and you'll be looking good in no time."

Ryuki just smiled. He was about to turn around and change when the familiar ringing noise invaded his ears. He tried to remain calm and look like nothing was wrong. Of course, the Mirror Monsters were going to shatter that pretty quickly.

"AHHHHHHH!!" one of the Greeter Goddesses screamed.

"Kuso!" Ryuki cursed. Fate sure loved to screw with him. It had already started. Several Negazelles and Omegazelles came bursting out of the changing rooms through the mirrors and started to attack the staff and customers. The Negazelles and Omegazelles were humanoid Gazelle Mirror Monsters that were similar in appearance save for the shape of the horns and their color. The Negazelles were green and brown with curved horns while the Omegazelles were purple and blue with bull-like horns. They all had four red eyes and blades near the elbows as well as hoof-like feet.

Caitlin began to panic, "What's going on!?"

"Trouble," Ryuki answered before he dashed forward towards a Greeter Goddess who was being grabbed by one of the Negazelles. Ryuki threw a fist and smashed it into the side of the monster's face. It let go of the girl and Ryuki shouted, "Run!" He looked around to see the Omegazelles and Negazelles capturing people and starting to pull the struggling victims back into the Mirror World to be feasted on...Well, it wouldn't be so simple.

Bursting out of the Mirror World were Dragonzer the dragon, Hardhead the buffalo, Wilcat the tiger, Razorclaw the lion and Brainstorm the condor. The Zodiac Beasts contracted to Ryuki began to attack the wild Mirror Monsters, forcing them to shift their attention from their victim to the 5 animalistic monsters that started to attack them.

Ryuki couldn't transform so he allowed his Zodiac Beasts to drive the Gazelles away. Dragonzer, Wildcat and Razorclaw all used their claws and sharp teeth to slash and bite at them, Hardhead smashed into them with its hard head and finally Brainstorm blew them away with typhoon winds.

The various Gazelles were smashed against the wall, immobilizing them and making sure that any victims they had been aiming for were far from their clutches.

Dragonzer let off a roar which seemed to get its fellow contracts to rally behind it. Wildcat, Hardhead, Razorclaw, and Brainstorm each gave their own battle cry before they charged forward.

The Gazelles each managed to pry themselves out of the wall, but they were slow in doing it. It was child's play for the contracts to get them. Dragonzer let loose a large fireball which managed to catch a few of them and cause them to explode. Hardhead poured on the speed and caught a pair of Gazelles with its horns before smashing them through a wall. The fire which belched from the resulting hole told of the Gazelles' fate. Brainstorm soared past several Gazelles and sliced them up with its wings, ending their lives. Wildcat and Razorclaw crushed the last ones and slashed them up before they finally exploded.

The room was filled with floating orbs of power. Dragonzer roared loudly again before the five contracts began chowing down on the free feast.

Caitlin was clutched tightly to Ryuki as she stared unblinkingly at the five monsters which had defeated the ones that had arrived first. As the last of the orbs vanished, the red dragon roared again before it and the other four passed through some glass and vanished from sight.

'_Arigatou, friends,_' Ryuki thought gratefully. He then turned his attention to his trembling girlfriend.

Outside of the store was a different matter. Ron was bringing several other security guards up the Albatross & Finch to try and find out what was going on. Things were going to get dicey.

From down the walkway, Tazuka stood while digging out his cell phone. He quickly dialed up a number and waited as it began to ring.

"Hello, Ichijyo," Tazuka spoke. There was silence. "Yes I know what time it is. Why do you care? You barely sleep half the time."

More silence.

"Takada brought home another girlfriend," Tazuka nodded. "As much as I would like to make small talk, we have a situation here."

Shorter silence.

"A bunch of Gazelles," Tazuka spoke. "They didn't get to eat anyone, but a whole bunch of people saw them fighting Ryuki's contracts. A team of Erasers will be needed."

More silence.

"Your help is appreciated," Tazuka nodded. He then ended the call and put his phone away. He took another look at the wrecked store before quietly walking towards it. His little brother and possible sister-in-law were going to need some comfort.

* * *

"Are you going to be alright?" Ryuki asked Caitlin as they both walked out of the store. They hadn't been able to buy anything because of the monster attack. 

"I think so," she answered. "What happened? What were those things?"

Ryuki swallowed hard. He had trouble lying. He began to sweat a little as he tried to think of a believable story. "They looked like monsters to me."

Caitlin then remembered that Ryuki had attacked one of the monsters and gasped. "Ryuki, you went to fight one of those things! That was dangerous."

"Someone was in danger," he answered. "I couldn't let it happen."

"But…you could've gotten hurt," she said, frowning. "Don't do anything like that, ever, OK?"

Ryuki couldn't promise her that. He was a Zodiac Knight and thus it was his duty to fight the monsters. He did have to give her a reply. "Hai…I promise." That brought back her smile.

"Good," Caitlin fished out her cell phone. "I gotta tell the others about this." As she was dialing, Ryuki's thoughts were focused on the attack. There was no doubt that the Erasers would be called. The Erasers were Smart Brain's elite task force whose sole mission was to make sure the Mirror World's existence was kept a secret. They were the cleanup crew and their job was to make it as if nothing had happened. No one, by tomorrow, would remember the attack at all. It would all be like a dream. Caitlin would also have her memories erased, as would the others.

The excuse Ichijyo used was that if the Mirror World was found out, it would cause chaos. People would panic and it would lead to pandemonium. People would be smashing windows and mirrors to make sure no monsters would appear. They would be paranoid and any reflective surface would be considered a threat. Almost everything cast a reflection so it would be a losing battle. It seemed like an extreme theory but Ryuki didn't want to see it proven. It was better safe than sorry.

Caitlin had finished her call and then smiled towards Ryuki. The Dragon Knight suddenly lost his train of thought at that sparkling smile. He loved looking at it. Acting on impulse, he leaned forward and kissed her. Either it was by his own motivation or influence from Yaminekoryu, it didn't matter since Caitlin was enjoying it. She started kissing back. They broke apart after a few seconds. Caitlin seemed a bit flushed as she took in much needed air. The kiss was also affecting Ryuki as he too had flushed cheeks.

Then they kissed again.

Her arms were slung around his neck as he held onto her hips. Her lips were so soft and she felt good in his hold. She just wanted to stay in this position forever. They stopped kissing again after a few seconds as Caitlin gasped.

'_Wow!_' Caitlin let out mentally. '_He's one great kisser! Maybe he's the __**one!**_'

'_Yatta, aibou! Yatta!_' Yaminekoryu cheered within Ryuki's mind for his actions. '_That's what I'm talking about! Now, slip her some tongue!_'

Ryuki ignored Yaminekoryu's suggestion, despite how tempting it was before he placed the palm of his hand on her cheek, caressing her face. She leaned against his warm palm and smiled wistfully.

"What was that for?" Caitlin asked, referring to the kiss.

"For being alright," Ryuki smiled, "I'm glad those creatures didn't hurt you."

Caitlin felt her heart soar. He was so concerned about her. She just felt she could just faint and he would catch her before she fell. Taking her hand in his, he said, "C'mon, we have a date, right?"

"Right!" Caitlin nodded. Forget work, forget the Lemon and forget those monsters! She was going to spend the day with her boyfriend.

Their next stop was Bikini Republic, which of course caused Ryuki to freeze at the entrance. She had to drag him inside before making him sit in front of the changing rooms. She winked at him, making sure he stayed before looking for a few bikinis to try. Ryuki's mind was wandering when his eyes caught sight of the bathing suits on the mannequins. They barely covered anything at all and left a lot exposed, leaving little to the imagination.

'_Oh, she's gonna show you her body!_' Yaminekoryu teased. '_Lucky you!_' Ryuki had to punch himself in the head to shut the demon up but that only caused him to hurt his own head.

Caitlin returned with the bikinis but hid them behind her back as she retreated into the changing room.

Ryuki felt the bench he was sitting on shift. He looked to his right and saw a familiar face sitting next to him. "Raiden-san?"

"Oh, hey Ryuki," said Raiden. "What are you doing here?"

"Catlin-chan brought me here," answered Ryuki, blushing. "What about you?"

"Renka dragged me in her. I care about her and everything, but man is she pushy."

A voice yelled from the changing room in front of Raiden. "I heard that! Just for that remark you're paying for these!"

Raiden let out a deep sigh. "I was going to pay for them anyways." Raiden's eyes darted to the side. "Ma-shihyou!" yelled Raiden. The small man jumped away from one of the changing rooms.

"Rai… Rai-chan…" said Raiden's teacher, Kensei, nervously

"What are you doing with that camera?" demanded Raiden, pointing to the object in question.

"No… Nothing," he stuttered.

Raiden pulled out a cell-phone. "Miu-san, Ma-shihyou is doing what he normally does…" Short silence. "Right… bye." He looked at his teacher. "You have five seconds to run before Shigure-san shows up." On cue, a shuriken passed Raiden's head and barely missed Kensei's. "Huh, she got here faster then normal." Kensei paled and ran out of the store as fast as he could in order to avoid Shigure's wrath.

Raiden then heard a sly voice. "Raiden-kun, can you help me with something…?"

Raiden stood up and in front of Renka's changing room. "Hai, Ren…" he was cut off when the door suddenly swung open and a hand exploded from the changing room and dragged Raiden in before the door slammed shut and was locked. Ryuki could only guess what they were doing in there.

Ryuki could hear Caitlin from inside the changing room, "Get ready for a surprise." She then walked out.

He was surprised all right.

The first bikini was black with violet flowers decorating the top and bottom. Ryuki blushed red as the bikini contrasted well with her skin. It didn't help that she was posing in such a provocative way. His spit caught in his throat before she retreated back inside. He was utterly speechless and was heating up. She next tried on a pink bikini, then a red one, a white one and then finally something in both red and pink.

Ryuki could only watch her with his mouth gaping, eyes wide, and face flushed red. The images in his mind were starting to make it hard for him to sit comfortably.

When she finally got out of the changing room, fully clothed, she sat down and asked him, "So, which one did you like the best?" She was teasing him. She knew he was a little innocent but wanted to play around a little.

"Well…to be honest," he pulled at his collar. He looked at her and her clothed melted away only to be replaced by the red bikini. His favorite color was red and it did look good on her. The white one didn't look too bad either and the black one was, well, hot. "The black, white and red ones," he answered sincerely, wiping the sweat off his brow.

"Oh, I'll take them then!" Caitlin squealed as she got up to get them to the register. Ryuki followed after her and reached into his wallet, pulling out his Smart Brain credit card.

"I'll pay for them," Ryuki said.

"But, Leo…" Caitlin frowned, remembering what Tricia had told him about having a rich boyfriend being a plus since he could buy you anything.

Ryuki shook his head, "No, it's okay." Ryuki then heard shuffling and saw Renka and Raiden coming out of the changing room. Raiden's face was covered in lipstick marks and Renka had a sly smirk on her face while Raiden had a dazed look on his.

"Right," said Raiden. "Let's go pay for those swimsuits." Renka giggled at this.

Ryuki chuckled nervously as he and Catlin walked to the cashier. He handed the cashier his card. The girl gawked at him. He knew what was coming.

"OH MY GOD!!!" the cashier, a redhead in glasses squealed, "It's you! You're the kid at the tournament!!!"

'_At least she doesn't know you as your mother's son,_' Yaminekoryu said, snickering.

"Hai, that's me," Ryuki said, smiling.

"Can I please have an autograph?" the girl requested, giving him an autograph book and pen. He took them and signed his name in Japanese, complete with a small picture of a dragon, before returning them to her. "Oh, thank you!" She then took his card and ran it through the machine and then putting the bikinis in the bag. "Thanks, and come again."

Ryuki carried the bag for Caitlin as she hugged his arm. She was feeling a little lightheaded. Of course Ryuki was going to be like a celebrity in the mall. His mom was famous and rich, making him famous and rich too, and the fact that he was one of the two finalists in the tournament was also an attention grabber.

She just hoped he wouldn't get mobbed by girls like before. It hurt her to see him so frightened like that. He didn't deserve to be treated like a piece of property.

When they past by a music store, Ryuki could hear a familiar tune being played on one of the pianos. He knew it well. He'd heard it several times before and it had a calming effect on people. Caitlin was feeling it too.

"Wow, that sounds beautiful," Caitlin sighed.

"Let's go in and see who's playing," Ryuki suggested before they went inside. The music store, known as 'High Notes', sold classical musical instruments like the cello, violin and clarinet to the modern electric guitar and electric keyboard. In the middle of the room was a large black piano with some girls and guys standing around it. Ryuki and Caitlin moved in closer to see who the pianist was.

"Tazuka?" Caitlin gaped as she saw Ryuki's 'cousin' playing like an expert. Ryuki smiled as he watched his best friend and brother-in-arms play the piano. His hands flew over the keys smoothly as he lightly tapped on them to carry the tune gracefully. The music was magical, with a lasting effect on the people who listened to it. The audience, male and female alike, was captivated and Ryuki could understand why.

Tazuka noticed that Ryuki and Caitlin were present and gave them a glance as he continued to play. He then finished, which then resulted in a loud collection of applause from the audience he'd collected.

"Wow, that was amazing!" Caitlin said, clapping.

"Thank you, Caitlin," Tazuka nodded before his eyes fell on his 'cousin'. "I heard you lost your job, Ryuki-kun?" Ryuki placed a hand behind his head in embarrassment.

"Well, niisan, I did kinda deserve it after that stunt I pulled," Ryuki said with a small chuckle.

"Well, there are other jobs out there," Tazuka said. "Just keep looking. You'll find the right one for you."

"Hai!"

After waving goodbye, Caitlin and Ryuki left the music store. Tazuka then went back to the piano and played a different piece this time.

"Your cousin is so talented," Caitlin complimented as she and Ryuki walked.

"It runs in the family, I guess," Ryuki shrugged.

All of a sudden, a man snatched away Caitlin's purse. "HEY!" she shouted. Ryuki dropped the shopping bag he held and dashed towards the purse-snatcher. He then grabbed the guy. Ryuki threw his fist straight into his face, putting him down immediately. He bent down and picked up Caitlin's purse before walking back towards his girlfriend, leaving the crook to mall security.

"Here you go," Ryuki said, holding up the purse. In an instant, she had him in a tight hug.

"I have the best boyfriend ever!" Caitlin squealed for all the mall to hear. Ryuki blushed as she let go and took back the purse. "I can't believe I'm dating you!"

"Why is that?" he asked, curiously.

"You're so sweet, kind, gentle and brave. You're willing to put yourself in danger to help people and got my purse back. You're also so honest!" Caitlin listed. Ryuki flinched at the last statement. He wasn't being honest with her. He couldn't. His life was full of danger and all of it was due to the object he had kept in his pocket, which held a deck of mystical cards.

"I'm glad I'm dating you too, Caitlin-chan," he smiled softly. Caitlin giggled bashfully.

Clapping began to echo around them as several people who had witnessed the feat of justice began showing their appreciation. A number of the girls were giving off some envious and/or lustful looks. Well, the envious looks went to Caitlin while the lustful ones were aimed at Ryuki.

Caitlin blushed, realizing that she had just made her announcement to half the mall. Still, she kept the silly smile on her face as she leaned into Ryuki's chest, reveling in the warmth that she felt coming off him. The boy himself just continued to hold her even though his face was still red.

Lately, Caitlin had been getting a few 'unpleasant' e-mails. They ranged from saying how Caitlin wasn't the perfect girlfriend for Ryuki to girls sending what could be considered resumes of how and why they were a better choice. They even sent photos. Caitlin knew the reason they sent them to her was because they didn't know Ryuki's e-mail…without a lack of trying. They were just jealous since Caitlin was dating one of the most popular boys in the mall.

Ryuki didn't really care about popularity. In his experience it was a lot more trouble than it was worth. Back home, he would be harassed by girls who knew about him because of his money or his mother's fame. Takada welcome the attention while people pretty much avoided getting too close to Ichijyo. However, much to Ichijyo's annoyance and Takada's amusement, the Gothic CEO was still getting love notes in his locker

They then arrived at a pet store called 'Cool Critters' which they entered because Caitlin was attracted by the cute little kittens and puppies staring at them through the windows. The store also sold hamsters, rabbits, mice, guinea pigs, parrots as well as exotic pets like pythons, iguanas, tarantulas and scorpions.

"Kawaii," Ryuki cooed as he picked up one of the kittens and cuddled it. It purred as it was held within the boy's gentle hands.

Yaminekoryu, however, was looking at the birds, hamsters, guinea pigs, mice and fish hungrily, '_Yummy…_'

"Oh, what a cutie," Caitlin giggled as she tickled the kitten's nose.

"I wouldn't mind working here," Ryuki stated as he put down the kitten before picking up a small puppy. "To be surrounded by these kawaii little animals."

"Did I hear you right?" asked a guy with glasses. He was a little pudgy and had an afro as well as a green vest.

"Yes?" Ryuki asked the man who was smiling brightly.

"We have a job vacancy right now," the man said. "You can call me Mel." He squinted his eyes at Ryuki. "You look familiar. Do I know you?"

Ryuki responded, "Well, I did participate at the martial arts tournament."

"Oh, yeah! Ryuki Hasuma, right?" Mel said. "Anyway, you want to schedule an interview for maybe tomorrow?" He held out an application form to Ryuki. "Come at anytime, just call first, okay?"

"Arigato!" Ryuki bowed as he folded up the form and put it in his pocket.

Mel took notice of the bandages, "Will you be okay? I mean, you have a lot of bandages on you."

"They'll come off, eventually," Ryuki said. He healed fast and may not need them tomorrow.

"Well, take care of yourself and call me if you need anything," Mel said cheerfully before leaving to take care of a customer.

"Wow, Leo!" Caitlin smiled. "You might get another job."

"I guess I'm just that lucky," Ryuki shrugged. Caitlin's phone began to ring, playing the popular pop tune by Britney Spears.

"Hello?" Caitlin said after picking it up. "Oh, hey, Jen! Right now? Sure." She hung up. "The guys wanna get together at the Lemon." Caitlin seemed a little upset that her day with Ryuki had to be interrupted.

"Then, let's go," Ryuki said and then asked, "How about I treat you to a dinner and a movie? We'll watch anything you want."

Caitlin smiled as they walked to where their friends were.

* * *

"Hey, guys," Caitlin waved. "What's up?" 

Wyatt pointed at Jude, "Jude has been going on and on about what happened at Albatross and Finch."

"Dude, I'm telling you that it's aliens from another dimension!" Jude said, frantically. "We're, like, so doomed!"

"And I'm telling you it might be a publicity stunt," Wyatt rolled his eyes. "Monsters don't exist, Jude."

Jonesy rubbed the back of his head, not able to meet Ryuki's eyes until Nikki elbowed him. He stood up, looking down on the ground, "Dude, Leo, I'm sorry you lost your job by covering for me."

"Hey, it's alright," Ryuki said. Jonesy protested.

"No, it wasn't fair! I mean, you actually liked working there. I just did it so I could score with Skyla!" Jonesy paused, "Well, what I mean is, thanks for covering for me, but I quit."

"You quit?" Ryuki asked. "Why?"

"I felt sorta guilty for you covering for me," Jonesy said. He sat down.

"Feel better?" Nikki asked, chuckling.

Jonesy sighed, "Well, it's good that I finally got that off my chest!"

"So, Caitlin," Jen asked, interested, "You were there, right? At Albatross and Finch? What happened? Were there really monsters?"

Caitlin sat down with Ryuki, the latter looking uncomfortable about the subject. Caitlin said, "It was like totally freaky and weird. These things just jumped out of the mirrors and started to attack people. Then, a dragon, a bull, a bird, a lion, and a tiger jumped out and attacked them. Those things exploded and there was like a lot of glowing balls floating in the air. Then, the dragon and those other animals ate the balls and disappeared." She turned to Ryuki. "Leo, you were there. You saw it too, right?"

Ryuki nodded, trying to look surprised even though he wasn't. "Hai, I did. Those monsters were jumping around attacking people."

"Leo here saved one of the Greeter Goddesses," Caitlin informed.

"Really?" Jonesy asked. "Was she hot? Did you get her number?"

"So, monsters, huh?" Wyatt said as he took a sip. "Sure it wasn't just some kind of fancy publicity stunt?"

"I was there, and I know what I saw," Caitlin said, arms crossed.

Ryuki frowned. By tomorrow, his friends would have no recollection of this conversation. The Erasers were probably already at standby as they spoke. He regretted what was about to happen, but it was Smart Brain's policy to keep the secret of the Mirror World just that, a secret.

"Oh, I got a new job offer," Ryuki said, attempting to change the subject, "At the pet store."

"Woah," Wyatt smiled. "You sure bounce back."

"The pet store?" asked Jen. She started getting excited. "You mean the one with all those adorable puppies and kittens you can actually cuddle with?"

"That's the one!" Caitlin giggled. "They were sooo adorable!"

"Wow, dude," Jonesy laughed. "You're even quicker than me at getting a new job."

"Ah heh," Ryuki blushed slightly at the praise.

* * *

Darth was busy getting the inventory all sorted out. The day was going nuts and everyone was talking about a bunch of monsters that had appeared at Albatross and Finch. He didn't really figure out what the big deal was, but he secretly thought it was cool that something bad happened to the Greeter Gods and Goddesses for a change. They were too stuck up in his opinion. 

"Excuse me," someone spoke up from the doorway to the store.

"Huh?" Darth blinked as he looked up. In the doorway was a man dressed up in black with an emblem of some kind over the chest.

"I'd like to have a word with you about the monster attack today," the man explained.

"Sure," Darth nodded as he walked towards the man. What was the worst that could happen in a mall filled with people?

* * *

End Part 10 

A/N: Thanks you Ten Faced Paladin!


	11. Part 11

Part 11

**Several days later…**

Ryuki, known simply by his friends as Leo, was currently still doing his shift at his new job at the pet store. His popularity seemed to have brought in a lot of business, mostly girls, who wanted to talk to him.

His job included working at the register as well as feeding and cleaning the animals. He loved his job since he was an animal lover. His friends often came to visit him at the store. Jen and Caitlin particularly loved to cuddle the animals.

Mel was a great boss. On the day of his interview, he was able to come without any of his bandages on attributed to his advanced healing factor. After a short Q & A session with Mel, he got the job on the same day, receiving his vest and nametag.

Back at the Lemon, the guys were hanging out with Caitlin wistfully sighing at thoughts about Ryuki. They had gone out on another date the previous night and the goodnight kiss still had her tingling with goose bumps. To the others' observation, this was the longest she'd ever maintained a relationship where the guy wasn't a jerk or some other poser. Ryuki was one of the rare honest guys they knew. Unfortunately, Ryuki didn't feel that way.

Ryuki knew the Erasers had done their job. The friends couldn't recall on the monster attack and plus the Erasers had also cleaned up the scene to make it look like nothing had happened. In Ryuki's opinion, erasing memories appeared very unethical but seeing as the consequences would be dire, he reluctantly agreed to Ichijyo's methods. He did confide with Tazuka about this. He hated having to lie to his friends about his true identity.

"Man, when is he going to be here?" Jonesy asked as he looked over to where the final match for the tournament was going to be held. The cage was already being set up. Today was the day that Ryuki was going to fight Raiden. Ryuki's fanclub was already there with banners and signs to cheer for him as Jonesy looked a bit envious. "The fight's today."

"Oh, relax, Jonesy," Jen said. "He'll be here. He's always on time, unlike you." Jonesy rolled his eyes.

"Man, today is gonna be wicked awesome!" Jude spoke up. "Our friend, Leo, is gonna win this tourney and kick butt!"

Nikki retorted, "As much as I know Leo is a good fighter, we have to remember that his opponent isn't exactly a pushover." She was referring to Raiden. They had seen him in action and it would appear that Raiden was Ryuki's match.

"Well, the odds have been against Leo a few times," Wyatt reminded. "Remember his matches against Owen and Samson? Even thought he was almost out, he still fought and won."

"Lady Luck must really love him," Jonesy said, smiling. "And if she loves him than she loves me too."

Nikki sighed, "You aren't going to bet on him again, are you?"

"Why not?" Jonesy shrugged. "If he wins then I get richer."

"Isn't that mean to use Leo to win money?" Jen asked. "He should get a cut."

"Hey, he's getting the grand prize," Jonesy pointed out.

"Aren't any of you a bit worried that he might get hurt?" Wyatt asked. "He did look like a mummy after his last match."

"But then he got better, bro," Jude said. "No bruises anymore."

"Isn't it strange that he can be injured one day and better the next?" Jen pointed out.

They pondered that statement for a moment.

"Minna! Konichiwa!" Ryuki called as he approached them. Hearing his voice, Caitlin beamed brightly.

"Leo!" Caitlin cried as she ran out of the Lemon, ignoring her customer, before jumping into his arms. She then kissed him. He kissed back but was slightly surprised by her actions.

"Caitlin-chan," he spoke after breaking the kiss. "What was that for?"

"Just for being you," Caitlin smiled before kissing him again. She could not get tired of kissing his soft and warm lips. He then sat down with the rest of the gang.

"So, dude," Jonesy nudged his friend in the arm, "You looking forward to today?"

"Why? Is something special happening?" Everyone stared at him. "What?"

"You're kidding, right?" Nikki asked. She could not believe that anyone could be that oblivious. Well, there was Jude but he was just Jude.

"The tournament, bro!" Jude reminded. "The final match! Today!"

Ryuki finally remembered. "Oh, right!" he said before chuckling and rubbing the back of his head. "I guess I forgot."

"How can you forget something that important?" Jen asked. "I mean, people have been talking about it for the past 5 days."

"I guess I haven't been paying attention to gossip," Ryuki shrugged. "Been too busy at the pet store. We just got a shipment of new hamsters for sale and they were so cute I couldn't tear myself away from them."

"Ooh, I love hamsters," Caitlin squealed. "They're just so tiny and cute!"

'_Yummy too!_' Yaminekoryu snickered. '_Taste good with barbeque sauce!_'

Working at the pet store had not been very difficult. The rest of the staff loved him and he'd become close with a few of them. The problem was that Yaminekoryu had been influencing him into grabbing a small number of mice to eat. Luckily, Ryuki was able to put a stop to all that.

"So, found another job yet, Jonesy-san?" Ryuki asked. Jonesy shook his head.

"Nah, nothing seems to work for me," Jonesy groaned. "I mean, I really need a job."

"It would help if you actually did any work," Nikki teased.

"Ha, ha," Jonesy laughed dryly. "You're a riot, Nikki," he muttered, sarcastically.

"Well, new jobs aside," Wyatt said as he sipped his coffee, "Got a game plan for today?"

"I'll just go into the arena and fight like I always do," Ryuki said but then felt a tap on his shoulder. "Niisan?" he asked, turning to face his 'cousin'.

"I doubt that would work this time," Tazuka said. "Your special kick requires you to jump very high. The cage might prove a problem."

"It's only about 12 feet high, right?" Jonesy asked. "I don't think that would be a problem."

"Well, I'm only giving Ryuki-kun here a piece of advice," Tazuka shrugged. "Your opponent is just as good as you and has several martial arts masters. You need to find a way to counter him, strategize. You still have time."

Ryuki crossed his arms, going into a thinking pose as he tilted his head and closed his eyes. "Strategize? But how? I've always been unconscious every time he fights."

"Then you'll have to learn on the fly," Tazuka said.

"Hey, you can read fortunes, right?" Jonesy asked. "Tell me if Leo's gonna win or not?"

"No," Tazuka replied quickly.

"Why not?" Jonesy asked, disappointed.

Tazuka sighed, "Because, the future isn't always set in stone." The reason was that at times Tazuka was unable to truly read the 'right' future when it came to Ryuki. He saw way too many visions and all of them were possibilities and Ryuki had the ability to choose one of those possible futures or none at all. Ryuki was an anomally, a singularity point so to speak.

"Well, I guess I better take my chances and bet on you, Leo," Jonesy said. "So go get him!"

"Is money all you think about?" Caitlin frowned. "Leo could get hurt, again!" She didn't like seeing him hurt and the last match with Samson had put him in the hospital. She felt Ryuki's hand on hers.

"Daijoubu, Caitlin-chan," he smiled softly, putting her mind at east before kissing her forehead. Tazuka had to admit that Ryuki was a natural romantic, despite being slightly naïve and oblivious at times. Maybe this was signs of hidden maturity. Unlike Takada, Ryuki could stay faithful and didn't chase anything pretty that was wearing a skirt. Ichijyo, on the other hand, was cold and distant and didn't appear to have the desire to start any sort of relationship. He had fangirls, but he always ignored them since they weren't really worth his time.

"Maybe you should train for a bit?" Wyatt suggested.

Ryuki nodded, "I could ask Mel-san if I could take off early so I could train."

"Well, Coach Halder says to give him a call if you need him," Jen said. Jen knew that Ryuki hadn't been lazy the past few days. Like any martial artist he was always hard at work, training, with Coach Halder whenever he had time to spare. Ryuki often wore long sleeves but she knew they hid very strong muscles.

"Any ideas of what you're going to wear?" Caitlin asked. After discovering his identity of being a fashion designer's son, she assumed that he had a large wardrobe supplied by his own mother. She assumed right as he had told her that near 90 percent of his entire wardrobe was designed by his mother. The other ten percent were his own designs. Unconsciously, Ryuki had a good eye for fashion and very good taste in clothes.

"I think I have something," Ryuki smiled. The clothes he would wear was in a locker and he would wear them before the final match. "You'll like it, trust me." He winked. Caitlin felt her cheeks heat up as she giggled. He was such a tease.

* * *

The announcer and promoter of the tournament stood on the stage again as he spoke into his microphone. Many of the mall-goers were watching as he began, "Alright! We know this is what you all have been waiting for! The final match between our two finalists! I bet you're all ready to see them duke it out, huh?" Massive cheering was heard. "I'll take that as a YES! So, without wasting anymore time, let's introduce our two finalists."

Meanwhile, Ryuki was adjusting his wristbands as he stood with his friends backing him up. He was wearing a blood red sleeveless Chinese shirt which was quite tight against his muscular frame and left his arms bare, much to the many fangirls' delight. He also had on a pair of black baggy pants and Chinese slippers. A white sash was worn around his waist as a belt and his hair was in its usual braid. Today, in honor of Tazuka, he was also wearing the goggles on his head.

"OK, this is it!" Jude said in encouragement. "Go get him!"

"We're rooting for you!" Jen said.

Caitlin kissed him, "Good luck." She gave him a wink and he smiled.

"Just don't pass out this time," Nikki said, her attempt to be encouraging.

"I got my money on you, dude!" Jonesy said. Everyone looked at him. "What? It's all good. You might wanna put down some bets too."

"I think I'll pass on that," Nikki said.

"Suit yourself."

"Just remember to keep your head in the game," Wyatt said. "We'll be here rooting for you."

"That's right, Ryuki-kun," Tazuka smiled.

Ryuki smiled brightly at his friends. Thought their time spent together had been short, he already felt so close to them. It broke his heart knowing that he would have to leave them once the mission was completed but he would no doubt always treasure them. He then stepped forward as his name was called.

"Alright, Ryuki Leonard Hasuma has arrived!" the announcer said. "Now, our next finalist is also a new face and is one powerful contender. Let me introduce you to Raiden!"

Raiden also stepped forward and walk up the steps towards the open cage door. Ryuki had entered through the other door. After they were inside, tournament staff began to lock them inside. The cage, as mentioned before, was 13 feet high and surrounded the entire platform they were on. It was a large cage and there was no danger of getting knocked off the platform. Although, hitting those bars would hurt immensely. People were cheering their names and Raiden's group was also cheering him on. Ryuki could see that Raiden's teachers and girlfriend was there to support him. Behind Ryuki, Raiden could see the young man's own friends cheering for him too, as well as a large group of girls who had formed the 'LEO FANCLUB".

"Looks like this is it," Raiden said, smiling at his opponent who was standing across from him.

"I believe so," Ryuki nodded, smiling. Raiden wasn't a bad or dishonorable fighter, unlike Samson or that other guy who had badmouthed Caitlin in the early rounds of the tournament. Despite the respect Ryuki had for Raiden, he knew he had to fight him.

"Promise me you'll give it your all," Raiden said, cracking his neck left to right.

"If you promise to do the same for me," Ryuki responded. "I hope that we can be friends after all this."

"I'd like that."

"Alright…and FIGHT!" the announcer shouted, throwing his arm down.

Ryuki and Raiden bowed before they dashed straight at each other and began trading blows. The entire audience was awed and began screaming at the action that was taking place. This was something you could only see in foreign Kung Fu movies.

Both combatants were sending and blocking blows that would be considered extremely painful to normal people. Their moves were blurring and it seemed like both boys weren't about to go down anytime soon.

Both boys then broke away from their assaults and got some distance. Both of them had some reddening on their arms, signs of the impacts from the blows thrown at them.

"Not bad," Raiden smirked.

"You too," Ryuki smiled.

The excitement was buzzing around the audience as the two fighters went into a new stance. The energy was brimming in the air as everyone waited for the next stage of the battle to begin.

"Man, that Raiden guy is really giving Leo a challenge," Wyatt whistled.

"Their arms were moving, like, really, really fast and stuff," Jude said, posing, "Hiyah!"

"That's all well and good, guys," Jonesy said, gulping, "But if Leo doesn't step up his game, I'm gonna be losing money!"

"Oh, relax," Nikki rolled her eyes. "Can't you see Leo's having fun in there? He's smiling."

"You're right," Caitlin realized.

"First time I've seen someone smiling in a fight," Jen stated.

"Well, not for me," Tazuka commented. "Despite his claims of being a pacifist sometimes, Ryuki-kun likes to fight. It's in his blood as a member of his family. Everyone from his father's side of the family was a martial artist. You couldn't find anyone who wasn't."

"Wow, that like some history," Jude said, impressed.

The battle started again as Ryuki eyed his opponent with narrowed eyes. He had studied Raiden's style but something was a little off. It didn't seem to follow any style he knew. In addition, every time he received a hit, he felt a slight jolt.

Raiden was accessing his opponent as well. Every hit he received from Ryuki had been hot, like a flame. It hadn't been intense, but the heat was not a normal human heat.

Both had powers, but could not reveal them to their full extent here.

With another loud roar, both martial artists charged at each other. Ryuki threw his fist but Raiden ducked and attempted to give him an uppercut. However, Ryuki was able to dodge from the strike by sidestepped before launching a roundhouse to Raiden's head. Raiden blocked with his forearm before grabbing Ryuki by the front of his shirt before twisting around and throwing him over his shoulder. Ryuki did a flip and landed on all fours like a cat.

'_Those were Karate, Muay Thai and Jujitsu moves_,' Ryuki realized. He knew many fighting forms since his family dojo's art was an amalgamation of several different fighting styles. Ryuki smirked. This was getting interesting. His body was really starting to heat up from this fight.

Raiden had to admit that Ryuki had a lot of skill. He then decided to go into a calmed state of thinking before circling the arena. Ryuki was doing the same as they eyed each other, never taking their eyes off one another. Raiden this time went on the offensive. Raiden swung his elbow at Ryuki's face but it was deflected by a swift palm strike and then countered by a knee strike into his stomach. Raiden retaliated with a vicious head-butt to Ryuki's chin, but his opponent recovered quickly before grabbing Raiden's head and giving him not one but 3 successful head-butts to make Raiden see stars. Raiden before every hard impact before he then rapidly punched Ryuki in the chest and stomach to let go. Ryuki felt 15 hits in rapid succession before he was forced to let go of his opponent. They backed away from each other, making distance, as they both readjusted their breathing and wiped off the sweat from heir faces.

Ryuki panted but was still smiling. He then charged at Raiden and threw a fist, only for Raiden to catch it. Raiden threw a fist too but Ryuki caught it instead. They both grappled with one another.

Ryuki complimented Raiden, in Japanese, "_You're really good._"

Raiden returned the compliment, "_You're not so bad yourself_." He asked, "_Who trained you?_"

"_My grandfather_. _You?_"

"_Those people who came to support me are all my teachers_," Raiden replied. "_They all taught me a bit of their own styles._"

"_I bet you respect them_," Ryuki said.

"_A little_," Raiden shrugged. "_Their training methods may be nightmarish but achieve results._"

"_It's the same with my grandfather and me,_" Ryuki said, remembering some of the training methods he'd been through. "_May I ask you something personal?_"

"_Sure._"

"_You have powers too, right?_"

Raiden didn't seem surprised. "_How'd you guess?_"

"_When you hit me the first time and subsequently, I felt a small electrical jolt. Electrokinetic, right?_"

Raiden smiled. "_You figured it out. You got powers too?_"

Ryuki nodded, "_Yes, but my friends don't know, just my cousin._"

"_Well, don't cheat_."

"_You too._"

The gang was a little confused at what they were saying. Jen even brought a Japanese phrase book, much to her friends' wonderment.

"What are they saying?" Jonesy asked, looking over her shoulder.

"Can you back off?" Jen muttered. Ryuki and Raiden had been talking way too fast for her to pick up the words. "OK, I got training and…abilities?"

"Maybe they were just commenting on each other's skills," Nikki sighed. "Just put down the book and watch."

"Tazuka, what were they saying?" Caitlin asked the older boy.

Tazuka paraphrased, "They were complimenting each other's skills and who taught them." He wasn't going to mention the 'powers' bit in the conversation.

Ryuki and Raiden continued t grapple but then Raiden jumped up and smashed his feet into Ryuki's chest. Ryuki was forced to let go and was dragged by his feet from the force of the strike. He doubled over in pain. "Itai…" Ryuki groaned.

Raiden was flicking his hands. Ryuki's hands had gotten a little too hot for comfort. Ryuki mentioned he could generate heat, a lot of heat, and Raiden's hands were burning from being held and holding Ryuki's hands for too long. He noticed the flames in Ryuki's eyes as he too had sparks emanating from his own eyes as well.

'_All you need is one really strong hit to knock him out, aibou,_' Yaminekoryu advise. '_Maybe I should-_'

"No," Ryuki denied. He grabbed the bars to steady himself. This was **his** fight. He then focused all of his strength into his fist. This was the deciding blow.

Raiden was doing the same thing. So far, Ryuki had been a challenge from the very start. However, only one of them would be going home with the trophy.

They then unleashed their battle-cries and charged straight at each other. They pulled back their fists and hurled them straight at each other. The spectators could only watch in silence as both fighters launched their haymakers.

**WHAM!!**

The sound echoed across the entire mall and everyone heard it. Caitlin had covered her eyes when she heard it and peeked out from behind her hands.

"Did he win?" she squeaked out.

"Take a look, bra," Jude pointed and Caitlin's eyes went wide.

"That kind of punch should have knocked both of them down," Jonesy said. Both Raiden and Ryuki were standing still, like statues, with their fists implanted into each other's faces. The crowd was stunned with silence. They were waiting for something, anything, to happen that would end this fight.

Something did happen. Raiden stumbled before falling backwards like a tree that had just been cut.

"Timber!" Jonesy grinned as he punched the air. "Oh yeah!"

The referee unlocked the cage before walking inside and onto the platform. He kneeled down to check on Raiden. He then announced as he stood up next to Ryuki, holding his arm up into the air. "Winner, by a knockout!"

The entire mall erupted with cheers at Ryuki who panted with exhaustion. Cameras flashed to take his picture.

"YES! HE WON!" Jonesy exclaimed. "All that money is mine!" He laughed out in joy.

Wyatt and Jude hugged as Caitlin cried tears of joy. Jen was smiling brightly and shouting out like she herself had won. The only one who wasn't cheering was Nikki.

"Um, guys," Nikki called their attention. "I don't think he looks so good."

Tazuka could see what was coming next. Everyone else could.

Ryuki then fell backwards and passed out.

Everyone fell silent as cameras continued to flash.

"So…are we still going to have a party later?" Jonesy asked stupidly, only receiving glares in response. "What?"

* * *

End Part 11


	12. Part 12

Part 12

"I can't wait to show the others back home my trophy," Ryuki told Tazuka after returning to their hotel room. The gang had just finished celebrating his victory with a whole bunch of smoothies. He was wearing a large smile and once again bandages. Unfortunately, Ryuki remembered something very important. Their time here was short and eventually they would have to leave. Ryuki sighed sadly as he realized this. He put the trophy down. "I am going to miss them."

Tazuka said, "It's alright to miss them. They are your friends."

"I know, but I don't know how I'm going to break the news to them," Ryuki replied. "I mean, once we're done with our mission here, we'll be going back home."

Tazuka reminded, "It's not like you won't be able to keep in touch with them. You have their numbers and their e-mail addresses so you can still communicate."

"Hai, I know, it's just that…I'm going to miss Caitlin-chan the most."

"I know you will. It's normal. You do love her."

Ryuki smiled. At least Tazuka understood how deeply he felt for the blonde girl. His cell phone rang. "Must be a message from the others." He looked at the number. '_Strange…I don't recognize this number._' He pressed a button and read the message. His eyes widened slightly in alarm at the message before shutting off his phone.

"Who was it from?" Tazuka asked.

"Caitlin," Ryuki said, uncertainly, "She said that the others are throwing another party for me at her place." He pocketed his phone. "I should go." He walked out towards the door.

"Take care of yourself, otouto," Tazuka called out, receiving a weak wave. He then frowned. Closing his eyes, he summoned up his power to look into the future. When his eyes opened up he had a horrified look on his face. "No…" He ran towards the door. "Ryuki-kun, wait!" He swung the door open and looked down the hallway. However, Ryuki was nowhere to be found.

* * *

Ryuki arrived back at the mall via a flaming vortex which then dispersed upon his arrival. Digging into his pocket, he then pulled out his Zodiac Dragon deck.

'_You sure about this, aibou?_' Yaminekoryu asked.

"It doesn't appear that I have a choice," Ryuki responded before putting the deck back into his pocket.

The mall was dark but that was simply the norm since it was already past closing time. Steeling himself, Ryuki walked into the mall in search of his friends. He could remember the words in the message so clearly as they played in his mind over and over again.

_I have your friends. Come alone to the mall._

_Scorpio_

Ryuki knew only one person who referred to themselves as such and gritted his teeth in anger with eyes flaming. His fists were clenched tightly as he tried to reign in his burning anger.

He found the cage and his friends inside. When they saw him, Caitlin was the first to call out to him.

"Leo!" she cried out and he ran towards the cage.

"Caitlin-chan!" he shouted, "Minna-san!" He then noticed an extra person, "Ron-san?"

Apparently, Ron the Rent-A-Cop was in the cage along with them.

"The perp got the drop on me," Ron reported, sadly, "Now, get us out of here, maggot!"

"What happened?" Ryuki asked, feigning ignorance.

Jude chose to answer, "I was, like, in my room, when something grabbed me and threw me in here."

"The same thing happened to me," Jonesy said. He was in his underwear. Ryuki looked at him. "I was getting ready for bed, OK? Stop staring."

Nikki said, "Basically, something grabbed us from our rooms too and put us in here."

"I'll try to get you out," Ryuki said as he worked on the locks.

"Leo, what's going on?" Caitlin asked, fearfully.

"I think I can tell you all that," spoke a sly and cruel voice. Ryuki froze and then whirled around in anger.

"Asakura!" Ryuki roared as his body began to heat up.

Asakura, violent and deadly psychopath, a dangerous criminal and mass murderer, and the only person that Ryuki hated the most in his entire life. The list of people he hated was short. Actually, it was a one name list with Asakura's name in it.

"Good evening to you too, Little Dragon," Asakura grinned. Asakura was slightly taller than Ryuki and wore a leather jacket. He had on a pair of faded blue jeans with the knees ripped and leather boots. A chain necklace adorned his neck as a pair of cut off gloves was worn on his hands. His hair was a mess of uneven spikes and he had a scar running over his nose.

"Let them go now," Ryuki demanded, sharply, "Your fight is with me."

"Leo, you know this guy?" Wyatt asked.

"Oh, we go way back," Asakura said, still smiling. "You can almost say we're brothers."

"_URUSAI!"_ Ryuki roared loudly, causing his friends to jump in shock. They had seen him angry before but never this angry. "Let them go. I won't ask again."

"Well, I fully intend to let them go," Asakura said, putting his hands in his pockets. "They were just bait to bring you over here so we can chat."

"I doubt chatting is what you wanted," Ryuki scoffed. Asakura was dangerous and intelligent. He also lacked any semblance of a conscience.

"Well, yes," Asakura nodded, looking amused, "But I still got what I wanted." He pointed at Ryuki, "You."

"Well, you got me," Ryuki replied. "Now, let them go."

"OK, I'll let them go," Asakura held out a finger, "But, you have to choose one person to die in their place." The others gasped at this request. "Their lives are in your hands. You better choose soon."

Both of them could hear the familiar ringing sound and glanced towards a nearby store window. There was Garuzak, Asakura's Zodiac Beast, waiting hungrily. Ryuki knew the fate of the one he chose would be as supper for Garuzak.

"You are one sick _teme_!" Ryuki growled. Asakura narrowed his eyes.

"Choose now," Asakura said firmly. "Or else they all die."

Ryuki took in a deep breath of air as he turned to look at his friends. "Gomen," he apologized as he looked at each of them. They looked at him in shock. He wasn't going to actually go through with this, was he?

"Dude, you can't be serious," Jude said, mouth agape as he saw Ryuki pointing his finger at them.

"I'm not given many options, Jude-san," Ryuki said regretfully as his hand moved to pick a 'sacrifice'.

"Leo, we're your friends," Jen said, scared, really scared. "You can beat this guy."

"Because you're my friends, this makes it even harder," Ryuki replied, "And your lives are at stake here."

Jonesy was muttering, "Pick Ron, pick Ron, pick Ron," over and over again. This ceased when Ron tapped him on the shoulder.

"I heard that, maggot," Ron said crossly.

Ryuki hand continued to wander, choosing a target. His finger pointed at Caitlin for a moment. She was crying and her mascara was running.

"Leo?" she asked, eyes flowing with tears.

"Forgive me, but I've made my choice," Ryuki said before leaning in to kiss Caitlin for what could very be the last time. "Gomen." He then turned towards Asakura. "I've made my decision!"

"OK, what is it?" Asakura asked, looking frustrated. "I'm waiting."

Ryuki raised his hand and then pointed…to himself. "I choose myself." His friends gasped.

"Yourself?" Asakura questioned.

"Hai," Ryuki nodded. "You wanted me to choose someone, but it didn't necessarily have to be one of them. Well, I've made my choice. You can kill me and then you'll let them go."

Asakura chuckled, "Well, a deal's a deal."

His friends began to protest loudly at him.

"Dude, not cool!" Jude shouted.

"Don't do it!" Jen shouted. "We're not worth it!"

"Leo! No!" Caitlin cried out.

Ryuki apologized once more, "I'm sorry for putting you in danger," before walking away from them and towards Asakura. "OK, now let them go."

Asakura pondered for a second, "Not yet."

"But you said-!"

"I know what I said, but I think it would be a lot more fun for your friends to watch as I slowly rip you apart, piece by painful piece."

Ryuki growled, "You are despicable."

Asakura smirked, "I know." He then took out his Scorpio deck. "Now, let's give them a show so you can show them who you really are."

Ryuki knew there was no turning back. He knew his friends would want answers. Unfortunately, he may not be around to give them. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his own deck case. Casting one last glance at his imprisoned friends, he stepped back from Asakura.

Asakura shouted towards the cage, "Hey, you! Your friend here is going to show you something so you better keep your eyes opened!" He then addressed Ryuki, "Go ahead and show them."

Ryuki nodded. Caitlin always saw him as honest but she did not know he had a secret…a secret unlike anything she could imagine. Summoning the Zodiac Belt, he then called out, "Henshin!" before snapping on the deck. In a flash of light, glass shards collected onto his body before turning into a suit of black and white armor. His friends gasped at the amazing change. "Zodiac Force! Dragon!" Suddenly, flames engulfed his entire body, turning his armor red and adding on accessories. The white eyes of his helmet then flashed and turned green.

His friends were struck with silence. The friend they thought they knew had been keeping a big secret.

"My turn," Asakura grinned. "Zodiac Force! Scorpio!" He snapped his deck onto his belt and allowed glass shards to form his base armor before a tornado of sand engulfed him. The tornado dispersed and he was clad in his sand colored armored. Like Draco's, his armor covered his torso, forearms and lower legs with a chestplate that bore his Scorpio symbol, plated gauntlets and boots. A helmet with a silver faceplate that had 3 slits on the visor, over each eye, covered his head. Hanging down the back of his helmet was a faux ponytail to emulate a scorpion tail which had a stinger at the tip. In his hand was a scythe that also bore his emblem. "It's show time," Scorpios said in amusement.

As Draco and Scorpios stared each other down, the hostages (A.K.A. Leo's friends and Ron) were gaping at the transformation that they had just witnessed.

"Woah, dude," Jude gaped.

"No way," Jonesy agreed.

"Is that…Leo?" Wyatt asked with some confusion.

"I think it is," Nikki blinked. "It was him, right?"

"Did you see what I saw Caitlin?" Jen asked. Her voice was quiet and amazed.

"It is him," Caitlin nodded. She was just as amazed as any of the people who had watched. It was still Leo to her, but he had some serious explaining to do once they got out of this mess.

"Oh my God," Ron gaped as Draco and Scorpios began their fight.

"Time to die, Little Dragon!" Scorpios roared as he charged at Draco. Draco ducked under a scythe slash before punching Scorpios repeatedly in the chest and then giving him a vicious elbow strike. Scorpios, undeterred, use his powers and blasted a sand storm at Draco. Sparks exploded off from his armor where the sand hit before Scorpios charged and began slashing at Draco rapidly, eliciting screams from him with each blow.

"Leo!" Caitlin shouted, gripping the bars.

"Oh, man!" Jude winced. "That is majorly sick."

"You got that right," Jonesy cringed as he watched Draco getting a slash across his chest, sending him reeling. He saw Draco getting back up and his hands were engulfed in flames. "OK, now that's so a different type of hot."

"You can beat him, Leo!" Jen cheered.

Draco swiped at Scorpios with flaming hands but the Scorpio Knight changed into sand and disassembled before reassembling behind Draco and slashing him in the back. He then turned into a tornado of sand, trapping Draco in the centre whilst attacking him. Draco yelled out in pain before he was literally spat out of the tornado and crashed onto the floor. Draco pushed himself back up before sliding a card into his gauntlet.

"Sword Vent: Condor Glaive!" he summoned and a golden glaive fell into his hands. He used the weapon to push himself back to his feet. Scorpios did the same as he slid a card into his scythe.

"Strike Vent: Scorpio Claws!" Replacing Scorpio's gauntlets were bigger ones resembling a scorpion's clawed pincers. He demonstrated their sharpness by grabbing a chair and then slicing it in half with a single squeeze.

Draco roared and charged, slashing at Scorpios who blocked with his claws. He then grabbed Draco by the neck and squeezed but the Dragon Knight disappeared in a vortex of flames before he could be decapitated. He then reappeared behind Scorpios and blasted him in the back before swinging the glaive wildly at his opposition.

The gang could not take their eyes away from the fight. This was something else.

Scorpios and Draco ran up the escalator, trading blows which caused sparks to fly from the impacts. The Scorpio Knight then smashed the back of his gauntlet into Draco's face, causing him to go sailing and smashing upon the roof of the cage. Draco turned over and saw his friends staring at him. He then turned his attention back towards Scorpios before leaping off at an incredible distance and then continuing his engagement with the Knight of Scorpio.

The battle was brutal and violent and Caitlin couldn't stand to watch. Unfortunately, she did not have that option as she continued to watch, agape, as Draco fought with all he had.

Scorpios soon had Draco pushed against the wall, the glaive sliced in half.

"Any last words?" Scorpios sneered. Draco glared.

"How about this?" Draco then used a telekinetic blast to send Scorpios flying before leaping after him. He grabbed Scorpios by the foot and smashed him into the floor, leaving a crater. Scorpios growled and then turned his feet into sand to slip out of Draco's grasp before stabbing him in the chest with the pincers. He then used his powers to turn his arms into hammers and smashed them down on Draco, knocking him to the floor. He then flipped Draco's body over and pointed his pincers' tips at his throat. Once again, a torrent of flames deterred him from landing the finishing blow before Draco got up and drew another card.

"Sword Vent: Dragon Flame Saber!" Draco called as he slid the card into his gauntlet. The sword appeared in his hand before he started to slash wildly at Scorpios' chest. The Scorpio Knight was hard pressed at launching a proper counter as sparks started flying off his chest. Draco landed a perfect 6 hit combo to his chest before whirling around and smashing him with a back kick. He then used his telekinesis to smash him into the floor again, repeatedly.

Scorpios reached to his waist and removed his scythe before throwing it at Draco. The weapon embedded itself into Draco's shoulder and he screamed out in pain. He fell to his knees as he tried to pull it out. Scorpios wasn't going to allow him such a reprieve before kicking him in the faceplate and then cruelly pulling the scythe out, causing Draco to scream loudly.

"You know," Scorpios sighed before he stomped on Draco's wound, causing the Knight beneath him to scream. "I was kind of hoping to get a much better fight out of you."

Draco grunted, trying to crush the pain he was feeling.

"Ah well," Scorpios laughed. "I guess we can't have everything. I'll just have Garuzak eat your little friends. He needs some protein in his diet."

"No!" Draco cried as he tried to get back up, only to be pushed back down again.

"Well, it's your own fault," Scorpios shrugged. "You went half-ass into this fight so I think I'm entitled to change the deal."

Scorpios reached to his belt and drew a new card from his belt. This one depicted an image of Garuzak. If he loaded that card into his scythe, then Garuzak would be allowed to come into the human world and his first target would be Draco's friends.

"Swing Vent: Sting Whip!"

A pink barbed whip cut through the air and raked across Scorpios' back, making him cry out in pan and stumble. The weight was off Draco's chest and it allowed him to get up. He looked in the direction of his savior and found Jawz looking at him.

"Niisan?" Draco asked in shock.

"I foresaw this event," Jawz answered. "You should know me by now, otouto."

"Gomen," Draco sighed.

"Apology accepted," Jawz nodded. "Now, let us deal with Scorpios."

"Nani?" Draco blinked. "But the others are still trapped!"

"I have it covered." Jawz answered.

Up with the others, they were watching the battle with hope that their friend would win. They were trapped in a cage at the moment and were in no position to help.

"Leo," Caitlin sniffed, thanking whatever force that was behind this armored figure saving her boyfriend.

"Dude, who is that guy?" asked Jude.

"Dunno," Nikki shrugged. "But if Leo is this trusting to him then I say he's a welcome addition."

"Now if we could only get out of here," Jonesy frowned.

In what seemed to be an answer to his question, sparks ripped across the bars of the cage, breaking the bars and making a wide opening for the hostages. They gaped at the hole in shock as they wondered what had happened.

"Well?" asked a voice with a Britich accent. "Are you getting out or not?"

The air in front of the hole shimmered before a figure appeared. He was donned in a black bodysuit with purple armor styled after a cobra. He was holding a yellow sword with a jagged edge which he had used to cut the cage open.

"Who are you?" asked Jen with some suspicion.

"Shadowcobra," the purple warrior answered. "I'm a friend of Draco's. Now are you getting out or not?"

That was all the initiative that the group needed. They scrambled out of the cage.

"Why are you only in your underwear?" Shadowcobra asked as he saw Jonesy. He didn't get a response merely some muttering as the barely dressed boy ran out. Caitlin was the last to leave as she spared a glance at Draco. She then turned to look at Shadowcobra.

"You're going to help him, right?" she asked.

"Yes," he nodded. "If he wants me to help, anyway."

Back on the battlefield, Scorpios saw that he was now outnumbered. He then looked towards the cage and saw that his hostages were gone. He only saw Shadowcobra with his arms crossed and standing near a large hole in the cage.

"So," he snickered. "The little snake and the little fish have decided to help out the little dragon. I really should have seen that one coming. You little punks always hang out together."

"Then it will be your fatal mistake," Jawz frowned as he reached to his belt.

"Heh," Scorpios snickered. "Don't get angry, Little Fish. I know when I'm beaten. I may be crazy but I'm not stupid."

Scorpios then took his card and slipped it into his scythe, "Add Vent: Summoning Garuzak!"

A hissing noise echoed into the air before the scorpion Mirror Monster slipped through the glass of one of the stores. He charged straight over to Scorpios while destroying the main fountain.

"As fun as it will be beating you all, I think I'll just mosey along now," Scorpios laughed as his body began to turn into sand. "Sayonara!"

Scorpios' body turned completely to sand and became a literal sandstorm. Draco and Jawz covered their eyes out of reflex before sparks ripped across their bodies from sandy assaults. Both Knights crashed through some benches. Several potted trees were ripped from their positions during the storm. The sand then shot into the cockpit in Garuzak's head. The Mirror Monster gave off another hiss before it scuttled to one of the display windows and sank through the glass.

"Kuso," Jawz muttered underneath his breath. "He got away."

"But no one died, niisan," Draco added. "That is a victory in itself."

"Hai, it is," Jawz nodded. "But it won't stop Ichijyo from getting upset."

"True," Draco sighed. "Very true."

* * *

Ichijyo and Tazuka stood a distance away from Ryuki as he spoke to his friends. Ichijyo had healed Ryuki of all his wounds, post and prior to his fight with Scorpios. The CEO of Smart Brain Tokyo had just erased Ron's memories of tonight's events. He then decided to allow Ryuki to make his own choice about his friends.

"Knowing him, he'll let them remember," Ichijyo sighed, arms crossed.

"Well, can you blame him?" Tazuka asked. "You know he doesn't like it when people's memories are erased."

"It's for the good of the world," Ichijyo retorted. "I know it sounds cliché but you know I'm right. I still think it's too big of a risk to let them remember."

"Let him make that choice then," Tazuka advised.

"What do you see?" Ichijyo asked, referring to the future as Tazuka frowned.

Ryuki was explaining everything to his friends.

"So, those cuts and stuff were from a monster?" Nikki asked.

"Exactly," Ryuki nodded.

"And the flying books was because of you?" Jonesy asked. He was now wearing some spare clothes Tazuka had brought along.

"Hai." He demonstrated by levitating Jude's hat for a second. "I'm telekinetic."

"That explains a lot," Nikki commented.

"Hah, I knew it!" Jude exclaimed. "This is so cool! Explains everything, dude!"

"Wow, this is one big secret you've been keeping from us," Wyatt said.

"Well it does explain when we looked in the bathroom and found you missing," Jonesy said. Ryuki stared at him.

"You followed me?" Ryuki asked.

"Hey, the last time you went in there you were bleeding and stuff," Jonesy said, turning slightly pale at the memory. "We were worried."

Ryuki smiled, "Arigatou."

"I guess Darth's story wasn't that crazy after all," Nikki admitted.

"So, you're like a superhero, right?" Jen asked. Ryuki flinched.

"Not exactly…" Ryuki sighed. "I'm more or less like a secret agent." He pointed behind him. "The one in the coat, who helped free you, is my boss."

"He's kinda creepy," Caitlin commented. Ichijyo glared at her and she gulped.

"So, why didn't you tell us about this?" Jen asked.

Ryuki knew he had to tell her the truth. "I didn't want to, but I thought it'd be safer for you if you didn't know."

"It's safe to say that it wasn't the case here," Jonesy crossed his arms angrily. "We got kidnapped because of you."

"And for that, I'm sorry," Ryuki bowed his head. "I just didn't want you to think I was a freak."

"A freak?" Jude repeated. "Dude! You're a superhero! It's like a comic book brought to life and I'm in it! This is wicked awesome!"

"You're our friend, and you saved us," Jen smiled. "We don't think you're a freak."

"And you're okay in my book," Jonesy said, patting Ryuki's shoulder.

"Same here," Wyatt nodded.

"Yeah, what they said," Nikki shrugged.

Ryuki looked over towards his girlfriend, "Caitlin…?" She looked upset.

"Why couldn't you at least trust me?" Caitlin asked. He placed a hand on her cheek tenderly.

"I didn't want you to get worried," he said. "Listen, you all have normal lives. You didn't need to know about all this."

"Um, normal is a relative term," Nikki pointed out. "You think I hang around these guys to be normal?" She snorted, "As if."

"And well we're your friends," Jen said. "Of course we'd worry about you. We were worried when Samson was beating down on you."

Ryuki gulped. This was going to be painful.

"And it was so brave of you to come save us," Caitlin said, hugging Ryuki. "You're the best boyfriend ever."

He felt his heart breaking.

'_You sure about this?_' Yaminekoryu asked.

'_Hai,_' Ryuki replied before taking out his cell phone.

"How about we take a picture of this?" Ryuki said. "All of us together?"

"Sure, dude!" Jude grinned.

"Everyone, together now!" Caitlin grinned.

"Oh, is this gonna be a group hug thing?" Nikki said before standing with her friends.

Ryuki watched as they stood side by side, smiling and posing for him. This was how he would always remember them. Unfortunately, it would not be the same for them.

"Say cheese," he said as a tear fell down his cheek. Caitlin was the first to notice this before he pointed the camera lens at them.'_Gomennasai. Sayonara..._'

FLASH!

And the world went white for them.

* * *

The next day, the gang was back at the Lemon, just chatting about and hanging out together. Caitlin was looking at the paper. It was about the tournament that had taken place the day before.

"Oh, this guy looks so cute!" Caitlin said, staring at a picture of Ryuki adoringly. "Wonder if he's single?"

Nikki rolled her eyes. "Caitlin, he's probably long gone by now."

Caitlin sighed depressingly, "Yeah, I know."

Jonesy looked down on the paper and rubbed his chin. "You know, he seems kinda familiar."

"You know, you're right," Wyatt added. "But it escapes me for some reason."

"Would've been nice to hang with him, right?" Jude asked.

"Definitely," Jen smiled. "Oh, sorry, gotta run before Coach Halder gives me another penalty." She then ran off.

Not too far away were three Japanese boys. One of them, with red hair and green eyes, sighed sadly. His friend, who was wearing a black trench coat, put a hand on his shoulder.

"You did the right thing," Ichijyo said.

"Did I?" Ryuki asked before putting his hands in his pockets. Last night he had erased his friends' memories of him. The fountain had also been repaired as well as any damage caused by the fight last night. Ichijyo had also sent the Erasers to erase nearly every single trace of Ryuki and Tazuka here. As of now, they were total strangers just like the first day they came. It was like they had never been here. Their mission was complete. They had no reason to stay. Ryuki walked away, his head down.

He looked over his shoulder briefly at the gang and smiled. At least he could look at Caitlin's smiling face one last time before he stepped out through the doors. "Sayonara..."

* * *

**THE END**

That's the end of the 6teen fic I wrote and it wasn't really a happy ending, huh? Well, not everything ends with a happy ending. That's life. Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing. I'd like to thank my reviewers as well as Shadow Element 13 for giving me Raiden and Tan Faced Paladin who helped me co-write this. Brave Kid also proofread. Thanks, Kid.


End file.
